Все лгут Готовься к боли
by susanivanova12
Summary: Серия, не вошедшая в сериал


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG - 13

**Пейринг**: Хаус, Уилсон, команда, нжп

**Жанр**: General

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Серия, не вошедшая в сериал

**Статус**: закончен

**Все лгут. **

**Готовься к боли**

Глава 1

День не задался с утра. Какой там день? Месяц явно выдался неудачный. Ничего интересного в Принстон-Плейнсборо не происходит вот уже который день.

Команда расползлась кто куда: Тринадцатая перебралась в приемное (наверняка поближе к Кэмерон), Тауб ассистирует Чейзу, Катнер не дает покоя Кадди.

Даже Уилсона теперь не найти – скачет блохой по всей больнице, будто прячется.

Хаус тяжко вздохнул, возвел очи горе и простонал:

-Эй, там! Если ты есть, почему бы тебе не дать мне отпуск? Делать все равно нечего.

Хаусу было наплевать на того, к кому были обращены его псевдомолитвы, но все равно хотелось надеяться, на то, что его услышат.

Через минуту, через час и через полтора часа все так же ничего не произошло, и Хаус решил совершить променад по больнице, обозревая владения.

Осторожно подняв зад от кресла, он проглотил очередные две таблетки викодина и сгреб со стола трость.

-Если опять ничего – я кого-нибудь покусаю,- заявил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но все же поднимая глаза к потолку.

В приемном было шумно как и всегда. Полно нытиков, вечно издерганные медсестры, Кэмерон, аппетитно поднявшая задницу, склонившись над каким-то подростком так, что будь на ней что-то в духе Кадди, Хаус подал бы на нее в суд за совращение несовершеннолетних. Тринадцатая одарила Хауса быстрым взглядом и снова куда-то исчезла.

-Доктор Хаус, тут…- медсестра протянула ему папку с историей болезни.

Даже не взглянув на папку, Хаус поморщился.

-Крис? Диализ, клизму и пинок под зад. Клизму можно дважды,- милостиво позволил Хаус, вслед торопящейся убраться с глаз долой медсестре. – Вот ведь,- заворчал он, когда женщина скрылась.

Окончательно заскучав, Хаус решил наведаться к коматозникам. По крайней мере там тихо, есть кабельное и нет Кадди.

Едва развернувшись, Хаус резко остановился – что-то кольнуло его в сердце.

Двери больницы распахнулась, впуская довольно необычную посетительницу. Было очевидно, что ей помощь не требовалась – высокая, красивая, румяная и огненно-рыжая.

-Черт, даже у Кадди сиськи меньше,- заметил Хаус вслух, провожая незнакомку глазами.

Женщина… скорее молоденькая девчонка проследовала до регистратуры, показала регистраторше что-то, задала пару вопросов и прошла к лифту.

Размеренно покачивающиеся бедра, туго обтянутые узкой юбкой аккурат в стиле Кадди, длинные ноги и умопомрачительные каблуки могли вскружить голову кому угодно, включая самого главдиагноста больницы.

Некоторые наиболее представители мужской половины населения планеты, волею судьбы оказавшиеся на данный момент в больнице, дружно повернули головы вслед уходящей девушке.

-Вот это задница!- восхитился ближайший пациент – прыщавый мальчишка лет шестнадцати.

В любой другой день Хаус дал бы понять парню, где он находится и с кем связался, но не сейчас.

Хаус готов был проглотить собственный кроссовок, но не согласиться с прыщавым. Однако, даже сердце мизантропа не выдержало, сдаваясь натиску бедер незнакомки.

-Шикарная,- заметил Хаус, устремляясь к лифту, насколько позволяла быстро покалеченная нога.

-Хаус!- растерянный Уилсон столкнулся с ним лоб в лоб.- Ты глаза потерял?

-Приобрел,- махнул рукой Хаус. – Сейчас к нам впорхнула самая шикарная задница, которую я когда-либо видел, это была задница не Кадди.

-Пациентка?- заинтересованно-услужливо подал голос Уилсон.

-С такими сиськами?- фыркнул Хаус.- Помнится мне, стриптизершу я вызвал на четыре.

Уилсон только покачал головой.

-Хаус, зайди ко мне!- подозрительно дрожащим голосом в трубке отозвалась Кадди.

-Если это насчет порно-канала, то не приду,- заявил Хаус.

-Хаус,- резче и чуть громче перебила его Кадди.- Немедленно!

-Сиськи покаже… черт! Отключилась!- вознегодовал он.

-Если не ожил Элвис Пресли, я приперся зря,- в привычной манере он толкнул двери в кабинет начальницы и остолбенел: в кресле напротив стола Кадди в напряженной позе сидела незнакомка, что за минуту смогла перевозбудить всех мало-мальски половозрелых мужчин и парней. – Все-таки стриптизершу прислали раньше,- заметил Хаус.

Незнакомка никак не отреагировала на столь нелестное о себе впечатление.

-Хаус,- Кадди судорожно сглотнула и поднялась с кресла,- это агент Стонтон и она…

Агент Стонтон поднялась и обернулась – рыжие волосы сверкнули, а голубые глаза, смутно знакомые почему-то, смотрели равнодушно и даже чуть враждебно.

-Руководитель лаборатории нанотехнологий Эмбер Стонтон,- девушка не сделала ни малейшего жеста, как принято у ФБР при рукопожатии.- Меня прислали поговорить с Вами, доктор Хаус, и уговорить Вас на операцию, чтобы в дальнейшем Вы могли нормально ходить и…- Хаус машинально откупорил флакон с викодином и забросил в рот сразу три таблетки,- …не злоупотребляли наркотиками,- девушка все так же равнодушно и холодно отследила жест мужчины и закончила фразу.

-Бойтесь данайцев, дары приносящих,- заметил Хаус.- Что Вы там говорили про лабораторию? Я не собираюсь быть подопытной крысой,- предупредил он, насупившись.

-Я не говорила ни слова про крыс,- чуть холоднее заметила девушка.- Но если Вам будет угодно, Вы станете моей подопытной собакой. Напомните мне потом купить Вам ошейник, поводок и плеть для послушания.

-Теперь в ФБР так уговаривают на сомнительные операции?- ничуть не удивился Хаус.

-Я не говорила, что я из ФБР,- осклабилась рыжая.- Я сказала…

-«Руководитель лаборатории»,- повторил Хаус.- Хотите поиздеваться над беззащитным калекой?- он состроил плаксивую мину.

Девушку это нимало не смутило.

-Сочла бы за честь поиздеваться,- заметила она,- но у меня приказ вылечить Вас, доктор Хаус. Остальное меня касается мало. Вот договор,- она ловко кинула ему в руки увесистую папку.- Ознакомьтесь и подпишите. Я предлагаю Вам здоровье, доктор Хаус, но я нисколько не откажусь, чтобы Вы и дальше корчили из себя мученика и полного засранца.

У Кадди отвисла челюсть – руководитель лаборатории нанотехнологий была резковата в выражениях и вела себя… почти как сам Хаус.

Хаус же спокойно обошел девушку, уселся в кресло, швырнул папку на стол и положил подбородок на рукоятку трости.

-То есть, стоит мне подписать, и я получу поводок, ошейник, шестиразовое питание и секс нахаляву?- переспросил он, изучая реакцию агента.

К слову, сама агент отреагировала в привычной ей манере, то есть никак.

-Вы получите здоровье, доктор Хаус,- спокойно ответила она.- Остальные Ваши потребности в расчет не берутся. Изучите договор и подпишите его, если хотите жить нормально и быть полноценным,- ее губы презрительно скривились, а холодные голубые глаза источали нежный яд.

-А секс?- с надеждой вяло поинтересовался Хаус.

Агент чуть усмехнулась.

-О нашем разговоре предпочтительнее молчать,- она обвела глазами Кадди и поскучневшего Хауса.- В случае невыполнения, будут приняты довольно неприятные меры.

-Выпорете нас плетью?- снова съязвил Хаус.

-Хаус!- резко вскрикнула Кадди.

-Она сама упомянула плетку,- насупился он.

Агент резко наклонилась к нему и впилась взглядом в его глаза.

-Я вытрясу Вашу душу, заставлю страдать, привяжу к кровати и поиздеваюсь вволю,- она распрямилась и уже спокойно продолжила:- Но моего мнения никто не спрашивает, и потому я просто предпочту вылечить Вас и забыть как можно быстрее о Вашем существовании.

-Хаус, это же шанс!- в полном восторге воскликнула Кадди.- Ты еще думаешь?

-Я прочитаю,- милостиво согласился Хаус.

Агент кивнула и подошла к дверям.

-Не волнуйтесь, доктор Хаус,- она обернулась.- Два месяца пройдут незаметно, и может быть даже Вы перестанете быть полным мерзавцем по отношению к пациентам.- Она взялась за ручку двери.

-Но хоть стриптиз покажете?- крикнул Хаус.

Агент чуть сильнее стиснула ручку двери, замерев на миг, глубоко вздохнула и вышла, не обернувшись.

Глава 2

Сидя в кабинете Кадди, Хаус и сама хозяйка кабинета изучали договор. Помимо самого договора, в папке было досье на самого Хауса, информация об агенте Стонтон, о ее работе, о нанотехнологиях и нанитах.

-Какая гадость!- заметил Хаус, прочитав о крошках-роботах.- Такое вводить в человеческий организм?!

-А я не согласна,- задумчиво заметила Кадди, погруженная чтение.- Читай!- она сунула ему под нос вырезку из газеты.

Вырезка гласила о новейших достижениях в области нанотехнологий, о первой операции, проведенной на собаке.

Хаус обиделся.

-Вот почему ошейники и плетки. Стерва!

Сказал и задумался. Эмбер Волакис – двуличная стерва – как-то некстати всплыла в памяти.

Хаус даже под страхом смерти не признался бы, что и он, бесчувственная скотина, страдал от потери этой молоденькой девчонки. Агент Стонтон на вид была даже младше, а по документам – намного младше. Совсем девчонка, двадцать два года, но уже руководитель лаборатории довольно серьезных исследований. Физик, квантовый механик, нанотехнолог, микробиолог, исследователь в области космических изысканий, обладатель высокого уровня IQ, просто красотка, Эмбер Стонтон была бы одним из тех немногих людей, к которым Хаус испытывал уважение. Была бы… потому как размер ее груди и вид задницы действовал на нервы не хуже острого язычка и ледяного взгляда голубых глаз.

Никто не смел так нахально вести себя с главным засранцем Принстон-Плейнсборо! Никто! Все дрожали лишь при упоминании имени Хауса, но не Стонтон.

-Значит, эта Скалли порежет меня на винегрет, засунет мне в зад трубочку и накачает роботами?- Хаус откинулся в кресле.

-Она специалист!- напомнила Кадди.- Никто тебя резать не будет,- успокоила она.

-Ты невнимательно читала договор,- заметил Хаус.- Там написано, что будет проведена операция. Операция, Кадди!- нажал он.- Мне слишком дорого мое роскошное тело и моя сногсшибательная задница.

Кадди закатила глаза и примирительно подняла руки.

-Откажешься?

Хаус ответил не сразу. Он осторожно поднялся, потер ноющее бедро, состроил маску умирающего и театрально закатил глаза.

-Если я умру во цвете лет, - трагически заговорил он,- не рыдай над моим телом, Джульетта!

-Пошел вон,- беззлобно подвела итог Кадди и выставила Хауса из кабинета.

Сообщение на пейджеры пришло всей команде через две минуты.

«Сбор через минуту десять секунд!» - гласило сообщение и надо сказать, что команду это не обрадовало. Хаус был настоящим маньяком и психом, и мог уволить только за опоздание на пару секунд.

Взмыленные специалисты ворвались в кабинет диагноста именно в тот момент, когда тот с задумчивым видом развешивал на магнитах листки с газетными вырезками, фото какой-то девушки и пару статей из какого-то журнала.

-Дано,- без приветствия начал Хаус,- девчонка, называющая себя специалистом в области черт знает каких технологий, зашифрованных до черт знает какого уровня, газетные вырезки об этих исследованиях; сиськи третьего размера, высокий уровень интеллекта, предложение внедрить железных букашек в организм неизлечимого больного с ангельским характером, сиськи третьего размера, обещание выпороть при малейшем неповиновении… я уже говорил про сиськи?

Каттнер побелел и прикрыл глаза ладонью, Тринадцатая заерзала на стуле, Тауб с интересом слушал оратора, а Форман постукивал пальцами по столешнице.

-И?- коротко поинтересовался последний, когда Хаус обвел присутствующих взглядом.

-«И»?- возопил Хаус.- Я решаю мировую проблему, а все, что мне могут сказать, это «И?»?!

-Причем тут сиськи?- Тауб откинулся на спинку стула.

-При многом,- уклончиво ответил Хаус.- Не буду ходить вокруг да около, эти сиськи мне не дают покоя вот уже три минуты как. Эти сиськи предлагают мне операцию по внедрению в мой нежный организм какой-то микроскопической неживой гадости, чтобы эта гадость якобы меня вылечила.

Хаус бросил в рот две таблетки викодина и закрыл глаза.

-Я читала про нанитов,- раздался в собственной темноте закрытых хаусовых глаз голос Тринадцатой.- Очень любопытные роботы, которые…

-Уволю!- не открывая глаз заявил Хаус, и Тринадцатая умолкла.- Вопрос не в том, могут ли эти тараканы что-то изменить. Вопрос в том, где эта девчонка врет.

-Почему Вы думаете, что она врет?- снова вмешалась Тринадцатая.- Нанотехнология – это серьезный прорыв в области лечения совершенно невообразимых болезней, включая, может быть, и рак.

-Все врут!- безапелляционно заявил Хаус, подходя к доске, снимая с нее заметку, молча комкая ее и швыряя ею в девушку.- Этой девчонке лет меньше, чем тебе. Думаешь, я позволю себя кромсать сосунку?

Тринадцатая читала заметку, а Катнер, сидевший рядом с ней, вытянул шею и читал из-за плеча.

-Она гений,- просто заметила девушка, пододвигая заметку Таубу и Форману.- Вы не допускаете гения физики и микробиологии?

-Она говорит с зелеными человечками!- развел руками Хаус.- Я не допускаю скопления гениев больше, чем одного на всю больницу и даже штат.

-Ты себе льстишь,- заметил молчавший до этого времени Форман. – Ревнуешь к девочке-гению?

-Я? Ревную?- Хаус довольно успешно выдал маску оскорбленного гения. – Она однажды солгала, сказав, что не из ФБР, а тут,- он ткнул пальцем в вырезку из журнала,- написано, что именно благодаря достижению семнадцатилетней лаборантки Стонтон был успешно вылечен пес Кори, страдавший от рака головного мозга. Бред какой-то,- с чувством выдохнул Хаус, закидывая в рот еще две таблетки.

-Не слишком ли много за раз?- Форман пристально следил за руками Хауса.

-Вот и я говорю – врет девчонка!- поддакнул Хаус.

-Я о викодине,- поправил его Форман.

Хаус проигнорировал замечание.

-Накопайте мне все, что можно про эту Скалли,- распорядился он.- Номера страховок, оценки в колледже, предыдущие места работы, цвет трусиков, номер машины и все ее «достижения» в области физики и зеленых человечков. И…- он остановил вскочившую команду, выжидательно замершую около дверей,- принесите мне мятный чай.

Комната опустела.

-Ты спятил? Тебя же посадят! – Кадди готова была разорвать Хауса голыми руками.

Подумать только: разболтать всю информацию команде!

-Не маячь у меня под носом,- попросил Хаус, сидя в любимом кресле и играя мячиком.- Твоя задница меня возбуждает, что негативно скажется на моем отношении к пациентам. Неудовлетворенный доктор не может мыслить трезво.

-Хаус, ты ненормальный!- повысила голос Кадди, хватаясь за голову.

-Слушай, успокойся уже,- равнодушно заметил Хаус.- Неужели ты действительно полагаешь, что девчонка действительно специалист действительно нанотехнологий?! Да у нее на лбу написано – «ФАНАТКА СЕКРЕТНЫХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ». Стала бы она говорить о секретности, если б знала, что огласки не миновать?

-То есть…- Кадди временно остановила бег по кабинету и недоверчиво посмотрела на повеселевшего Хауса,- ты веришь в то, что она – просто человек с улицы? А если…

-А если нет, то она вся из себя скромница, которую послали выполнить неразрешимую задачу по постановке меня на ноги и так же незаметно уйти в тень от славы, которая потом должна на нее обрушиться, закончил Хаус, швыряя мячиком в стену и ловя его.

-Это ФБР, Хаус, мы сильно рискуем,- Кадди не сдавалась.

-Это они сильно рискуют,- равнодушно заметил Хаус, поймав мячик и снова пуская его в стену.- Они же не думали, что я буду решать задачу самостоятельно?

Кадди не нашлась с ответом. Покачав головой, она неодобрительно взглянула на беззаботного мужчину и вышла.

Хаус побросал мячик еще, и, нехотя отложив игрушку, выудил мобильник.

-Чейз, не занят? Есть разговор.

Не дослушав собеседника, Хаус отключился, поднялся, оперевшись на трость и вышел за дверь.

-Даже не знаю, что сказать,- пожал плечами хирург.- Я никогда не изучал новейшие технологии специально, если это не касалось медицины, но тут…- он снова пожал плечами.

-Сколько процентов ты бы дал наудачу?

-Не знаю, Хаус, - Чейз снова пожал плечами.- Я же говорю, что никогда…

-Ладно, но это вообще возможно: ввести роботов, а потом вывести их?

-Теоретически – да, но на практике я никогда не…

-То есть да,- Хаус пристально буравил молодого мужчину глазами.

-Да,- кивнул Чейз устало.

-Ты сказал так, чтобы от меня отвязаться,- тут же накинулся на него Хаус.- Ты неискренен!

-Хаус, я с операции, которая длилась пять часов,- устало вздохнул Чейз.- Я готов поклясться на Библии, что этот специалист, что будет тебя оперировать, не позволит тебе умереть. Это же просто – надрез, укол… что там еще может быть?

-А ты будешь держать меня за руку?- голубые глаза Хауса показательно наполнились слезами.

Чейз тяжко вздохнул, стащил с себя халат и вышел, оставив Хауса одного.

-Ну и ладно,- проворчал Хаус.

-Эмбер Стонтон, двадцать два года… окончила Йель с отличием… стажировка в NASA… Ого!- Хаус едва не подавился пончиком, прочитав последнюю строчку.- Девчонка в самом деле видела зеленых человечков?- голубые глаза диагноста обратились в немом вопросе к команде.

-Хаус, она действительно специалист,- Форман дочитывал последний лист.- Эта, как ты ее называешь, девчонка, пережила смерть матери в годовалом возрасте, взрыв в лаборатории, едва только начала работать.

-Тут написано, что ее едва откачали, что ее лицо и тело было повреждено настолько, что о такой модельной внешности она могла бы забыть,- заметил Хаус.

-Пластическая операция?- предположил Тауб.

-Кто о чем, а лысый о волосах,- вздохнул Хаус.- Извини,- он прикоснулся к сердцу, выражая извинение.

-У нее на фото нет ни малейшего изъяна,- не обиделся Тауб, пристально разглядывая фотографию девушки.

-В реальности она еще лучше,- вырвалось у Хауса. – И все-таки я ей не верю,- он откинулся на спинку кресла.- Она что-то скрывает.

-А я верю,- Тринадцатая повторила жест Хауса, откидываясь на спинку.- Она гений, Хаус. Любопытно было бы посмотреть на битву гениев,- лукаво усмехнулась она, смело взглянув в глаза начальнику.

-Я окружен идиотами и гениями,- Хаус закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

Глава 3

-Стонтон,- раздался в трубке голос агента.

-Скалли, это Малдер,- ответил Хаус.- Я тут пораздумал над Вашим предложением…- он сделал многообещающую паузу в надежде на вопрос, но его не последовало. Пришлось продолжить.- Так вот, я тут подумал… Вы в самом деле видели зеленых человечков?

-Это все, что Вас заинтересовало в моей биографии, доктор Хаус?- холодный тон собеседницы не предвещал ничего хорошего, но Хаусу было как всегда плевать.

-Нет, еще размер груди. Настоящая?

На том конце раздался звук, очень похожий на вздох.

-Настоящая,- этого говорить не следовало – у Хауса мгновенно включилась природный сарказм.

-Пальпацию позволите?

-Если потом готовы ходить в гипсе, то позволю,- в тон ему ответила агент Стонтон.

-Стерва,- тихо, но ровно настолько, чтобы его услышали на том конце, проговорил Хаус.

-Больше, чем Вы себе представляете,- подтвердила агент.- Это все или будет что-то по делу?

-Ошейник уже приобрели?- не сдался Хаус.- Учтите, у меня очень нежная шея и вообще… открою страшный секрет: шея – моя эрогенная зона.

-Это все?- переспросили на том конце линии.

-Еще нет,- Хаусу доставляло небывалое наслаждение поддеть эту девчонку.- Еще мой эрогенной…

-Хаус, заткнитесь,- спокойно прервали его.

Диагност даже захлебнулся возмущением - насколько это было произнесено… равнодушно!

-Ваше решение? У меня нет времени выяснять Ваши мечты.

-Скажем, как Вы смотрите на то, чтобы сегодня вместе поужинать? Скажем, в семь?- сделал очередную попытку врач.

-Отрицательно,- совершенно невозмутимо ответила девушка.

-А если я заеду за Вами?- не сдался Хаус.

-Если Вы согласитесь на операцию, то я подумаю,- смилостивились на том конце.

-Решено. Заеду в семь.

-Да, но… Вы же не знаете, где я живу!

Хаус, наслаждаясь собственным величием, повесил трубку.

В кои-то веки в выглаженной рубашке, безупречном пиджаке, классических брюках вместо привычных джинсов, но по-прежнему в кедах, Хаус, благоухая парфюмом и сияя свежевыбритым лицом, подъехал к гостинице, где жила та, ради которой он претерпел над собой немыслимые надругательства.

-Стонтон.

-Я жду,- сообщил он в трубку, и, едва девушка успела что-то сказать, тут же отключил связь.

Как Хаус ни не любил машины, предпочитая ездить на мотоцикле, ради спутницы он сделал над собой еще одно колоссальное усилие и взял на вечер свою машину.

Хаус готов был поклясться, что весь персонал Принстон-Плейнсборо высыпал бы на улицу полюбоваться почти безукоризненным видом главного мучителя пациентов.

Отчасти диагност все же надеялся, что вечер пройдет более плодотворно, чем обычно.

Рыжеволосая девушка вышла из вестибюля, ослепляя швейцара своим безупречным внешним видом, и все-таки, не настолько откровенным, насколько того хотелось бы Хаусу: белоснежная блузка, черные брюки, галстук и высокие каблуки. Эротично, но все-таки несколько не то.

Стонтон сразу увидела машину и водителя, кивнула, не меняя выражения лица, и открыла дверь машины.

-Простите, что не открываю перед Вами дверь,- Хаус взглядом указал на ногу.

-Нет проблем,- ответила девушка, усаживаясь.- Итак, что же Вы решили, доктор Хаус?

Официальный тон начал надоедать и Хаус предпринял попытку расслабить девушку.

-Можно просто Грегори, - чуть улыбнулся он.

-Как хотите… Грегори,- ответила агент, но ответного жеста не сделала.

Машина мягко тронулась с места.

-Могу я называть и Вас по имени, Скалли?

-Стонтон,- поправила девушка.

-Так все-таки?

-Думаю, будет лучше, если Вы будете называть меня агент Стонтон, доктор Хаус,- резко ответила девушка, помрачнев.

-Даже не Грегори?- Хаус разогнал машину.

Девушка ответила не сразу.

-Пусть по имени, но не панибратски,- сказала она наконец, когда машина остановилась у симпатичного ресторана.

-Как будет угодно, Скалли,- осклабился Хаус, выходя из машины.

Даже несмотря на боль в поврежденной мышце, Хаус всеми силами пытался пробить стену отчуждения в красивой девушке, но безуспешно. Любое касание она мгновенно пресекала, как будто чего-то боясь. При этом выражение ее лица становилось резким и каким-то болезненно-страдающим.

-Что Вы решили, доктор Ха… Грегори?- она почти не прикоснулась к ужину, в то время как сам Хаус уплетал с аппетитом.

-Вы на диете и бережете фигуру?- ответил вопросом на вопрос он. Холодные голубые глаза смотрели без малейшей симпатии, словно перед девушкой сидело самое безобразное насекомое, которое хотелось раздавать.- Слушайте, я понимаю, что неприятен, но нельзя же настолько жестко реагировать на меня?!- не выдержал он, на автомате закидывая в рот две таблетки викодина.

-Я с превеликим удовольствием проведу операцию, и через два месяца забуду Вас навсегда,- равнодушно ответила агент, проследив жест Хауса.- Я так понимаю, что не вписываюсь в Ваш замкнутый мирок, и со своей стороны не желаю рушить его. Два месяца, доктор Хаус, и Вы обо мне забудете,- она даже не потрудилась назвать его по имени.

-Все-таки операция?- поскучнел Хаус.

-Анализы на момент операции, снимки мышцы… Вы же не думаете, что я просто сделаю Вам укол и отбуду домой?

Хаус раздраженно бросил салфетку на стол. Чертова девчонка ломалась, как последняя целка!

-Послушайте, я Вам настолько противен, что Вы не позволяете мне даже прикоснуться к себе?

Голубые глаза собеседницы чуть распахнулись.

-Вовсе нет,- только чуткий слух Хауса смог бы определить в ее голосе нотки страха.- Вы… сильный человек, я Вас уважаю, Вашу работу. Я понимаю, что Вы видите во мне объект сексуальных фантазий, но…

-Я вижу сушеную воблу, - Хаус раздражался все сильнее по мере нарастания боли.- Дохлую камбалу, которой надо выполнить задание любой ценой.

-У всех есть задание, доктор Хаус, которое надо выполнить любой ценой!- повысила голос агент Стонтон.

-На что Вы готовы пойти, чтобы его выполнить?- прошипел он.

-На что ВЫ готовы пойти, чтобы перестать быть сволочью и стать наконец здоровым?- зашипела в ответ девушка, наклоняясь к нему.- Я предлагаю Вам жизнь – Вы издеваетесь. Я говорю – вот здоровье, бери – Вы издеваетесь! Я говорю…- она резко замолчала и отпрянула от него, став снова чуть равнодушной внешне, хотя Хаус видел, что маска спокойствия дается ей нелегко.

-Хорошо,- неожиданно согласился Хаус, изучая поведение девушки.- Я согласен на операцию.

Лицо девушки посветлело.

-Одно условие,- Хаус насладился резкой переменой в лице агента Стонтон.- Вы расскажете мне правду о себе.

-Вы уже раскопали все, что Вам было нужно,- спокойно ответила она.

-Раскопали все, что Вы позволили нам раскопать. Думаете, я плохо знаю федералов и их игры в секретные материалы?

-Мне нечего скрывать,- девушка пожала плечами.- Информация не засекречена и Вы получили к ней доступ, едва я вступила с Вами в контакт.

Хаус минуту молча изучал непроницаемое лицо девушки, прежде чем решился осторожно произнести:

-Сколько у Вас скелетов в шкафу, Скалли?

-Достаточно, чтобы не пускать Вас в мой шкаф, доктор Хаус,- в его манере ответила она, поднимаясь и вынимая бумажник.

-Вот этого не надо!- решительно воспротивился он.

-Я не нуждаюсь в опеке и оплате моих счетов, доктор Хаус… Грегори,- чуть улыбнулась она, кидая сотенные купюры на стол рядом с почти нетронутым ужином.- И… вот еще что… - она чуть наклонилась к нему,- Вы безусловно правы в том, что все лгут, но одни лгут ради себя, другие - ради других. Спокойной ночи, доктор.

Не успел Хаус открыть рот, как агент Стонтон была такова.

-Черт, непредвиденные траты!- «разочаровался» он.- Опять придется вызывать проститутку!

Утро Хаус встретил как всегда мрачно. Чертова девица не давала покоя даже во сне, явившись к нему в кружевном голубом пеньюаре с плетью в руке. Войдя в больницу, Хаус заранее ненавидел всех и вся и просто-таки жаждал дать кому-нибудь пинка.

-Уилсон! – дверь кабинета онколога едва не слетела с петель, но самого хозяина кабинета за ней не обнаружилось.- Где же его носит, черт подери?!- рассвирепел Хаус.

-…будет намного удобнее,- раздался голос Уилсона за дверью, и, когда она распахнулась, у Хауса едва глаза на лоб не полезли – его друг осторожно обнимал за талию чертову ходячую Виагру! – Хаус…- тихо произнес смущенный Уилсон.- Я… мы…

-Вы спали?- без приветствия в лоб поинтересовался Хаус.

-Каждый у себя,- немедленно ответила Стонтон.

-Знаете, знавал я одну Двуличную Стерву,- задумчиво произнес Хаус, - но Вы просто какая-то Ходячая Виагра мгновенного действия.

-Хаус, Эмбер просто…- Уилсон бросил быстрый взгляд на спокойную девушку и поправился:- агент Стонтон спрашивала о тебе.

-Та-а-ак,- протянул Хаус.- Уже «Эмбер»… скоро будешь звать ее «Милая»?

-Не начинай!- с вызовом ответил онколог.

-Я не делаю секрета из опроса, доктор Хаус,- девушка прошла в кабинет, осторожно обогнув покалеченную ногу Хауса и едва коснувшись его плеча рукой.- Я изучаю Вас и Вашу болезнь, чтобы упростить процедуру. Я могу быть некорректной, как Вы, но это было бы неудобно.

-И что же Вы спрашивали? – Хаус потер ногу и достал бутылочку с викодином.- Какого цвета у меня трусы или размер моего большого…

-Хаус!- гневно воскликнул Уилсон.

-… самомнения?- закончил Хаус, закидывая в рот две таблетки.

-Сколько раз и в каких дозах Вы принимаете наркотик,- ответила агент Стонтон.- Меня, поверьте, мало интересует Ваш большой…- она сделала ту же паузу, что и Хаус,-… эгоизм. Я сделаю свою работу и как страшный сон забуду про Вас, равно, как и Вы про меня.

-Забудешь тут,- проворчал Хаус, глотая еще таблетку.

Глаза девушки злобно сверкнули – ее силы воли едва хватило, чтобы не выбить бутылочку из рук мужчины – Хаус это мгновенно отметил.

-Вы…- она нервно сглотнула, но мгновенно взяла себя в руки.- Не стоит так помногу,- едва ли не просительно прошептала она, глядя на бутылочку.

-Ах, извините, Вас забыл спросить!- съязвил Хаус, открывая двери кабинета.- Оставлю вас наедине, голубки. Не шалите!

Едва дверь закрылась, как девушка закрыла руками лицо.

-Простите его, он такой был не всегда,- Уилсон неловко топтался около своего стола, не решаясь утешить девушку.

-Я помогу ему,- услышал он тихий голос девушки из-под ладоней.- Я вылечу, я смогу…

Никто бы не понял значение этих слов, таких важных для самой Эмбер.

Глава 4

Эмбер не была знакома с Уилсоном до сего дня. Не успевая в закрывающийся лифт, она попросила подождать ее. Двери придержали и позволили ей войти. Каблуки сильно отравляли жизнь, но только Эмбер сама могла обосновать свой выбор такой неудобной обуви. Осточертевший до боли в печенках костюм жал, давил, сковывал движения и вообще выставлял ее полной дурой, хоть и сексапильной. Где-то в глубине души до чертиков хотелось облачиться в любимые джинсы, кроссовки и футболку, набросив сверху снежно-белый халат, но было нельзя.

Споткнувшись о дверь, Эмбер обязательно бы свалилась на пол - не привыкшие к издевательствам ноги гудели от «шпилек», но незнакомец успел ее подхватить.

-Не ушиблись?- вежливо поинтересовался он, по-прежнему держа ее за талию.

-Нет, спасибо,- ответила девушка, вставая на ноги.- Благодарю. Мне четвертый.

-Вы к кому-то конкретному?- поинтересовался мужчина.

-Мне нужен доктор Уилсон. Вы его не знаете?

-Знаю. Это я.

Уилсон впервые после смерти Эмбер Волакис готов был влюбиться.

-Очень рада познакомиться с Вами, доктор Уилсон,- девушка протянула руку для рукопожатия. Уилсон осторожно сомкнул пальцы на ее ладони.- Я агент Эмбер Стонтон, прибыла по спецзаданию для лечения доктора Хауса.

Эмбер спокойно говорила о секретном задании – это было необходимо. Разумеется, Хаус успел растрезвонить по всей больнице про рыжую Скалли, про договор на операцию и прочие совершенно секретные документы. Нужно было хорошо знать характер Хауса, чтобы высчитать его действие на два шага вперед. Эмбер Хауса знала слишком хорошо, несмотря на то, что никогда его не видела.

-Ну да,- кивнул Уилсон.- Хаус успел мне вчера рассказать. Вы ведь запретили ему это делать, верно? Секретное задание и все такое?

-Это не настолько секретное задание, доктор Уилсон,- вздохнула Эмбер.- Только не говорите Хаусу – ему будет приятнее осознавать собственное величие и с увлечением копаться в тайнах, которых, в целом, и нет,- улыбнулась она.

Уилсона она так же не знала, изучая его жизнь лишь по документам. И хотя этот спокойный уверенный в себе человек был симпатичен Эмбер, она особо отметила его близость с тем, кого ей волей судьбы придется лечить. Это играло на руку, но требовалось нечто большее, чтобы вытянуть из Уилсона нужную информацию.

Особо кокетничать Эмбер даже не думала – событие в лифте уже дало толчок зародышу отношений, требовалось лишь обильно удобрить его профессионализмом и капелькой женской чуткости.

-Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь о докторе Хаусе? – Эмбер вложила в чувственный голос всю душу. – Мне необходимо знать о нем все, чтобы помочь ему адаптироваться после операции.

-Конечно,- Эмбер показалось, что мужчина слегка смутился.- Мой кабинет Вас устроит?- поняв двусмысленность фразы, доктор смутился повторно, но уверенным жестом толкнул двери своего кабинета.- Здесь нам будет удобнее…

Эмбер едва сдержалась, чтобы не ударить Хауса по руке, в которой тот сжимал флакон викодина. Наркотик разрушал его, давал временное облегчение, но ломал. Эмбер знала про ломку под Рождество, когда Хаус едва не погиб, не приняв дозу.

Эмбер не была святой, и в ее шкафу действительно с лихвой хватало скелетов всех мастей, но к наркотикам она относилась враждебно. Даже когда сама мучилась от боли, она боролась до конца, не позволяя вводить ей морфин и прочую гадость.

Сила воли сдала лишь раз, за что она до сих пор себя винила – пристрастие к нанитам стало ее викодином, как у Хауса. Если бы можно было решить ситуацию иначе, Эмбер бы ее решила, но только наниты давали быстрый долговременный эффект.

Наркоманка с небольшим стажем, как она называла себя, невесело усмехаясь, но если даже в случае Хауса можно было надеяться на спасение, на Эмбер же врачи поставили крест.

-Я помогу ему,- прошептала она.- Я вылечу, я смогу…

И Эмбер знала, что если не сможет она – не сможет никто.

Уилсон заставил ее выпить воды, явно надеясь на какие-то откровения, но когда их не последовало, он не обиделся и принялся рассказывать все, что она давно уже знала сама.

Единственное, что Эмбер не нравилось больше всего – количество таблеток, принимаемых Хаусом, росло день ото дня. Возможно, что еще год – и Хаусу не смогла бы помочь даже она.

Характер Хауса ее не поразил – все было предсказуемо, за исключением ужина, на который тот ее пригласил. Конечно, Эмбер понимала, на что надеялся диагност, но дать ему требуемое она не могла бы даже под угрозой расстрела. Прикосновения Хауса вызывали гнев и страх, противный комок стоял в горле с самого первого мгновения, когда она увидела его. Она могла бы совершить глупость, если бы не прошла жестокую школу жизни, учась подчинять нервы воле.

Больше и больше Эмбер желала только одного – спасти Хауса любой ценой. Потом уехать, попытаться забыть его, вычеркнуть все, с ним связанное…

Долгие годы бессонных ночей, адской работы могли помочь человеку, которого она знала лишь по документам. Для чего это было нужно ей? Ни для чего и Эмбер отдавала себе в этом отчет. Начальство выставило жесткие условия работы, но даже в правилах Эмбер смогла найти лазейку и делать все так, как только она одна считала нужным.

Команда Хауса чем-то напоминала ее собственную – волевой Стоун, расчетливый Кристенсон, ответственная и пунктуальная до тошноты Гейтс, зоркая Рид и хладнокровно-беспощадный Эстон. Все люди, которым она доверяла хотя бы наполовину, люди, которые доверяли ей все – от принятия решений за жизнь питомцев в лаборатории, до принятия решений за их собственные жизни.

Эмбер прикрыла задницу Стоуну, когда тот запорол трехлетний эксперимент одним неловким жестом. Эмбер вытащила из жестокой депрессии Рид, когда у той погибла мать... Эстон помог самой Эмбер при взрыве в лаборатории, когда жизнь девушки в буквальном смысле висела на волоске.

Эстон погиб, спасая начальницу, вдвое младше его самого. Эстон погиб, а Эмбер выкарабкалась – чудом ли, бешеной ли волей к жизни, но она выжила.

Остальное значения не имело. Годы работы не пропали даром – наниты работали, они и только они поддержали ее, сделав ее полностью зависимой. Пусть. Если такова цена – она ее заплатила.

Но Хаус… это совершенно другое. Это не друг, не коллега, не любимый. Это просто Хаус и Эмбер сделает все, чтобы выцарапать его из лап наркомании.

Пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать вопрос Уилсона:

-С Вами все в порядке? – и внимательный взгляд его темных глаз, и лицо, склонившееся над Эмбер, и рука, лежащая у нее на плече.

Пришлось сфокусировать собственные глаза на лице мужчины, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть.

Чувства нахлынули так не вовремя!

Эмбер возненавидела себя за слабости – не время киснуть, впереди лимбо, ад, Содом и Гоморра.

-Да… все нормально. Извините, просто…- пришлось сделать вид, что закружилась голова.- Много работы, сами понимаете,- и выдавить слабую извиняющуюся улыбку.

Уилсон поверил.

-Вы много работаете, когда же Вы отдыхаете?

Эмбер вздохнула. С тех пор, как она очнулась после комы, она больше не отдыхала, послав свою личную жизнь куда подальше. Все стало так сложно!

-Я отдыхаю, доктор Уилсон,- Эмбер постаралась, чтобы ложь выглядела правдоподобно и улыбка не вышла жалкой, но по мягкому укору в темных глазах онколога, она поняла, что раскрылась.

До боли захотелось быть просто хрупкой девушкой, чтобы о ней позаботились, чтобы…

-Как Вы смотрите на то, чтобы сегодня поужинать? Скажем, в восемь.

Эмбер сдержала горький вздох. Мужчина был ей симпатичен, но все-таки превыше всего работа, Хаус, черт бы его драл…

Она пристально взглянула в лицо мужчине.

-Не откажусь,- облегченно выдохнула она.- В восемь.

Она назвала гостиницу, написала номер телефона и торопливо выскочила за двери.

Столько лет и вот один мужчина, который сможет узнать страшную правду о ней. Хорошо еще, что Уилсон не Хаус. Тот до конца ее жизни извел бы ее насмешками.

Эмбер глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и нацепила на лицо привычную маску пренебрежения – ей предстоял еще один тяжелый день в компании Хауса.

Хаус обнаружился в Радиологии, где он восседал с довольным видом на стуле и сосал леденец на палочке.

-А, Скалли,- поприветствовал он вошедшую Стонтон.- Уже успела трахнуть Уилсона?

Тринадцатая, возившаяся с приборами в рентген-кабинете, покраснела до корней волос, Тауб закашлялся, Форман едва не побелел, что было бы немыслимо.

-Внимание, все! Эта рыжая – агент Скалли, о которой я уже говорил.- Хаус в привычной ему манере помахал леденцом и снова сунул его в рот.

-Агент Стонтон, - поправила Эмбер.- Эмбер Стонтон, специалист по нанотехнологиям, отчет о которых вы наверняка уже успели изучить благодаря нахальству… или глупости?.. вашего начальника.

Хаус широко улыбнулся. Его забавляла манера рыжей виагры копировать его стиль, с которым он привык относиться к людям.

-Не шевелитесь, пожалуйста,- попросила пациента Тринадцатая в динамик.

-МРТ,- пояснил Хаус, раскачиваясь на стуле.- Знаешь такое?

-Имейте уважение к тому, кто Вас будет резать на кусочки,- поморщилась Эмбер.

-Иметь или не иметь – вот в чем вопрос,- пошутил Хаус, напряженно следя за приборами.- Тауб, увеличь,- он ткнул в экран.- Оч-ч-чень интересно!- с преувеличенной жизнерадостностью произнес Хаус, вынимая леденец изо рта.

-Я подожду в коридоре,- Эмбер развернулась и толкнула дверь.

-Ревнуешь к тем, у кого мозг больше, Скалли?- раздался голос главного засранца ей в спину.

Эмбер готова была пнуть его, но даже не обернулась и вышла.

Вся ее жизнь складывалась из бесконечной учебы. Сначала школа, потом колледж, университет, работа в спецпрограмме для одаренных людей, NASA с их странностями, лаборатория, где она начинала лаборанткой, потом первой помощницей, потом руководителем, пройдя весь путь всего за год.

Конечно, она присутствовала на различного рода исследованиях, видела за свои годы немало того, что никому не пожелала бы видеть, имела дело не только с животными и людьми, но даже и с теми, кто был не человеческого и даже не земного происхождения, и все равно, по прошествии стольких лет у нее был панический страх приборов, начавшийся после взрыва в лаборатории. Казалось бы – ее обследовали бережно, в одно касание, лучшие врачи и диагносты мира, но…

-Мне очень жаль…- завершающая фраза каждого осмотра была стандартной.

Люди… даже животные, которых лечили, вызывали у Эмбер чувство, недостойное ученого – зависть и злость. Они имели шанс на выздоровление, на полноценную жизнь, на счастье. Она такого позволить себе не могла.

Ее жизнь закончилась при взрыве.

-…обедать,- Хаус едва не сшиб ее с ног, довольно ловко для калеки выпорхнув из Радиологии.- Скалли!

-Стонтон,- устало поправила Эмбер, потирая лоб, который саднило. Не от удара, а от давно мучавших ее проблем.

-Все равно,- Хаус бесцеремонно сгреб ее в охапку и потащил в столовую.- Не против пообедать?

Эмбер только вздохнула.

-Запишите на счет Уилсона,- Хаус с полным подносом гордо прошествовал к свободному столику и тут же принялся за еду.

Эмбер же кусок в горло не лез.

-Если Вы подписали договор, мы могли бы начать операцию уже завтра,- тихо сказала Стонтон.

-А подождать это никак не может?- Хаус был явно в ударе.

-Сколько?- устало подняла глаза Стонтон.

Хаус демонстративно задрал рукав рубашки, вперил глаза в циферблат часов и задумчиво воздел глаза к потолку.

-Минут двадцать.

Эмбер вздохнула.

-Что, у тебя горит?- «посочувствовал» он.

-Доктор Хаус, я бы попросила…

-Да брось!- перебил девушку диагност.- Здесь моя территория и мои правила, Скалли. Даже если ты решишь откромсать от меня кусочек моего божественного тела, это не дает тебе ни малейшего шанса быть «агентом Стонтон при исполнении»- поддразнил он.

-Я и есть при исполнении,- ответила она спокойно, закипая только в душе.- И мне бы поскорее покончить с этим.

-Слушай, Скалли,- Хаус раздраженно бросил салфетку на стол.- Ты какая-то дерганная. Нет, я понимаю, тебе нелегко находиться в сиянии моей гениальности,- Эмбер закатила глаза,- но тебя как будто кто кусает в одно место. В чем дело?

-В Вас,- она отщипнула кусок хлеба, но не съела его, а лишь раскрошила.

-Ты не будешь?- он указал на ее порцию жаркого. Когда она качнула головой, Хаус немедленно сгреб тарелку и принялся ее опустошать, нимало не смущаясь.

-Хочу предупредить, что реабилитационный период будет долгим и мне придется на это время почти буквально стать Вашей тенью,- горестно произнесла агент.

Хаус обрадовался, как ребенок новой игрушке.

-Правда? Переедешь ко мне и будешь стирать мои носки? Учти, я пинаюсь во сне.

-И не мечтайте,- совсем убито произнесла девушка, потирая лоб.

-Ты в порядке?- Хаус впервые сделал вид, что ему не наплевать на девчонку – слишком яростно она терла лоб.

-Да… все хорошо… - она резко вскочила и буквально бегом покинула столовую.

Хаус проводил ее долгим задумчивым взглядом.

Что-то с этой агентшей было явно нечисто.

Глава 5

Хаусу было хорошо – он глотал таблетки на виду у всех, Эмбер себе такого позволить не могла по многим причинам.

Номер раз – сам Хаус, насмешек которого Эмбер бы не вынесла.

Номер два – ее работа, волею которой ее занесло в Нью-Джерси.

Номер три – та самая причина, по которой ей было отказано в нормальной жизни после катастрофы в лаборатории.

Стоя у раковины в туалете, Эмбер едва не плакала от боли. Лицо жгло огнем, а баночка с кремом опустела наполовину. Свежей порции спасения ждать еще неделю.

Ужас от осознания того, что могло произойти на глазах Хауса, вогнал несчастную девушку в холодный пот.

Ополоснув пылающее болью лицо ледяной водой, она осторожно втерла в кожу крем. Облегчение пришло мгновенно, но именно оно едва не заставляло ее выть от безысходности. Хауса можно спасти - операция и крошки-роботы доделают все сами, но ей, Эмбер, не помог бы никто.

-…и вернусь. Ой, простите!- симпатичная блондинка вошла в туалет и застала Эмбер, испуганно вздрогнувшую и едва не выронившую заветную баночку крема. – Вам нехорошо?

Элиссон Кэмерон, поняла Стонтон. Одна из бывших во всех смыслах слов женщин Хауса. Его бывшая любовница и бывшая же сотрудница команды.

-Все нормально,- лицо посвежело, дышать стало легче. Эмбер глубоко вдохнула и спрятала баночку в сумочку, которую постоянно носила с собой. Ежедневное спасение, потерять которое было бы равнозначно смерти.- Вы ведь доктор Кэмерон, я не ошибаюсь?- Эмбер не стала протягивать руку для приветствия – Элиссон как раз намыливала руки.

-Да,- улыбнулась девушка.- А Вы должно быть та самая рыжеволосая бестия, о которой шумит на всех углах Хаус.

-Хаус всегда шумит, на то он и Хаус,- заметила Эмбер, облегченно вздохнув – контакт к Кэмерон шел легко.- Если б он не шумел, я бы решила, что он умер.

Шутка вышла легкой только для Кэмерон. Самой Стонтон было не смешно, зато обстановка разрядилась.

-Вы правда специалист по нанотехнологиям? Я еще студенткой мельком изучала эту области физики.

-Я слишком молода? Однако, это действительно так. Я руководитель лаборатории по научным исследованиям в области нанотехнологий.

-Вы себе не представляете, что было вчера,- Элиссон округлила глаза и едва не полезла обниматься.- Когда Хаус раззвонил по всей больнице, что его прооперируют и вернут ему нормальную жизнь, больница едва не стала домом душевнобольных – все радовались избавлению от зануды-Хауса!

-Я еще даже не начала его превращение в прекрасного лебедя,- улыбнулась Стонтон.- Радоваться пока рановато.

-Ой, ну что Вы!- махнула рукой Кэмерон.- Наши сердца греет одна только мысль о том, что тиран станет прекрасным принцем.

-Ему не говорите – он просто не поймет и или наделает глупостей, или гадостей, что более вероятно,- заговорщически подмигнула Стонтон.

Девушки рассмеялись.

Стонтон понятия не имела, что творилось в голове иммунолога, но понимала, что и эта девушка стала очередной жертвой нападок со стороны вреднейшего из врачей больницы.

Что ж… разумеется, можно было бы пожалеть Элиссон, она показалась довольно неплохой девушкой, но Стонтон не собиралась никого жалеть.

Нет, она не была черствой, просто… просто Кэмерон была красивой, такой молодой и здоровой, что едва ли могла вызвать жалость.

Распрощавшись с новообретенной подругой, Стонтон вышла в столовую. Хауса, как и следовало ожидать там не обнаружилось. Не нашлось его и в его кабинете, даже комната совещаний была пуста, хотя на доске красовались многочисленные записи об очередных догадках свежеприбывшего пациента с загадочной болезнью.

Стонтон не стала бы лезть в дела Хауса, если бы диагноз не бросался в глаза. Осторожно открыв двери комнаты, она подошла к доске, взяла маркер и, жирно обведя пять симптомов, стрелочками провела их к диагнозу, который написала на свободном месте.

Хаус ее не убьет, но злиться будет совершенно справедливо. Плевать!

Лифт снова преподнес сюрпризы.

-Вы? – улыбка совершенно по-дурацки расползлась по лицу Стонтон при виде немного растерявшегося и чуть засмущавшегося Уилсона.

-Я,- ответил онколог.- Обедать. Не составите компанию? Уверен, что Хаус уже успел списать с меня пару десятков долларов. Обжора ненасытный! В него, если не остановить вовремя, влезет ящик пива и сотня гамбургеров,- пожаловался мужчина.

Стонтон улыбнулась. Определенно, этот доктор ей нравился. Не столько внешне, сколько совершенно мальчишечьим румянцем и галантностью истого джентльмена. Как такой человек мог терпеть Хауса - непонятно.

-С удовольствием. И хотя Хаус уже успел отравить мне обед своим присутствием и шуточками, так, что я даже не смогла поесть, я с радостью пообедаю в Вашей компании.

Плюс лучезарная улыбка – и Уилсона можно было брать готовым хоть в лифте.

Выкачивать из Уилсона информацию было проще, чем отобрать карамельку у младенца. Нет, Стонтон не кривила душой, говоря самой себе, что охотно переспит с этим замечательным человеком, хотя неприятный осадок в душе остался бы.

Спасти Хауса – вот единственное, для чего она прибыла в Принстон-Плейнсборо, но куда деться от вполне человеческих нужд организма, тем более, если как на грех, тут обитают такие сногсшибательные экземпляры?

Пока Уилсон, чуть смущаясь, рассказывал ей какую-то историю из практики, Стонтон слушала и понимала, что наверное второй раз в жизни влюбилась. Конечно, этот человек не будет страдать, когда она исчезнет из его жизни так же внезапно, как и появилась. Он поставит «галочку» и продолжит жить… ну и пусть! Если у нее нет нормального шанса иметь нормальные отношения и нормальную любовь, она вполне обойдется интрижками и относительно нормальным сексом, если не придется снова бежать мазаться кремом посреди акта.

-…Вы представляете?- Уилсон засмеялся.

Поняв, что речь шла о каком-то забавном случае, Стонтон так же засмеялась, хотя мысли были невеселыми.

-Доктор Уилсон…

-Можно Джеймс,- разрешил он.- Мы с Вами в некотором роде коллеги.

-Соответственно, тогда я просто Эмбер,- конечно, был риск, что милашка-онколог увидит в ней отголосок погибшей невесты – это имя! - но выбора все равно не было. Контакт прерывать было бы глупо. – Скажите, Джеймс, что Вы думаете о благополучном исходе операции? Доктор Хаус сможет вернуться к полноценной жизни, избавиться от наркотической зависимости и возможно жениться?

Уилсон едва не поперхнулся, когда девушка заговорила о женитьбе Хауса.

-Д… даже не знаю,- чуть заикаясь от шока произнес он.- Возможно. Если все пройдет удачно, боль исчезнет, мы вылечим его от наркотиков, может и женится… хотя я сомневаюсь,- честно признал он, гоняя остаток хлеба по тарелке.- Он Вам нравится?- в лоб спросил Уилсон, поднимая пытливые глаза на девушку.

-Нет!- слишком быстро и резко вскрикнула Стонтон.- То есть да… то есть… не в смысле…- она вдруг поняла, что так и не решила для себя столь несерьезный для нее и, по-видимому, важный для остальных вопрос.- Он замечательный врач, высококлассный специалист,- начала она, отдышавшись.- Видите ли, Джеймс, ученых много, а врачей – мало. Специалистов его уровня – еще меньше. Пока ученые копаются в глубинах Вселенной, пытаясь отыскать отголоски цивилизаций на звездах или изобретают лазер, врачи спасают жизни,- «Мне очень жаль…»- прозвучало в ее голове снова.- Они не боги, но все же…- Стонтон одарила Уилсона каким-то жалобным взглядом.

Мужчина понял ее сумбурный рассказ и не стал лезть в душу.

В очередной раз Стонтон подумала, что два совершенно разных человека в принципе не могли бы ужиться под одной крышей, но непонятным образом Уилсон и Хаус разрушали казалось бы устоявшиеся догмы.

Хаус не преминул бы покопаться в душе, Уилсон тактично промолчал и понял слова между строк.

Обед едва успел закончиться, как около стола погребальным колоколом ударилась об пол знаменитая во всей больнице трость.

-Так,- коротко и емко донеслось сверху.- Детишки все-таки шалят,- трость снова ударилась об пол.- Мисс Скалли, соблаговолите уже не совращать персонал больницы!- с притворно-угрожающими нотками заявил Хаус.

-Хаус, полно уже, а?- застонал Уилсон, вставая из-за стола.

Стонтон не стала засиживаться.

-Вы шпионите за мной, доктор Хаус?- она могла позволить себе наклониться к высокому мужчине.- Вынюхиваете? А может, Вы ревнуете?

Хаусу было, откровенно говоря, плевать и на девчонку, и на ее амбиции, но тут она явно перегибала палку, и нужно было срочно восстанавливать пошатнувшуюся репутацию сатаны всея Принстон-Плейнсборо.

-Ревную?- возопил он на всю столовую.- Я? Разумеется! Уилсон мой! – он обхватил за талию закрывшего руками лицо покрасневшего Уилсона и нежно чмокнул воздух у его щеки.

Стонтон тяжко вздохнула, не решив отстаивать свежеприобретенного поклонника.

-До свидания, Джеймс,- попрощалась она и пошла к выходу.

Вдогонку ей неслось:

-Скалли, запомни, у нас давние нежные отношения! Я безумно люблю Уилсона!

-Вот же придурок!- нежно прошептала Стонтон, обернувшись и широко улыбнувшись отбивающемуся от объятий Уилсону и Хаусу, «гневно» потрясающему тростью в сторону Стонтон.

Глава 6

-То есть ты не подпишешь?- Кадди изучала непроницаемое лицо Хауса.

-Нет,- просто ответил он, ожесточенно нажимая кнопки на джойстике.- Я пока еще в здравом уме и не доверю жизнь девчонке, насколько бы гением она ни была.

-Хаус, ты проверил информацию, она говорит правду,- попыталась убедить его Кадди, но вышло плохо.

-Аа-а-ай! Это ты виновата!- жалобно застонал Хаус, когда монитор показал конец игры.

-Прекрати уже валяться здесь! – разозлилась начальница.- Имей уважение к коматозникам!

-Любовь моя, если я не имею его к ходящим, лежащим и прочим, то к овощам я не имею его вообще,- тем не менее Хаус поднялся с койки, аккуратно поправил покрывало и даже подоткнул его под неподвижное тело, погладил по голове мужчину-коматозника и сделал губы трубочкой.- Утю-тю, мой огурчик.

-Хаус!- Кадди замахнулась на него, но он увернулся.

-Тс-с-с! Не тревожь покой рассады!- грозно прогрохотал он, подняв указательный палец.

-Ха-а-аус!- застонала Кадди.- Выметайся!

Задрав нос, громко стуча в пол тростью, презрительно фыркнув Кадди в грудь, Хаус гордо удалился из палаты.

Гнев Хауса можно было понять – кто-то, явно нахальнее его самого, похозяйничал в его вотчине, трогал – боже, писал!- его маркером на его доске! Что там, кто-то поставил верный диагноз раньше самого Хауса! Такое вынести было трудно.

Этот «кто-то» явно не понимал, с кем связался и кому насолил.

И этот «кто-то» Хаусу уже был знаком.

-Наглая стервочка,- восхитился он, стоя у доски и разглядывая стрелочки, ведущие к жирно обведенному кружку со вписанным внутрь диагнозом.- Слишком умная стервочка,- он провел стрелочку к жирному кругу еще от одного симптома и довольно ухмыльнулся.

Кажется, начинался весьма специфичный поединок, и Хаус готов был поставить на кон здоровую ногу, если эта девчонка еще не преподнесет ему сюрпризов.

-Что ты к ней придираешься?- друг и коллега сидел за столом, тщетно пытаясь работать, пока Хаус вальяжно восседал на диванчике и задумчиво грыз очередной леденец на палочке.

-Она врет,- Хаус развел руками.- Все врут,- он кивнул не начатой фразе Уилсона,- но она врет еще больше, хоть я пока и не понимаю, зачем.

-Хочет убить тебя?- предположил Уилсон, аккуратно кладя ручку и понимая, что пока в кабинете присутствует Хаус, никаких дел явно не сделать.

-Вот еще!- возмутился диагност.- Стала бы она выдумывать такую сложную легенду, чтобы перерезать мне глотку!

-Ногу,- поправил Уилсон.

-Тем более,- указательный палец взметнулся к потолку.- И, следовательно,- палец начал отбивать такт слов,- девчонка вовсе не та, за кого себя выдает. Может, она вообще не физик?

Уилсон сложил ладони лодочкой и поднес их к губам.

-Знаешь, если откровенно,- Хаус весь подался вперед от любопытства,- мне она показалась несколько…

-…возбуждающей?- дополнил Хаус, с хрустом разгрызая леденец.

-Нет,- шумно вздохнул Уилсон.- Старше своих лет. В… сколько ей?

-Двадцать два.

-В двадцать два года даже гений не смог бы руководить лабораторией и тем более оперировать людей.

-Она имела отношения с приматами, собаками и крысами.

-Но…

-Она не настаивает на проведении операции под своим началом – оперировать будет Чейз. Ее роль – ввести мне этих железных блох. Надеюсь, что не через сфинктер - Чейз перевозбудится и запорет всю операцию,- добавил Хаус, коварно усмехнувшись.

-У меня с ней свидание сегодня,- тихо произнес Уилсон, мгновенно подобравшись и угрожающе выставив руки, как бы защищаясь.- И нет, ты с нами не пойдешь!

-Но…- Хаус состроил оскорбленную невинность и щенячьи глаза.

-Я постараюсь узнать, что и кто она и что ей нужно…- продолжил Уилсон.

-Но…- выразительные голубые глаза наполнились прозрачными слезами.

-… а потом попытаюсь вытянуть из нее как можно больше информации иным путем…

-Но…- по небритой щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

Уилсон замолчал, наблюдая за этой слезинкой, кусая губы, чтобы не засмеяться – его друг был превосходным диагностом и еще более великолепным актером.

-Я так и знал!- трагически прошептал Хаус.- Ты мне изменяешь! Ты, которому я отдал всю свою жизнь, любовь и сто баксов! – он картинно заломил руки и откинулся на спинку диванчика в обморок. Полежав так с полминуты, Хаус открыл один глаз, шмыгнул носом, поднялся и прошел к двери под полное молчание Уилсона.- Ты жестокий человек, Уилсон,- трагически произнес Хаус, открывая дверь.- Мое сердце навсегда разбито!- заорал он на весь коридор.- О, как мне жить – мне изменил Уилсон!

Сновавшие туда-сюда медсестры все как одна закатили глаза, остановившись на миг, и поспешили по своим делам.

-Никто меня не любит,- подвел итог Хаус, громко фыркнул, вздернул нос и гордо вышел из кабинета, оставив Уилсона, упавшего на стол в приступе беззвучного хохота.

Разумеется, Хаус не верил девчонке. Информацию на нее проверить было проблематично. Выходов в NASA у него, разумеется, не было. В ФБР мог бы помочь единственный человек, которому он когда-то помог, но напрячь его не представлялось возможности. Выход был, но он был нелегальным. Если девчонка говорила правду, она могла сопротивляться, если же нет – запросто могла бы засудить его.

Логика Хауса была безупречной. В столовой девчонке стало нехорошо – лихорадочный румянец, расширенные зрачки, наверняка учащенный пульс и сердцебиение, более чем вероятно повышение температуры тела… она была больна, но тщательно скрывала симптомы. Застав ее в столовой во второй раз, Хаус не обнаружил ни единого признака болезни.

Куда могла побежать женщина, у которой жар, если в больнице она никого не знает? Ей нужно было освежиться, принять таблетки и запить их водой.

-Водой,- вслух повторил Хаус, играя мячиком в своем кабинете.

Хаус готов был съесть собственные кроссовки, если девчонка не стала пить таблетки при всех в холле. Следовательно, она убежала в туалет.

Хаус допускал возможность применения не таблеток, а чего-то иного, но так было бы не интересно.

Итак, вода…

-Если бы у тебя было какое-то заболевание, куда бы ты побежала первым делом, чтобы запить таблетку?

Хаус зашел в палату к пациенту, где трудилась Тринадцатая.

Девушка неодобрительно покосилась на врача, пациент немедленно вскинулся:

-Кто это?

-Доктор Хаус,- успокоила девушка, поправляя кататер.- Еще один доктор, только очень невоспитанный.

-Так куда бы ты пошла снять подружку?- перефразировал Хаус, не обращая внимания на нее.

-В туалет,- подал голос пациент.

-Снять подружку в туалете,- задумчиво произнес Хаус.- Надо же, твои пациенты умнее тебя,- обернулся он к девушке.- Ты уволена, а ты,- он ткнул пальцем в мужчину,- как выпишешься, подавай заявление на прием на работу ко мне. Я его, конечно, сразу же выброшу, зато ей,- палец уперся в побагровевшую Тринадцатую,- будет стыдно.

-Вам явно нечем заняться,- заметила девушка.

-Правильно,- кивнул Хаус.- Пойду изучать свежий номер Пентхауса,- он подмигнул пациенту, скорчил рожу за спиной девушки и вышел.

-В туалет,- повторил он уже в коридоре, проследив взглядом длину коридора.

От столовой до ближайшего туалета было недалеко. Опрос снующих медсестричек ничего не дал – они или не хотели в очередной раз связываться с дотошным диагностом, или действительно ничего не знали.

-Кэмерон!- громогласно воззвал Хаус, вваливаясь в приемное.- Сверхсрочный пациент!

Взмыленная Элиссон высунулась откуда-то из-за ширмы.

-Хватит валять дурака, Хаус,- устало произнесла она.- У меня полно работы.

-Ты должна была заметить Скалли в туалете,- голубые глаза диагноста уперлись в усталое лицо доктора.

-Заметила, но я не понимаю, почему я должна тебе…- Хаус пальцем накрыл ее губы.

-Что она там делала?- спросил он.

-Не делай так больше, если не хочешь, чтобы я его тебе откусила,- укоризненно, но беззлобно попросила Элиссон.- И… что обычно делают женщины в женском туалете?

-Целуются и обсуждают размеры лифчиков?- предположил Хаус. Молоденький мальчишка- пациент Кэмерон, прыснул.- И поверь мне, это далеко не все,- наклонился к нему с заговорщическим видом Хаус.

-Она чувствовала себя нехорошо. Наверное, у нее аллергическая реакция на твои выходки,- едко заметила Элиссон.- А теперь можно я уже займусь пациентом?

-Прочисти ему кровь от ЛСД и всех делов,- мимоходом поставил диагноз Хаус.

Стонтон, что не удивительно, обнаружилась в кабинете Хауса. Задрав длинные ноги на стол, она листала журнал.

-Интересная подборка увлечений, Хаус,- сообщила она, не глядя на вошедшего.- Гитара, пианино, рок, порно, пиво и Уилсон. Я ничего не пропустила?- из-за журнала показались пронзительно-холодные голубые глаза.

-Вон из моего кресла, женщина!- возмутился Хаус, подходя к девушке и забирая у нее журнал.- Не оскверняй своими руками священную Библию одинокого мужчины!

Стонтон поднялась с кресла.

-Ах да, наркотики – любимое развлечение «одинокого мужчины»,- передразнила она развалившегося в той же позе, что и она ранее, Хауса.

-Слушай, Скалли, - журнал спрятал лицо мужчины.- В моей жизни есть много места увлечениям, но нет ни одного даже крошечного уголка для твоего носа, если он, конечно, не зароется мне в волосы или не уткнется в шею для особо чувственного поцелуя.

-Носом?- улыбнулась агент.

-Девчонка,- фыркнул Хаус.

Стонтон не обиделась.

-Вы собираетесь подписывать договор? – уже серьезно спросила она.

-Нет,- просто ответил он, не глядя сгребая со стола мячик и равномерно начиная его подбрасывать.

-Нет? Что значит «нет»?- растерялась девушка, садясь в кресло напротив.

-Нет – то и значит,- пояснил Хаус.- И не только потому, что ты мне врешь.

В комнате повисла пауза.

Хаус решил уже, что девушка ушла, но когда он опустил журнал, она сидела в кресле, глядя в пол какими-то остекленевшими глазами.

-Вызвать реаниматологов?- участливо спросил Хаус.

-Я здесь только для того, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь,- глухим голосом ответила девушка.- Разве это для тебя неважно?- она подняла голову, и Хаус готов был поклясться на Пентхаусе, что она едва сдерживала слезы.

Он почему-то не решился на обычный подкол. Странно, но девчонка действительно верила в то, что говорила. Оставалось понять только почему для нее так важно спасти жизнь Хаусу.

-Заревешь – вышвырну вон,- пообещал он тихо.- Пока ты не объяснишь, в чем дело, я не подпишу никакую бумагу.

-Я уже объяснила Вам, в чем дело и что мне нужно,- голос агента стал тверже и спокойнее.- Меня прислали, чтобы…

-Не верю я, что тебя «прислали»,- покачал головой Хаус, пристально глядя на девушку.

Она выдержала взгляд.

-Вот,- она зачем-то полезла в сумочку, которую постоянно таскала с собой и достала запаянную колбу с мутно-белой жидкостью.

-Чей-то анализ спермы?- полюбопытствовал Хаус, хватая колбу и разглядывая ее на свет.

-Это наниты,- мягко поправила Стонтон.- Именно то, что я хочу ввести Вам в организм.

-Можно взять себе?- ревниво, как ребенок, у которого хотят отнять игрушку, поинтересовался Хаус.

-Нет,- покачала головой Стонтон, следя за руками мужчины.

Хаус осторожно положил колбу на стол – девушка сразу схватила ее и убрала в сумочку.

«Зачем ей понадобилось таскать их с собой?»- подумал Хаус.

Он залез в карман и достал флакон с таблетками.

Произошедшее через секунду, заставило его вздрогнуть от неожиданности – едва он откупорил пробку, как девушка вскочила, резко перехватила его руку холодными как лед пальцами. Голубые глаза агента смотрели отчаянно.

Миг, и она отпустила руку, опуская и глаза.

-Простите, я…

Хаус машинально закинул в рот таблетку и так же машинально убрал флакон в карман.

-Тебе так важно избавить меня от боли?- впервые в жизни ему стало приятно, что кто-то так резко реагирует на его пристрастие к наркотику и пытается ему помешать угробить себя. Даже Уилсон, даже Кадди не смели хватать его за руки, когда он в очередной раз травил себя наркотой.

-Важно,- снова глухо ответила девушка.- Это важно для тебя.

Хаус снова отметил странный переход от вежливости к какому-то… панибратству?

-И ты действительно специалист по этим штучкам?- уже без тени иронии спросил он. Девушка только кивнула.- В двадцать два года?- секундное колебание и снова кивок.- Ладно, подпишу.

Девушка слабо улыбнулась и повернулась к двери.

-Скалли?- позвал он – она обернулась.- Черт с тобой, зови меня просто Хаус и давай на «ты», раз ты прилепишься ко мне банным листом на два месяца.

Она улыбнулась, и Хаусу показалось, что взошло еще одно маленькое солнце.

Глава 7

Эмбер могла сколько угодно винить себя в несдержанности, но ничего уже было вернуть нельзя.

Она едва не выдала себя, но вместе с тем получила возможность обращаться с пациентом на равных. Хаус доверял ей, как это парадоксально ни звучало. Если заноза в заднице Принстон-Плейнсборо позволяет малознакомой девчонке называть себя на «ты», это определенно что-то да значит.

Эмбер удавалось все, где требовалась интуиция, но только в этом сложном деле, она дала сбой. Она схватила его руку, она перешла грань дозволенного. Если об этом узнают, с работой придется попрощаться. Она сама не поняла, что произошло. Задание перестало быть просто заданием, став чем-то большим. Язвительный, не всегда вежливый человек прочно занял определенную нишу в разуме и чувствах Эмбер. Никаких привязанностей к пациентам – закон, который она никогда не нарушала. Никогда – до сего дня.

Эмбер действительно никогда ни к кому не привязывалась. Подопытные животные были всего лишь материалом исследований – не больше. Заключенные тюрем, добровольно сотрудничавшие с ее начальством в обмен на свободу, так же не были для нее людьми. Мир был прочно поделен на черное и… серо-черное без белых просветов. Только один человек имел для нее значение – мать, но она давно уже покинула этот мир.

Опыты на людях были определенным пунктиком, который Эмбер делала, скрепя сердце и отключив чувства. Насильники, подонки, воры - весь контингент, с которым она работала ей был безразличен. Люди выживали, умирали, а Эмбер не придавала этому никакого значения.

Многие из пациентов вели себя отвратительно, и тогда охрана, всегда дежурившая около дверей лаборатории, пускала в ход дубинки и иногда – автоматы. Нет, при ней никогда никого не убивали, но она знала, что генетические отбросы, как она называла своих подопытных, очень часто пропадают и больше не возвращаются по вполне объяснимым причинам.

Когда нанороботы полностью исцеляла заключенных, Эмбер аккуратно вносила записи в компьютер, сдавала отчеты, уходила домой и ночами плакала в подушку от бессильной ярости и боли.

Ей было плевать, что будет с очередным маньяком, которому просто повезло исцелиться от туберкулеза или рака. Скорее всего его пустят в расход, может быть отпустят на волю… какая разница?

Животных, погибших при испытаниях, сжигали, трупов людей она не видела, если только не фиксировала смерть прямо на операционном столе.

Эмбер не задавалась вопросами. Она была солдатом, гениальным человеком, что признали еще в ее годовалом возрасте.

Школа экстерном, весь курс микробиологии за пару лет, стажировки… если попадаешь под пристальное наблюдение правительства, о нормальной жизни можешь забыть навсегда.

Был один забавный сериал, который она изредка смотрела – девушка-гений на службе секретного подразделения СД-6, которое ведет войну с правительством Штатов. Вся из себя неуязвимая, часто меняющая внешность, заживляющая раны со скоростью реактивного самолета, всегда выходящая сухой из воды, героиня сериала казалась Эмбер злой насмешкой над ее собственной судьбой.

После взрыва в лаборатории, Эмбер больше не смотрела сериал. Она проводила ночи, гоняя на мотоцикле, отчаянно напиваясь в ближайших пабах, снимая мужчин. Пару раз она попадала в полицию за драки, но об инцидентах быстро забывали, ее репутация была безупречно-чистой.

Конечно, вызовы «на ковер» не приносили особого удовольствия, но ее не могли отстранить от работы – это грело душу.

Свои секреты Эмбер держала под железобетонным замком холодного разума. Даже полиграф не фиксировал лжи - тут Эмбер с улыбкой вспоминала про героиню сериала, которая так же успешно проходила подобные тесты.

Начальство знало правду о ней и ее семье, но оно не знало, что Эмбер сама давным-давно знает все и делает вид, что ничего не знает.

Назначение в Принстон-Плейнсборо стало манной небесной и божьим благословлением долгих лет кропотливой работы.

И тут она не совершила ошибки – начальство послало ее вовсе не за тем, чтобы спасать язвительного доктора, но Эмбер было уже наплевать на все.

Вечер Эмбер встретила у себя в номере, готовясь к встрече с Уилсоном. Конечно, она понимала, что обаятельный онколог не замедлит проверить на прочность ее разум, пытаясь задать интересующие Хауса вопросы, но за правду она не беспокоилась. Если ей вольют в глотку ящик текилы, она скорее полезет целоваться, чем выдаст шкафных скелетов.

Над особенностью организма Эмбер бились лучшие умы лаборатории. Странно, но она, опьянев, не пускалась во все тяжкие, с танцами на столе и раскрытием души. Она не лезла в драку, надравшись до поросячьего визга. Она могла спокойно обсуждать стихи Коэльо или цитировать Шекспира, но чаще всего она просто лезла целоваться к наиболее симпатичным исследователям. Нет, не прыгала в постель, а просто целовалась.

Эмбер со смущением вспомнила степенного отца семейства, как-то раз проводившего над ней очередной эксперимент, его пылающие щеки, когда организм Эмбер отреагировал должным образом, выбросив чудовищную дозу гормонов в кровь, его слабые попытки отпихнуть железную хватку пациентки и, когда он уступил после короткой борьбы, наутро она узнала, что он в отчете едва не указал, что «подопытная целуется божественно». Эмбер хохотала до слез по многим причинам. Это было уже после взрыва, так что испуг и нежелание прикасаться к ней исследователя было вполне понятно, но все-таки он уступил и даже разболтал потом по лаборатории, что Эмбер – богиня поцелуев.

Жалко, что потом его перевели, а исследования завершили…

Эмбер вздохнула, глядя в зеркало. Взмах щеткой по волосам и мазок крема на лицо – она готова.

Уилсон ожидал ее в фойе. Эмбер готова была поклясться, что на нем были надето новое нижнее белье - настолько он был готов.

Красивый, подтянутый, чуть порозовевший при виде девушки, Уилсон чуть напоминал того степенного господина, которого когда-то целовала.

-Ты прекрасна!- прошептал доктор, целуя ее в щеку.

-Ты тоже,- улыбнулась она, решая про себя – целовать его прямо здесь до ужина, или подождать.

До блеска намытая машина – «наверняка только из мойки»- решила Эмбер; галантный жест, которым доктор открыл перед ней дверь, мягкое шуршание шин – все как будто говорило о неплохом времяпрепровождении.

Эмбер никогда не лгала самой себе – если мужчина ей был симпатичен, она брала быка за рога. Изучив досье на Уилсона, она пришла к выводу, что с ним будет неимоверно просто. Он был падок на юбки, хоть и не до такой степени, как Эмбер – на крепкую мужскую задницу.

Неудачник в семейной жизни, Уилсон был, судя по отчетам, весьма шустрым в сексуальном плане.

Пусть, решила Эмбер. Ночь расслабления не помешает, если наниты не решат преподнести неприятный удар в спину.

Ужин прошел в обстановке дорогого ресторана. Изысканные блюда, старое вино – Эмбер чувствовала, что доктор не против продолжить вечер в более интимной обстановке.

Когда они танцевали, она кожей ощущала жар его тела, и ей это нравилось. Она хотела нравиться – этого она была лишена многие годы.

Его ладони блуждали по ее телу, недвусмысленно намекая на продолжение, и она сдалась.

Еще в танце она прикоснулась губами к его губам. О, она слишком хорошо знала, что и когда делать!

Уилсон, черт его дери, оставался джентльменом – он бы не полез целоваться первым, а у Эмбер не было предрассудков.

-Уилсон, как ты мог!- раздалось прямо над ухом.

Парочка дружно вздрогнула и отскочила друг от друга.

Адской фурией и ангелом возмездия прямо перед ними возвышался вездесущий…

-Ха-а-аус!- застонали хором Стонтон и Уилсон.

Метрдотель бестолково суетился около не по форме одетого посетителя, что-то жалобно блея, но посетителю было не до него.

-Какого, с позволения сказать, черта тебе здесь нужно?- мягко улыбнулась Стонтон.

-Как какого? Ты – мой врач, он – моя безответная любовь. Что непонятного?- Хаус изобразил святую простоту. – Почему не позвали меня?!

-Потому что!- безапелляционно заявил Уилсон, таща за руку несопротивляющегося торжествующего Хауса к столику.

Метрдотель решил, что все в порядке, и ушел, неодобрительно косясь на мятую рубашку клиента и его кроссовки.

Эмбер элегантно села на стул, позволив разрезу на платье оголить ноги до почти неприличия.

Хаус покосился на ее ноги, отвел глаза и тут же набросился на друга.

-Уже спали или только собираетесь? Она лучше меня? Она вообще как?

Эмбер закрыла лицо руками и всхлипнула.

За столиком сразу воцарилась тишина.

-Это такие звуки она издает при оргазме?- ревниво поинтересовался Хаус.

Эмбер прорвало – откинувшись на спинку, она залилась безудержным смехом.

-Хаус, ты потрясающ!- фыркая от удовольствия заявила она, отсмеявшись.

-Ты еще меня в деле не видела,- обидчиво заметил тот, собирая вилкой гарнир с только что принесенного горячего и закидывая его себе в рот.- М-м-м! В следующий раз ведешь меня!- ткнул он вилкой в друга.

Эмбер снова засмеялась.

Уилсон растерялся настолько, что даже не смог ничего сказать. Хохочущая девушка, совершенно необычно реагирующая на невозмутимо поедающего их ужин Хауса, сам Хаус, как-то странно себя ведущий, и Уилсон, казавшийся себе третьим лишним.

-Э… Хаус, тебе не кажется, что мы немного заняты?- осторожно спросил Уилсон, глазами указывая на порозовевшую от смеха девушку.

-Да бога ради, дети мои!- ответил тот, поднимаясь со стула и прихватывая салфеткой ножку цыпленка.- Не буду вам мешать.

На выходе он зачем-то сообщил ошеломленному метрдотелю:

-Славные ребятки. Они заплатят.

И был таков.

-Невозможный человек,- простонал Уилсон, глядя вслед другу.- Просто невозможный.

Стонтон смотрела на двери, за которыми скрылся Хаус, и улыбалась по одной ей понятной причине.

Выходя из ресторана, только Эмбер заметила одинокую фигуру, притаившуюся во мраке ночи.

Решив поддразнить «Невозможного», Эмбер решительно обняла Уилсона и поцеловала его.

Можно было петь от восторга, осознавая, что в эту самую минуту Хаус наверняка портит себе зубы, скрежеща ими.

Конечно, Эмбер прекрасно понимала, что именно делает Хаус, вмешиваясь во все, связанное с Уилсоном, и то чувство заботы о душевном состоянии друга ей так же было понятно. Она даже чуть-чуть ревновала к такой опеке.

Хаус действительно был невозможным, но довольно милым человеком, если не брать в учет его язвительность, мерзкий характер, сование носа во все дела, полное игнорирование правил как приличия, так и простых человеческих отношений.

Эмбер любила его. Да, черт подери, Эмбер любила Хауса и готова была на все, чтобы он обрел нормальную жизнь.

Жизнь, дать которую могла колба, по-прежнему уютно лежащая у нее в сумочке.

Буквально срывая двери с петель, галстук с шеи Уилсона, и тонкие бретельки платья с Эмбер, парочка ввалилась в дом онколога, беспрестанно целуясь.

Пока машина добиралась до места назначения, Эмбер успела отметить преследовавшее их транспортное средство в виде мотоцикла, на котором, понятное дело, восседал «Невозможный».

Когда машина затормозила около дома Уилсона, а сам водитель потянулся к девушке с поцелуем, Эмбер отметила, что Хаус куда-то исчез, но она прекрасно знала, что он так и проторчит здесь, пока они с Уилсоном будут заняты иными, более приятными вещами.

Глава 8

Если бы Эмбер была дурой, она бы так и не узнала, что после бурного секса и ее полудремы Уилсон осторожно выскользнул из постели и запустил руку в ее сумочку.

Но дурой Эмбер не посмел бы назвать никто. Разумеется, дражайший любовник обнаружил документы, водительские права, кошелек, баночку с кремом и цель поиска – колбу с мутной жидкостью. Открыть которую, не повредив, было невозможно.

Хрупкое на вид и довольно прочное на деле стекло надежно хранило секрет содержимого, чем бы оно ни было. Зачем Эмбер было таскать колбу с собой? Во-первых, так надежнее, во-вторых, никто не украдет, в-третьих… Хаусу тоже надо было развлекаться.

Если бы Эмбер не знала Хауса настолько хорошо, она бы решила, что тот так и просидела на улице, но куда логичнее было предположить несанкционированный обыск ее номера. Хауса двери никогда не сдерживали - это было очевидно. Как обворожить охранника на входе или горничную – Эмбер только догадывалась. Хаус мог быть чертовски обаятелен, если ему срочно надо было запустить пальцы в грязное белье интересующей его личности.

Иногда Эмбер удивлялась, что такой талантливый актер и сыщик делал в медицине, но потом понимала, что пользы от Хауса-доктора было куда больше, чем от Хауса-актера и Хауса-шпиона.

Осторожный поцелуй в щеку разбудил Эмбер окончательно.

-Мне пора на работу. Тебя подвезти?- поинтересовался Уилсон… пожалуй, после секса ставший просто Джеймсом.

-Ко мне в гостиницу, а там…- она потянулась к нему губами.

Пара минут ничего не изменила. И хотя Эмбер до смерти хотелось продолжить знакомство со всеми частями тела Джеймса, она не позволила взять верх чувствам.

Спустя десять минут, они уже сидели в машине и ехали к гостинице.

-До встречи в больнице, Джеймс,- нежно проворковала Эмбер, едва не давясь от смеха при звуках собственного голоса.

-До встречи,- он коснулся губами ее губ, провел рукой по ее волосам, и она вышла.

Черта с два она теперь позволит совать нос в свои дела! Хаус язык проглотит от ревности.

Эмбер очаровательно улыбнулась полусонному швейцару и вспорхнула к себе в номер.

Стоя в душе во второй раз – первый она приняла в квартире Джеймса – она думала о том, что пора бы перестать играть в сексапильную обольстительницу, раз все складывается так удачно. Надоедливые каблуки, узкие юбки, поволока в глазах – все это требовало слишком много сил и терпения. Кроме того, ходить весь день на адских каблуках, было попросту издевательством над и без того несчастным организмом.

Выйдя из душа, Эмбер с удовольствием порвала бы на кусочки все деловые костюмы, но только аккуратно сложила их в дальний угол шкафа и достала любимую удобную одежду.

За час Эмбер была полностью упакована по высшему разряду – не хватало или плетки, или автомата: в зависимости от того, что предпочитал Хаус.

Еще через час у здания больницы раздался мощный рев роскошного вороненого «Харлея», щедро украшенного граффити в виде языков пламени.

Водитель, не снимая шлема, так же разрисованного языками пламени, прошел по коридору до лифта, похрустывая кожей сапогов и виляя до неприличия обтянутой кожей задницей. Регистраторша открыла рот, провожая гостя глазами, пробегавшая мимо Тринадцатая мгновенно по достоинству оценила высокий бюст гостьи, а Каттнер, вообще непонятно что забывший у стойки регистратуры, глупо хлопал глазами.

У лифта гостья обернулась, сняла шлем и, подмигнув Тринадцатой, взмахнув волосами, скрылась в лифте.

-Второй Хаус – не иначе,- застонала Тринадцатая, пихая в бок остолбеневшего Каттнера.

-Привет, команда!- раздался звонкий клич через полчаса, когда в комнате совещаний Хаус щедро раздавал диагнозы как присутствующим, так и тем, кого присутствующие должны были лечить.

-Ска… а…- Хаус на мгновение потерял дар речи – перед ним возвышалась Женщина-Кошка: кожаные узкие брюки, кожаный топ, едва прикрывающий грудь, кожаная куртка с многочисленными кнопками и застежками, высокие сапоги и высокая же прическа а-ля конский хвост огненно-рыжего цвета.- Лилит всемогущая! – Хаус картинно схватился за сердце.- Куда ты дела милую моему сердцу Скалли?!

-Брось валять дурака, Хаус,- совершенно в манере Кэмерон ответила Стонтон, положив шлем на стол и сняв рюкзак со спины. Выудив из недр ноутбук, она развернула его, включила и, совершенно не обращая внимания на растерянных врачей и их главного, уселась на стул, положила ноги на стол и погрузилась в работу.

-Скалли, если ты не заметила, я провожу разбор полетов,- возмутился Хаус.

-Если ТЫ не заметил, дорогуша,- в его же манере парировала Стонтон, - я тут тоже не задницу протираю.

Тауб закрыл глаза, чувствуя приближение грозы – Хаус наливался кровью и неизвестно, во что бы все это вылилось, если бы не Тринадцатая.

-Кровь в моче не объясняет галлюцинаций,- она обернулась к Хаусу.

-Не обращайте на меня внимания,- раздалось из-за компьютера.

Хаус крякнул от досады и продолжил, стараясь и в самом деле не обращать внимания на длинные ноги на столе и нахальную обладательницу этих самых ног, равным счетом пославшую его при всех к черту.

Устроив настоящий экзамен на выносливость, едва не доведя Тринадцатую до нервного срыва, Хаус успокоился, выгнал всех по делам и принялся точить когти на Стонтон.

-То, что ты спишь с Уилсоном, не дает тебе права вваливаться в мой кабинет как к себе домой и выставлять меня дураком при моих подчиненных,- начал он.

Из-за компьютера послышалось неопределенное мычание и фырк.

-Я из сил выбиваюсь, поддерживая репутацию Великого и Ужасного, а ты портишь мне показатели!- повысил он голос.

Фырк повторился.

-Какого черта?!- взбеленился Хаус, рванув на себя ноутбук.

Стонтон залилась смехом и было от чего – с монитора на разозленного диагноста смотрел его собственный портрет-шарж.

-Убью,- пообещал Хаус, небрежно кидая ноутбук на стол.

-Не убьешь,- отсмеявшись, заявила Стонтон.- В этой малышке полно информации, которая пригодится при проведении операции и последующем послеоперационном периоде. – Тут все закодировано настолько, что даже твои гениальные мозги тебе не помогут. Сломаешь – скорее я тебя убью.

Хаус потер шею и сел на соседний стул.

-И какой у тебя байк? – ревниво поинтересовался он, поскучневшим взглядом изучая лучащуюся счастьем девушку.

-«Sportster», - широко улыбнулась она.- Классика «Харлея».

Хаус присвистнул.

-Дашь покататься?- жадно спросил он, изнывая от ревности.

-Неа,- еще шире улыбнулась Стонтон.- Тебе нельзя, ты под наблюдением, а скоро операция.

-Жадина,- надулся Хаус, скрещивая руки на груди и отворачиваясь.

Стонтон опустила ноги, обошла недоумевающего Хауса и опустилась перед ним на колени, прикоснувшись к его руке своей.

-Я тебе его подарю,- пообещала она, встретившись с ним глазами. - Потом.

Хаус молча изучал новое ощущение – прикосновение, в котором не было ни грамма желания, сострадания или чего-то привычного, что пытались донести до него все нормальные женщины. Стонтон, прикоснувшись, передавала совершенно иную информацию, близкую к любви, но настолько же и далекую от нее.

Все-таки странная эта девчонка – все у нее не как у всех. На шуточки не реагирует, впадает в коматозное состояние при виде таблеток, которые он кидает в рот почти бездумно, не флиртует, но подпускает к себе достаточно близко, оставаясь по-прежнему такой далекой.

Противное чувство щемления в сердце едва не заставило Хауса расчувствоваться, как тот поспешил напустить на себя привычную маску засранца.

-Не трогай меня,- проворчал он. – Ты уже трогала Уилсона. Где он теперь? – всхлипнул Хаус показушно.

-Жив, здоров. Думается, неимоверно счастлив и у себя в кабинете,- ответила Стонтон, по-прежнему почему-то не убирая рук.

Хаус, не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, коснулся ладонью лица девушки – она мгновенно отпрянула, едва не свалившись. Он проследил ее реакцию – смесь отвращения, муки и страха, и вздохнул.

Девчонка что-то скрывала, раз так болезненно реагировала на его прикосновения, но Хаус понятия не имел что. Она спокойно целовалась с Уилсоном, но только Хаусу не позволяла касаться ее лица.

-Извините,- пробормотала Стонтон, поднимаясь на ноги.- Извини,- поправилась она.

Хаус не стал настаивать на немедленной выдаче ее секретов. Она не была его пациенткой и явно не страдала от недостатка внимания. Почему-то эта девочка вызывала смешанные чувства – от бешеного желания сгрести ее и немедленно заняться с ней сексом прямо на столе, до мучительно нежного отцовского, никогда ранее не просыпавшегося в сердце Хауса.

-Что у тебя с лицом?- устало спросил он, глядя на девушку.

-Ничего,- как-то резко ответила она.- Все нормально, правда,- она колоссальным усилием воли держала себя в руках, но Хаус видел, что еще немного, и она заплачет.

Хаус вздохнул, поднялся, стараясь не потревожить больную ногу, оперся о трость и подошел к двери.

-Назначишь сегодня процедуры?- обернулся он к растерянной Стонтон.

-На сегодня – нет,- отозвалась она поникшим голосом. – Мне нужно понаблюдать за тобой в естественных условиях, если ты не против.

Хаус покачал головой, давая понять, что не против, и вышел, оставив совершенно убитую агентшу одну.

Эмбер никак не могла пересилить себя. Все валилось из рук и грозило кончиться полным провалом. Зачем, зачем ей понадобилось выставлять себя полной дурой? Зачем она встала перед ним на колени и прикоснулась к нему? Зачем? Почему он прикоснулся именно к ее лицу?

Эмбер ненавидела прикосновения к своему лицу и реагировала всегда одинаково. Едва не ломая руку незадачливому кавалеру, она сдерживала холодное бешенство.

Любовники были не в счет – она вообще не интересовалась их прикосновениями. Ей вполне подошла бы и женщина в качестве любовницы, если бы у женщин были члены.

Хаус – другое дело. Только его прикосновения играли наиважнейшую роль для Эмбер. И только он мог и не мог касаться ее одновременно. Эмбер не смогла пересилить ужас от осознания того, что рано или поздно он узнает правду, увидит ее собственными глазами и поймет…

Она закрыла глаза и стиснула зубы до боли. Нельзя! Он – пациент, она – врач. К черту все чувства!

День тянулся неимоверно долго. Казалось, что он никогда не кончится.

Эмбер следовала за Хаусом тенью, постоянно сверяясь с датчиками на его теле, которые она упросила его нацепить.

Она физически не могла прикоснуться к нему и попросила Тринадцатую надеть все приборы на Хауса, следя за монитором ноутбука.

-Повыше… нет, левее. Все равно криво - сердце не фиксируется, - Тринадцатая никак не могла установить датчик на груди Хауса.

Эмбер на миг закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась, чтобы руки не дрожали и подошла к мужчине, молча следившему за ней.

-Это не больно,- зачем-то сказала она, отцепляя датчик и накладывая его на нужное место. Указательный палец коснулся голой кожи на груди Хауса, и Эмбер едва не застонала – руки ее предавали.- Готово!- с преувеличенной радостью воскликнула она, бросаясь к монитору.- Спасибо, Реми,- поблагодарила она Тринадцатую. Когда девушка вышла, Эмбер нервно потерла шею, не смея поднять глаза на по-прежнему молча сидящего на кушетке Хауса.

-Все готово,- доложила она.

Хаус так же молча застегнул рубашку и встал.

-Ничего не скажешь?- она не выдержала и посмотрела на него.

-У тебя дрожали руки,- тихо произнес он. Эмбер дернулась, как от удара, побелев.- Ты не можешь оперировать. Ты вообще не можешь ничего делать. Ты попросту можешь убить меня.

Он говорил абсолютно спокойно, будто читал занудную книгу, но каждое его слово кинжалом ранило Стонтон.

-Я справлюсь, Хаус,- она смогла все-таки совладеть с собой.- Я сделаю все, чтобы ты выздоровел.

-Странное у тебя задание, Эмбер,- заметил он, выходя.

Не сразу Стонтон заметила, что он впервые назвал ее по имени.

Глава 9

«Ты попросту можешь убить меня»… - слова, которые открыли кровоточащую рану.

Нет, она не убьет его – это немыслимо!

Девчонка вела себя странно – дергалась, тряслась при малейшем соприкосновении с ним, вела себя как до смерти напуганный ребенок или фанатка, коснувшаяся святыни. Чего в ней было больше – Хаус не понимал.

У нее дрожат руки, отметил Хаус. Если так пойдет и дальше, она его точно угробит. Собственно, он ничем не рискует, отказавшись от операции – документы он еще не подписал, но было очевидно, что агент действительно небезразлично относится к нему. Не как некогда ополоумевшая от любви Кэмерон, а как…

Как кто, Хаус не знал, и это раздражало даже сильнее начинающейся боли в ноге.

Проглотив очередные две таблетки викодина, Хаус закрыл глаза, массируя бедро. Где-то рядом теперь вынужденно маячила Стонтон, непрерывно следя за ним по датчикам – непонятным плоским нашлепкам, никогда ранее не виденным Хаусом. Никаких проводков, ничего – просто нашлепка, которую просто отодрать с кожи, но которая почему-то не отпадает.

Хаус почесал нашлепку на шее около позвоночника - там зудело.

Странные методы следить за давлением… или за чем там она следит?

Команда разбежалась по делам – Тринадцатая с Каттнером отправились к очередному пациенту домой, Тауб засел в лаборатории, проверяя анализы, Форман проверял самого пациента, а Хаус решил наведаться к другу.

-Хаус, ты подпишешь наконец… что это?- Кадди, столкнувшись с ним в дверях лифта, мгновенно переключилась с обвинений на интерес.

-Скалли меня изучает,- мрачно процедил Хаус, не настроенный даже язвить.

-И как это работает?- не отставала Кадди, трогая пальцем нашлепку у него на руке.

-Если я захочу подрочить, Скалли испытает мозговой оргазм вместо меня,- огрызнулся Хаус.

Кадди покачала головой.

-Знаешь, жду - не дождусь того момента, когда смогу назвать тебя уже здорового засранцем и негодяем,- звенящим от обиды голосом сообщила она, и, обиженно цокая каблуками, ушла по коридору к лестнице, не дожидаясь лифта.

-Не больница, а клиника душевнобольных,- раздраженно проворчал Хаус.

-Да, я спал с ней и нет, я толком ничего не узнал,- предупреждая обычные вопросы Хауса, произнес Уилсон.

Хаус мрачно прошествовал на диванчик и как-то совсем уж неуклюже рухнул на него, сгорбившись.

-Хаус… что с тобой?- Уилсон всполошился не на шутку.

-У нее дрожат руки,- Хаус откинулся на диване и закрыл глаза.

-У кого?- не понял Уилсон.

-У Стонтон. У нее дрожали руки, даже при простейшей наклейке на меня этих штук,- он протянул руку, не открывая глаз.

Пальцы Уилсона коснулись его руки – онколог изучил материал.

-Она переживает,- попытался защитить девушку Уилсон.

-Она врач, специалист,- равнодушно сообщил Хаус.- Если врач дергается даже при элементарном контакте рук с пациентом, как он может оперировать или вообще делать хоть что-то?

-Ты ей небезразличен,- помолчав, заметил Уилсон.- Поверь, я никогда не видел ни одного человека, который бы относился к тебе с такой…

-Нервозностью?- один голубой глаз открылся и посмотрел на Уилсона.

-Я бы сказал осторожностью, бережливостью,- поправил друга онколог.

-Я не хрустальный,- второй голубой глаз открылся.- Нечего надо мной трястись.

-Даже я, даже Кадди… Хаус, эта девушка испытывает к тебе настоящую любовь.

-То же мне – вторая Кэмерон!- Хаус закрыл лицо руками и растер его.

-Не думаю,- Уилсон покачал головой.- Тут любовь, но какая-то другая.

-Боже мой!- Хаус словно ожил и явно собирался отпустить очередную шуточку.- Извращенка! Всю жизнь мечтал сыграть в ящик под дрожащими лапками извращенки!

-Хаус,- укорил его Уилсон.

-У нее дрожат руки, Уилсон,- с настойчивостью дятла, нашедшего особо вкусную личинку под корой, долбил Хаус.- Понимаешь ты это? Неизвестно еще, на каких наркотиках сидит эта рыжая Виагра.

Уилсон вздохнул и сел на стул перед диванчиком.

-Ты ведь уже обшарил ее номер?

-Обычные бабские тряпки, косметика. Ни противозачаточных, ни лекарств. Эта штучка или здорова, как бык, или насквозь больна, но умело прячет то, что могут обнаружить.

Уилсон потерзал галстук.

-Она совершенно нормальная молодая женщина,- заметил он.- И на меня по крайней мере, она реагирует совершенно нормально.

-Ты касался ее лица?- голубые глаза снова уперлись Уилсону в лицо.

-То есть?- растерялся тот.

-Уилсон, ты от секса тупеешь,- Хаус скорчил недовольную рожу.- Ты касался ее лица? Ты же трахал ее, черт подери! Должен же ты был хоть раз к ней прикоснуться, Иосиф!

-Конечно,- Уилсон развел руками.- И не раз. Да что происходит?!- вскипел наконец спокойный онколог.

Хаус пожевал губами.

-Значит, ты к ней прикасался, а от меня она шарахается как черт от ладана,- задумчиво произнес он.

Уилсон не нашелся с ответом.

-Может, она аллергик?- предположил Уилсон.

-Нет, ты определенно тупеешь от секса,- Хаус встал.- Она боится меня, вот в чем проблема.

-Боится?! Она?! Эмбер, как мне показалось, не из тех, кто боится тебя, - не поверил ушам Уилсон.- Она как раз из тех, кто считает тебя за равного или как-то так.

-Она боится меня,- повторил Хаус упрямо.- Панически боится.

-Хаус, прости, но у тебя паранойя,- Уилсон встал и сел прямо на свой стол.- С какого черта ей за тебя бояться?

Хаус мгновенно подобрался.

-За меня,- повторил он.- Она боится не меня самого, а «ЗА» меня!- он вскинул указательный палец.- Почему?- палец уставился на Уилсона.

-Говорю же, ты ей дорог,- развел руками тот.- Я не знаю, почему, но тебе стоило бы ценить это.

-Вот еще!- возмутился Хаус.- Проверим.

Подцепив ногтем пластинку на руке, Хаус содрал ее и положил на стол рядом с Уилсоном. Чуть помучившись, он отодрал вторую с шеи и, чуть позже, еще одну с виска.

-Если я прав, эта девчонка влетит сюда через секунду,- заявил Хаус, подняв руку к уху и прислушиваясь.

Топот ног раздался незамедлительно – двери едва не слетели с петель: на пороге фурией ада стояла перепуганная до смерти Стонтон.

-Что за… - она в шоковом состоянии переводила взгляд с Уилсона на Хауса, довольного своей как всегда гениальной догадкой.

-А! Что я говорил!- Хаус готов был плясать, если бы мог.

Стонтон с силой долбанула ноутбуком по столу, в ярости обернувшись к притихшему Хаусу.

-Если не прекратите вести себя как идиот, я посажу датчики на супер-клей!- рявкнула она, сгребая пластинки со стола и с силой вдавливая их в кожу Хаусу.

Хаус, серьезно ошеломленный резкой переменой в пугливой девчонке, только открывал рот, как рыба без воды.

-А после операции я введу Вас в кому, чтобы Вы не бегали по коридорам и вели себя как подобает нормальному пациенту, врач которого трясется над его жизнью,- рявкнула Стонтон во второй раз.

-Если не убьешь на самой операции…- начал Хаус, но произошедшее потом совершенно ошеломило его.

Девушка размахнулась и со всей силы дала ему пощечину.

-Я вылечу тебя, чертов эгоист!- заорала она, схватив всерьез напугавшегося мужчину за грудки и при каждом слове встряхивая.- Ты будешь жить как здоровый человек, сукин ты сын! ТЫ ПОНЯЛ МЕНЯ?!

Хаус не нашел ничего лучше, как только кивнуть, не рискуя даже поднять руку к опухшей от удара щеке.

Побагровев от злости, Стонтон сгребла свой ноутбук, быстро пробежалась по клавишам, послала в Хауса, замершего на диване в позе кролика перед удавом, испепеляющий взгляд, громко хлопнула дверью и была такова.

Оба мужчины проводили фурию взглядом.

-Кажется, я влюбился,- произнес наконец Хаус, осторожно трогая щеку.- Это была любовь с первого удара.

-Хоть кто-то смог тебя утихомирить,- вздохнул Уилсон.- А вот мне стало страшно. Если ЭТО – раздражение, на что она способна, если по-настоящему разозлится?

-Думаешь, это легкое раздражение?- Хаус осторожно потер багровый отпечаток на своей щеке.

Уилсон пожал плечами.

-Она в самом деле о тебе беспокоится,- заметил он.

-Черт, кажется, я кончил,- обеспокоено произнес Хаус, трогая пах.- Эта девчонка меня сведет с ума или своей патологической боязнью меня, или доконает левым хуком. В любом случае, мне не жить – я влюбился!- он трагически воздел руки к потолку, что в сочетании с распухшей щекой смотрелось довольно комично.

Уилсону же было совершенно не смешно.

-Осторожнее с ней, Хаус,- заметил он, разглядывая гримасничающего друга.- Эта, как ты говоришь, девчонка, солдат. Кто знает, она может и выполнить свою угрозу.

-Обмажет меня клеем? Лучше вареньем. О, да, детка!- Хаус изобразил героя-любовника - Уилсон поморщился.

-Она введет тебя в кому.

-Ну тебя, противный,- Хаус встал, пошатываясь, оперся о трость и подошел к двери.- Хорошо, что не убила, я слишком ценен для науки,- заметил он перед тем, как выйти.

Уилсон поморщился вторично.

Чертов ублюдок! Мерзавец! Дерьмо! Да как он посмел?!

Стонтон в бешенстве металась по кабинету совещаний, где в это время было пусто. Ярость и бешеный страх требовали немедленного выхода, иначе последствия могли быть катастрофичными для окружающих.

Конечно, Стонтон проходила технику управления гневом, но тогда все было по-другому. Тогда один из важнейших в ее жизни пациентов не ставил на себе дурацкие эксперименты, едва не доведя ее саму до сердечного приступа.

Стонтон схватила ноутбук, шлем и рванула вон из больницы.

На ее пути до мотоцикла она готова была смести кого угодно. От одного взгляда ледяных глаз Кадди, стоявшая у стойки регистратуры, попятилась, недоуменно проводив взглядом взбешенную девушку.

Медсестры рванули врассыпную, едва Стонтон не сшибла кого-то из них, не видя перед собой никого и намереваясь четко устранить любую преграду на пути к цели.

Лишь только бешеный визг шин оповестил о том, что «Харлей» сорвался с места, выжимая максимальную скорость, Кадди перевела дух.

-Я так и знала – Хаус ее довел,- подвела она итог увиденной картине.

Стонтон вела мотоцикл профессионально. Любой полицейский давно остановил бы ее за превышение скорости в н-ное количество раз, но даже сейчас ей было наплевать на все.

Она перешагнула через все преграды, чтобы приехать сюда, нарушила полсотни правил, приказов, она практически приговорила себя к Трибуналу, а он…

«Харлей» послушно взревел, подчиненный наезднице.

Прочь от проклятого Хауса, прочь от больницы - места скорби. Прочь от памяти и боли…

Она вывела мотоцикл в парк, не справилась с управлением, подскочив на какой-то кочке, и вылетела из седла, ударившись со всей силы лицом о дерево.

Тьма накрыла спасительным забвением и только какой-то женский голос все еще визжал на высокой, особо противной ноте.

Глава 10

Тьма рассеивалась мучительно медленно. Смутные силуэты призраками маячили перед глазами. Стонтон подняла руку – защититься от слепящего света, направленного ей в глаза.

-Не шевелитесь, у Вас трещина черепа и сотрясение мозга,- сообщил незнакомый женский голос.

-Со мной… нормально...- выдохнула Стонтон,- пробуя встать, но чьи-то руки тут же уложили ее обратно и прижали.

-Не напрягайтесь, а то я вколю Вам снотворное,- предупредил тот же голос.

Стонтон подчинилась. Быть беспомощнее этого состояния совершенно не хотелось.

-Ноутбук…- простонала она.- Мой ноутбук…

-Успокойтесь, пожалуйста,- чуть жестче потребовал голос.

-Вы не понимаете…- начала было Стонтон, но поняла, что ей сейчас вольют жидкий сон и тогда время будет потеряно.

Погружение в медитацию – единственное, что она могла сделать для своего измученного организма.

-Сюда нельзя! Она только что уснула!- зашипел тот же голос на приглушенные требования какого-то смутно знакомого второго голоса.

-Можно!- возразил второй и чьи-то руки, чуть дрожа, опустились ей на лоб.

Расслабленные мышцы никак не отреагировали, но в душе Стонтон поморщилась от омерзения – трогать ее лицо!

-Эмбер! Господи, только не снова, Эмбер! Только не снова! – упрашивал, умолял, просил знакомый голос, и горячие капли упали ей на лицо.- Эмбер, пожалуйста…

Она не смогла бы ответить Джеймсу, но вполне понимала его страх. Почти такой же, как испытала она за того, кому было на все это наплевать.

Через двадцать часов медитативное состояние закончилось, Эмбер, все еще не шевелясь, прислушалась к своему телу.

Она лежала, в ее тело были воткнуты какие-то трубки, иголки, в носу что-то мешало, а правую руку придавливало что-то тяжелое и теплое.

Открыв глаза, она поняла, что большим и теплым был Джеймс, спавший рядом с ней на неудобном стульчике, обняв ее руку и прижав ее к своим губам.

-Бедный!- прошептала Стонтон, подняв другую руку и прикасаясь к его волосам.

Господи, она измучилась сама и измучила ни в чем не повинного Уилсона! Надо же быть такой бесчувственной скотиной в самом деле!

-Джеймс,- голос слаб, громкости ему уже не прибавить.

Уилсон спит слишком крепко.

Стонтон медленно вырвала из своего тела проводки и иглы, вынула кататер из носа и высвободила руку из объятий Уилсона.

Встать сразу у нее не получилось – ноги едва держали тело. Пришлось сначала свалиться кулем на пол. Странно, но Уилсон так и не проснулся.

Ползком Стонтон добралась до двери палаты и выползла в коридор.

Тишина, полумрак.

Ноги окрепли и Стонтон поднялась, опираясь о стену. Прошла до конца коридора и увидела в приоткрытой двери свет.

Дети, много детей.

-Привет!- помахала ей какая-то лысая девочка.- Это онкология, что ты тут делаешь?

Стонтон удивилась – маленькая девочка знает такое сложное для ее возраста слово.

-Не знаю, просто пришла на свет,- ответила она.

-Как глупый мотылек летит на огонь,- раздался знакомый голос. Стонтон резко обернулась и увидела силуэт Хауса, остававшегося в тени.

-Я… как ты?- только и смогла выдавить потрясенная Эмбер, глядя на него.

-Плохо,- ровным голосом ответил тот.- Ты убила меня, чертова уродина.

Дети вокруг смеются, девочка, на миг отвернувшись, снова обернулась и Стонтон, не выдержав нервного напряжения, закричала – лицо малышки было обезображено. Уродливые шрамы тянулись по шее, пропадая под воротником больничной рубашки.

-Уродина!- повторил Хаус, выходя на свет и представая перед еле живой от ужаса Эмбер с кровью на руках, обезображенным лицом, такими же шрамами, как у девочки.- Мне очень жаль…- произносит он самую страшную фразу.

Эмбер кричит так, что голосовые связки вот-вот лопнут.

-У нее судороги! Дозу триметина! – кричит чей-то голос, и Эмбер понимает, что там был просто кошмарный сон, что ничего не произошло, Хаус жив.- Стоп! – Эмбер слышит отчет сердечного давления по приборам.- Сердечный ритм нормализуется… Невероятно!

-Эмбер! Эмбер!- Стонтон слышит голос Уилсона, но не видит его.

-Джеймс!- Эмбер кажется, что она кричит, что плачет, но она лишь шепчет.- Где он? Где Хаус?

-Эмбер, у тебя шок,- Уилсон не понимает, он не может понять.

-Где он? Он мне нужен, Джеймс!- молит Стонтон.

-Я здесь,- раздается тихий голос рядом. – Прости меня, если сможешь, Эмбер.

-Наклонись!- почти рыдает Стонтон, поднимая руки, шарит вокруг себя, нащупывает его руку, нетерпеливо хватает за плечи, пальцами исследует его лицо и, наконец, выдыхает:- Ты в порядке… Господи, ты в порядке! – она еле сдерживает рвущийся наружу плач. Он жив, с ним все в порядке – ее разум и подсознание сыграло злую шутку. Он жив!

-Эмбер, я жив, - его рука перехватывает ее руку, нежно стискивает. – Все будет хорошо, только не волнуйся.

-Убирайся!- Эмбер слышит злой шепот Уилсона, и рука Хауса исчезает.- Эмбер, все будет хорошо, только не волнуйся,- шепчет Джеймс ей на ухо, но она уже и так понимает, что все в порядке.

-Жив…- шепчет она, проваливаясь в лекарственный сон.- Жив…

Два дня прошли в сущем кошмаре. Уилсон готов был убить Хауса, но только беспокойство Эмбер его сдержали. Прооравшись на диагноста, Уилсон едва ли не пинком выставил того вон из своего кабинета, куда Хаус пришел просить прощения.

-Эгоист! Подонок! Как ты мог?! – взбешенный Уилсон был по-настоящему страшен.

-Я же не думал, что она воспринимает все не так, как все,- на Хауса было больно смотреть. Никогда еще совесть настолько не грызла его, но теперь, казалось, отыгрывалась за всех жертв его шуточек и издевок.

-Убирайся, Хаус,- тихо и яростно прошептал Уилсон, указывая на дверь.

Хаус не смог сопротивляться.

Горе и боль друга можно было понять – он лишился одной Эмбер по вине Хауса, теперь мог лишиться второй и снова по вине Хауса.

Кадди устроила настоящий ад у себя, Тауб, Каттнер, Тринадцатая и даже Форман готовы были уволиться. Чейз и Кэмерон так же не пожелали даже видеть провинившегося.

Никто не желал его видеть, кроме той девчонки, что два дня назад чуть не погибла по его вине.

Почему она потребовала его к себе, едва очнувшись? Почему она так настойчиво изучала его лицо? Именно лицо. Что такого важного она связывала с лицом Хауса и своим собственным? Почему так часто повторяла «Жив»? Неужели ей действительно важнее собственной жизни его никчемное существование?

Но почему?!

-Почему?!- чуть не взвыл Хаус, заперевшись в кабинете.

Но ответ могла бы дать только сама Эмбер.

Через два дня Стонтон очнулась и сразу же выпуталась из проводков, которыми опутали ее тело. Глаза функционировали нормально, только голова немного кружилась.

Первым делом оторвав датчик на пальце и переполошив медсестер, она махнула рукой и пояснила:

-Я знаю, что мне уже лучше. Я врач.

Медсестры решили не связываться с самоуверенностью пациентки и вызвали Уилсона.

Когда он пришел, Эмбер уже поднялась с койки и стояла, рассматривая в зеркало свое лицо.

-Эмбер!- Уилсон бросился к ней, обнимая - зеркало выскользнуло на пол, но не разбилось.

-Джеймс, все нормально,- она обняла его и уткнулась носом в шею.- Как бедокур?

Он отпрянул, с недоверием вглядываясь ей в лицо.

-Почему он так волнует тебя?

-Я здесь только ради его спасения,- она хотела поцеловать Уилсона, но тот чуть отстранился, словно не веря ей.

-Ты его защищаешь? Ты едва не погибла, благодаря его выходке!

-Джеймс, обещаю, что все объясню, но не сейчас,- она с мольбой посмотрела в его глаза.- Я всегда буду прощать его, чтобы он ни натворил.

Уилсон решил списать все на посттравматический синдром.

Ноги все-таки побаливали – единственное, что Стонтон получила в автокатастрофе, это травму бедра и вывих.

Чудом не сломав нос и не выбив глаза, она припечаталась о ствол дерева лбом, заработав внушительного размера шишку и небольшое сотрясение мозга. Нога подвернулась менее удачно, но все же избежала перелома.

Лицо почти не пострадало – медсестры никак не могли понять причину бурной радости от этой новости. Казалось, Эмбер было совершенно наплевать на остальное тело, но это никак не относилось именно к лицу.

Ноутбук и сумку нашли рядом с целехоньким мотоциклом.

Стонтон готова была сплясать, но оставалось еще одно важное дело.

-Можно?- она постучалась в двери с табличкой «Грегори Хаус».

-Что еще?- раздался недовольный голос, но, увидев вошедшую, голос изменился.- Эмбер! Ты слишком рано встала!

-Плевать,- беззаботно улыбнулась она, подходя к вскочившему мужчине.

-Не знаю, от кого ты нахваталась такого наплевательского к себе отношения,- Хаус покачал головой, но фразу не закончил – Эмбер подошла к нему и крепко обняла.

-Почему?- только и смог выдохнуть он, обнимая ее в ответ.

-Ты не поймешь,- сияющие голубые глаза смотрели в его собственные.

-Это не больница, а сумасшедший дом,- Кадди развела руками, наблюдая трогательную сцену за стеклянными дверями.

Народ ликовал, глядя на воссоединившийся мир и покой в больнице.

-У нее голубые глаза, как у Хауса,- подала голос Тринадцатая, но в общем шуме подбадривающих криков никто ничего не расслышал.

Стонтон восстанавливалась на удивление быстро. Медперсонал с недоверием наблюдал за тем, как она на следующий день после того, как очнулась, снова села за руль своего железного коня.

Уилсон возражал яростнее всех, но стих под напором серии особо трогательных поцелуев, смутился и уступил.

Вернувшись с прогулки, встретив искусавшего от нервозности себе все пальцы Уилсона, чмокнув того в щечку, Стонтон уединилась в кабинете Кадди и до вечера не выходила оттуда.

Выйдя около шести вечера, она извинилась перед Уилсоном за то, что не сможет сегодня поехать к нему, забрала ноутбук, вызвала Хауса и отправилась в смотровую.

-Датчики показывают употребление викодина двенадцать раз за день катастрофы, двадцать два – за позапрошлый день и двадцать – за прошлый. С чем это связано?

Хаус неловко поежился. Девушка больше не шарахалась от него в сторону, смело пальпируя места прикрепления датчиков. Сидеть полуголым перед ней было неловко. Хаус смирился с виной, извинился – мог бы и на коленях, но она не позволила – и все равно чувствовал себя паршиво и странно.

Он хотел ее – эту странную, ни на кого не похожую девчонку. Хотел, боялся сломать и душевно метался, не понимая, что в ней или нем самом не так.

Датчики не смылись водой, они вообще не отдирались после того, как в приступе ярости Эмбер едва не загнала их Хаусу под кожу. Места соединения с кожей саднило, кожа чесалась, но Хаус терпел. Это крохотное неудобство было настоящим спасением, когда рука сама тянулась к викодину.

-Я волновался,- ответил он.- Я чувствовал себя последним подонком, потому и…

Она улыбнулась, прикоснувшись к его плечу – к очередной бляшке датчика.

-Что за…- она наклонилась поближе.

Хаус осторожно обнял ее и…

-Нет!- взвизгнула она, выставив перед собой руки, снова с ужасом глядя на него.

-Прости!- забеспокоился Хаус.- Мне не следовало… господи, прости! Прости!

Стонтон выглядела так, что казалось, у нее вот-вот остановится сердце.

-Прошу тебя, не надо так больше,- задыхаясь произнесла она.- Я не… ты не можешь. Я не могу. Нельзя!

-Почему?- задал он справедливый вопрос.- Ты и Уилсон – все нормально, но стоит мне…

-Одевайся,- она как всегда ушла от ответа.- И больше так, прошу, не делай.

В полнейшем недоумении Хаус натянул рубашку.

Логика блестящего диагноста дала заметную трещину – он не понимал ровным счетом ничего.

Глава 11

До трех ночи Стонтон проторчала за аппаратами, сверяясь с датчиками, барабаня по клавишам ноутбука, снова возвращаясь к аппаратам, изучая отчеты и снова возвращаясь к аппаратам, микроскопам и прочей железной технике.

Датчики упорно показывали фазу бодрствования у пациента. Какого черта Хаус не спал даже в три часа ночи – Стонтон знать не могла. Впрочем, он мог виснуть где-нибудь в баре, или развлекаться с очередной проституткой – ее это не волновало. Викодин он принял дважды – это был хоть какой-то результат.

Третью дозу Хаус принял в четыре утра, нарисовавшись собственной небритой, но благоухающей свежестью персоной.

-Я принес кофе,- он неловко потоптался рядом со столом, усыпанном документами, отчетами, анализами и даже непонятными бланками с такими же непонятными цифрами на них.

Стонтон протянула руку куда-то в сторону, не отвлекаясь от монитора, по которому ползли ряды цифр, и не глядя ухватила стаканчик.

-Ты спать не собираешься?- Хаус присел рядом, наблюдая за быстрым полетом пальцев девушки по клавиатуре.

-М-м-м,- произнесла Стонтон, отпивая кофе.

-Я решил уйти в монастырь,- сообщил он, поняв, что его игнорируют.

-Умгум,- произнесла Стонтон, яростно барабаня по клавишам.

-Я трахнул Формана,- грустно добавил он.

-Умгу-у-ум,- ответила Стонтон.

-А потом Кадди показала стриптиз, Чейз облизал ее с ног до головы, а Кэмерон побрилась наголо.

-Умгу-у-ум.

-Агент Стонтон, р-равняйсь!- не выдержал Хаус и гаркнул по военному обычаю.

-Я буду тебе очень признательна, если ты перестанешь пороть чушь и принесешь мне еще один кофе,- раздался вполне нормальный ответ.

-Так ты все слышала? Боже мой! Не видать мне монастыря,- расстроился Хаус.

Стонтон отвалилась от микроскопа и компьютера одновременно и протерла глаза.

-Принеси наконец кофе и не морочь мне голову!- потребовала она, глядя красными от недосыпа глазами.

-Надеюсь, ты не собираешься оперировать меня сегодня?- напоследок произнес Хаус.

Когда он вернулся через десять минут, Стонтон по-прежнему бешено строчила на компьютере и сверялась с анализами.

-Что все-таки ты делаешь?- Хаус сел рядом и сунул нос в бланки.

-Сверку. Не мешай!- рассердилась девушка.- А, дьявол!- она в отчаянии треснула по столу так, что едва не разбила микроскоп.- Извини,- обернулась она к подскочившему от неожиданности Хаусу.- Нервы не выдерживают.

-Я могу сегодня опоздать,- зачем-то сказал Хаус, опустив подбородок на рукоять трости.

-И?- покосилась на него Стонтон.

-Слушай, я не предлагаю тебе переспать со мной,- девушка побледнела, и Хаус поспешил увести тему в сторону.- Тебе просто нужно поспать. Хочешь, отвезу тебя домой?

Пару минут Стонтон пристально изучала невозмутимое лицо мужчины, прежде чем ответила:

-Все равно уже поздно. Или рано – не знаю. Глаза отказываются видеть и мне действительно нужен сон. Как и тебе,- указательный палец уперся в Хауса.- Пошли.

Она подхватила сумку, запихнула туда ноутбук и обернулась.

-К тебе и даже не думай приставать – я сломаю тебе руку,- пообещала она.

Хаус фыркнул и улыбнулся. Девчонка ему определенно нравилась.

Стонтон была не в восторге сидеть на чужом мотоцикле, потому отдала бразды правления Хаусу на своем.

Тяжесть дней моментально сошла на нет, едва она увидела радость на лице Хауса при виде ее «Харлея». Он как гурман ходил вокруг вороненого красавца, явно не решаясь его даже потрогать, не то, что сесть.

-Поехали уже!- поторопила Стонтон.

Хаус сел, Стонтон устроилась сзади и обняла его за талию.

-Ты в порядке?- Хауса явно был задан не просто так. Зная ее отношение к прикосновениям, не лишне было бы поинтересоваться заранее, чем потом вкушать плоды последствия очередного нервного срыва где-нибудь посреди дороги.

-В полном. Поехали.

Странная пара покинула парковку.

Всю дорогу Хаус ощущал присутствие странной девушки позади себя, ее прикосновения – крепкие, но бережные, как будто она продолжала заботиться о нем даже на ее собственном мотоцикле.

-Я не хрустальный,- крикнул он пассажирке.- Обхвати крепче, а то вывалишься.

И с каким-то удовольствием отметил более тесные объятия.

Подъехав к дому, Хаус отметил, что девчонка почти спит на ходу – все-таки организм был нездоров после аварии.

-Эй, не засни по дороге, мне трудновато будет тебя тащить,- он помог ей слезть с седла и открыл дверь квартиры.- Не прибрано немного, но ты же здесь не жить собралась.

Он обернулся и увидел очередное странное выражение на лице девушки. Она снова боялась.

-Клянусь, что даже не прикоснусь к тебе,- пообещал он на всякий случай, сопоставив кое-какие факты.

Она не ответила, молча прошла в гостиную и огляделась.

Ну да, жилище холостяка – не самое нормальное место для красивой девушки, но…

-Можно я в душ?- попросила она, оглядевшись.

-Конечно. Если хочешь, возьми мою одежду.

Хаус отметил про себя, что она не была напугана, тут было что-то другое. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что это шок, но даже этот вывод был неверным.

Было предположение, высказать которое он побоялся, чтобы не ранить психику девушки.

Звук льющейся воды возвестил о том, что Стонтон приступила к омовению тела.

В любой другой ситуации Хаус залез бы в ее сумочку еще раз покопаться, но не стал.

Заказав еду из ближайшего китайского ресторанчика, он сел в кресло и принялся массировать бедро. Боль снова заявила права на его тело. И хотя к боли примешивалось вполне естественное желание мужчины при виде красивой девушки, именно боль сдерживала его от глупостей.

-Как же хорошо!- Стонтон вышла из душа в его рубашке, вытирая длинные волосы полотенцем. Она ничуть не смутилась, видимо почувствовав, что он ей не угрожает.

-Я заказал китайскую еду,- сообщил он, продолжая массировать бедро.

-Не стоило, но спасибо,- она улыбнулась, убежала в ванную повесить полотенце и снова вернулась.- У тебя тут хорошо,- она опустилась на диван.- Можно я посплю тут?

Хаус растерялся окончательно – то она ведет себя как жертва насилия, то расхаживает перед ним полуголая. Он пообещал ей неприкосновенность, но не до такой же степени!

-Можно вопрос?- осторожно поинтересовался он.

-Конечно,- она зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

-Ты… тебя…- Хаус никогда не страдал тактичностью, но тут было дело щекотливое.- Ты пережила насилие?

Голубые глаза девушки округлились.

-С чего вдруг такое умозаключение? Нет, я не переживала насилия. Это смешно! – она фыркнула.- Я прошла военную подготовку, кто рискнул бы насиловать меня, рискуя конечностями и жизненно-важными органами?

-Ты не терпишь прикосновений от меня, - он снова заметил, как она побледнела.- Я подумал, что я чем-то напоминаю тебе того парня, что однажды мог совершить с тобой такое,- он постарался как можно равнодушнее пожать плечами.

-Уверяю тебя, не в этом дело,- отмахнулась она, укладываясь на диване и вытягивая ноги.- У меня есть работа, есть дело, и мне всего лишь нужно его сделать как следует и дать тебе нормально жить с Кадди.

-Что?!- мгновенно вскинулся Хаус.

-Ой, прости,- она уже засыпала.- Просто жить. Дать тебе возможность счастливо жить. Жить… просто жить…

Она заснула так быстро, что повторяла слова уже во сне.

Хаус поразился, насколько в ней было сильно это чувство – дать ему жить.

Что же пережила эта девушка, что так отчаянно цепляется за чужую жизнь?

Накрыв девушку пледом, Хаус подождал курьера из ресторана, поставил коробки на кухне и ушел в спальню. Осознание того, что почти рядом с ним, в соседней комнате спит сногсшибательная рыжеволосая красотка с ногами от ушей, действовало на мозги и на член почти одинаково.

Она не была жертвой насилия, но не терпела намеков именно от Хауса. Она позволяла дотрагиваться до своего лица Уилсону, но опять же не Хаусу.

Мозг диагноста работал на пределе сил. Что-то в этой цепочке было явно лишнее. Хаусу показалось, что его персона здесь каким-то образом является третьей вероятностью. Эмбер и он – что общего?

Утро встретило его солнечным светом и отсутствием каких бы то ни было следов девчонки.

Она попросту сбежала, наверняка в очередной раз испугавшись пошлых намеков или чего-то еще, на что Хаус был вполне готов.

Злой, перевозбужденный, с ноющей болью в ноге, он не сразу заметил, что его одеяло заботливо подоткнуто ему.

Хаус взвыл. Он был морально не готов узнать о том, что добрая Стонтон еще и поцеловала его в макушку, уходя.

Вороной «Харлей» с языками пламени уже стоял на стоянке около больницы, где на скамейке на лужайке перед зданием сидела сама рыжая докторша, агент и черт знает кто еще в одном лице. Хаус отметил, что она успела переодеться в джинсы, рубашку, похожую на мужскую, легкую куртку, кроссовки, поразительно похожие на те, что были на ногах самого Хауса и черные солнцезащитные очки.

-Я многолика и многогранна,- вместо приветствия чуть ли не пропела сияющая непонятно по каким причинам Стонтон, запустив руки в шевелюру и наслаждаясь утренним солнцем.- Мне идет, правда?- спросила она у подошедшего Хауса.

-Выпендрежница,- усмехнулся тот.- Пошли?

-Пошли,- она вскочила, схватила свою сумку и они прошли к выходу.

-Двух Хаусов я точно не выдержу и уволюсь!- громогласно заметила регистраторша у стойки.

Зрелище было не для слабонервных: высокий мужчина и высокая девушка, одетые почти одинаково, в одинаковых черных очках - только он прихрамывал, опираясь на трость, а она несла себя с поистине королевской осанкой - шли по коридору больницы.

Никто не удивился бы, если бы эта парочка взялась за руки.

И только пристальный взгляд Тринадцатой разительно отличался от ошеломленно-удивленных глаз остальных.

Глава 12

Стонтон сильно рисковала, поддавшись гневу на Хауса. Чудом уцелевший ноутбук, едва задетое лицо и тело, драгоценная капсула с годами ее работы – словом, если бог существовал, он ей дал второй шанс. Точнее третий.

Не важно.

Суть в том, что проходя через очередную боль, Стонтон крепла морально. Конечно, ей бы не помешало окрепнуть физически, кое-что исправить, где-то убрать, где-то прибавить, но поскольку к делу это не относилось, она на все как всегда махнула рукой.

Хауса она если не напугала, то вызвала вполне человеческие чувства своим поступком. Проведя почти бессонную ночь над приборами, она снова и снова перепроверяла своих крошек на работоспособность. Казалось бы - приборы, созданные вовсе не для проверки активности роботов, служили беспрекословно для одной лишь цели – лечения жизненно-важного пациента.

Стонтон пару раз замечала голодную зависть и какое-то отчаяние в глазах сотрудницы Хауса – Реми Хэдли, чудной девушки, к сожалению неизлечимо больной. Разумеется, Стонтон было не жалко лишней порции нанитов и для нее, но проблема была в том, что лишней порции у нее не было. Один лишь шанс спасти дорогого человека и это все. Если она запорет операцию, годы работы пойдут насмарку, а ей скорее всего так и так придется бежать.

Эмбер вздохнула и мрачно посмотрела на ожидавшую ответа Кадди.

-Так ты ему скажешь?

Эмбер вздохнула повторно и закрыла лицо руками, энергично потерев щеки.

-Нет.

-Нет?- не поняла Лиза.- Ты что, издеваешься?

-Нет, Лиза,- жестче повторила Эмбер.- Я здесь по двум причинам, одна из которых – спасение его жизни и точка. Проведу операцию, плюс еще два месяца наблюдений и свалю ко всем чертям из Нью-Джерси.

-Это не выход,- качнула головой Кадди.- Он узнает, а когда узнает…

-Если ты не проболтаешься, он и не узнает,- ледяным голосом отозвалась Стонтон.- Мне ни к чему сопли и слезы со взаимными объятиями. Он пациент и только. Не усложняй себе, ему и мне и без того херовую жизнь.

Кадди неодобрительно покосилась на девушку и закопалась в отчеты.

-У нас странным образом начали пропадать медикаменты,- сообщила та из-за бумаг.

-Список дашь?

Кадди протянула листок, Стонтон тут же впилась в него глазами.

-Подожди пару дней, я разберусь,- пообещала агент.- А пока скажи, к пятнице дашь операционную?

-К этой? Да ты определенно свихнулась!- возмутилась Кадди, вскакивая с кресла. Стонтон равнодушно глянула на нее и так же встала.- Ты сама едва окрепла, ты же после аварии! Пожалей его, если не жалеешь себя!

Бледное до синевы лицо Стонтон пошло пятнами. Казалось, она едва сдерживается от крика.

-Именно его я и жалею,- спокойно заметила Стонтон. – С собой я как-нибудь справлюсь.

-Он убьет меня, если ты…- начала Кадди, но Стонтон подняла руку, молча приказывая замолчать.

-Не забывай о полномочиях, Лиза,- жестко отчеканила она.- Я могу отправить тебя под суд за разглашение секретной информации, ты подписала бумаги.

Кадди неверящими глазами уставилась на ставшую жестокой новую знакомую.

-Да как ты…- начала она, но сдержалась, в отчаянии сжав кулаки и тут же расслабляясь.- Хорошо, в пятницу можешь забирать его.

Когда Стонтон не пошевелилась, пристально глядя на Кадди, та снова спросила:

-Еще что-то?

-Вызови мне его команду, Кэмерон и Чейза.

-Что? Зачем? У нас прекрасные ассистенты и медсестры.

-Мне наплевать на всех медсестер,- холодно ответила Стонтон.- Я им не доверяю.

-А команде Хауса, значит, доверяешь,- издевательски кивнула Кадди.

-Нет,- спокойно парировала Стонтон,- но им доверяет Хаус.

-Хорошо,- медленно произнесла Кадди, снова садясь в кресло и набирая текст смс на мобильнике.- Но обещай, что после всего ты ему все расскажешь.

-Я не буду ничего обещать, Лиза,- почему-то неожиданно мягко ответила Стонтон.- Хватит ему проблем и боли.

Женщины встретились глазами, и молчаливый договор состоялся.

-В эту пятницу доктор Стонтон собирается провести операцию на Хаусе, вы уже в курсе событий по причине болтливости последнего,- Кадди выхаживала по своему кабинету, по очереди глядя на команду Хауса, Чейза и Кэмерон.

-Но агент Стонтон сама недавно перенесла травму,- заметила Кэмерон.- Я бы не советовала в таком состоянии браться за скальпель.

-Именно потому оперировать будет доктор Чейз,- подала голос застывшая по стойке «ноги на ширине плеч, руки за спиной» Стонтон. – Вы подпишете документы о том, что обязуетесь не разглашать все, что произойдет в операционной и в послеоперационный период под страхом суда.- Команда растерянно переглянулась.- Хаус уже успел сказать, что это дело секретной важности и что болтать о нем настоятельно не рекомендуется.

-Вы сотрете ему потом память?- спросила Тринадцатая.

-С удовольствием бы, доктор Хэдли,- мягко ответила Стонтон,- но это, к сожалению, невозможно. Итак, оперировать будет доктор Чейз, ассистировать – доктор Тауб. Хэдли и Кэмерон будут медсестрами на приборах. Я – руководитель операции, мои приказы, какими бы они странными не казались, выполнять беспрекословно и немедленно. Если я скажу резать, вы режете, если скажу стоять и ничего не делать – стоять и ничего, повторяю – ничего не делать! Всем все ясно? – она оглядела вконец растерявшихся врачей.

-Но если в процессе операции что-то пойдет не так…- снова начала Тринадцатая.

-Я все держу под контролем,- снова мягко ответила Стонтон.- Но даже я не могу успеть все. Послушайте,- чуть мягче произнесла она,- дело очень серьезная, у меня… у нас всего одна попытка. Если все получится, вы будете свидетелями превращения злобного засранца в добряка и душевного человека. Конечно, сильно сомневаюсь, что Хаус хоть на грамм изменится, но все-таки,- добавила она с улыбкой, разрядив как-то обстановку.

-Почему Вы сами не хотите провести операцию?- задал единственный вопрос Чейз.

-Потому что я не хирург,- ответила Стонтон.- И я не могу резать… Хауса.

Команда снова переглянулась.

-Мне кажется, Вы чего-то недоговариваете,- заметила Тринадцатая.

-Совершенно верно,- кивнула Стонтон.- Но это секретная информация. Если кто-то из вас не готов полностью подчиняться моим приказам – уходите сразу. На операции не будет времени сомневаться. Если же готовы полностью доверять мне – подписывайте,- она протянула папки.

Каждый взял одну и раскрыл ее. Глаза присутствующих едва не полезли на лоб.

-Но это почти противозаконно!- воскликнула Кэмерон.

-Эти операции были проведены многократно и с большим успехом,- Стонтон по-прежнему не шевелясь стояла в своей позе.- Я отдаю отчет своим действиям и потому руковожу… буду руководить вами.

-Даже не знаю…- начала Кэмерон снова, но Тринадцатая уже подписалась и подала папку Стонтон. Вслед за ней папку протянул Тауб и Каттнер.

-Я не сильно понял, зачем мне быть там,- сообщил Каттнер.

-Вас Хаус называет «Профессиональный дефибрилляторщик»,- сказала Стонтон, забирая папку у Формана.- Ваша работа понадобится особенно, и именно от Вас и Вашего умения слушать приказы начальства будет зависеть жизнь пациента.

Каттнер смутился и опустил глаза.

Кэмерон подписала документы последней, с явным неодобрением глядя на Стонтон.

-В десять в пятницу,- напомнила Стонтон, складывая папки в сумку.

-А я-то думаю,- раздался знакомый до тошноты голос,- почему я не чувствую себя египетским фараоном? Оказывается, мои рабы устроили митинг против власти сына Ра!

-Все свободны,- распорядилась Стонтон.- Хаус, задержись.

Команда снова переглянулась – рыжая агент имела какое-то просто мистическое влияние на Хауса.

-Меня свергнут?- осторожно полюбопытствовал Хаус.

-Непременно,- пообещала Стонтон.- Я эту пятницу тебя распотрошат.

-Какой ужас!- возопил тот немедленно.- Я, конечно, не выношу мумификации, но предпочел бы кремацию банальному выпусканию кишок.

-Не пори чушь,- не обиделась Стонтон.- Час максимум и проснешься другим человеком.

-Надеюсь, что не Пасхальным Кроликом, не Санта Клаусом,- он начал загибать пальцы.- Не девочкой…

-Доктор Кадди,- Стонтон кивнула Кадди и вышла под аккомпанемент продолжения перечисления «не» Хауса.

Хаус был уязвлен еще сильнее, чем от предательства Стейси. Если та просто исковеркала ему жизнь, приняв решение за него, то Стонтон пошла дальше, скрыв от него информацию.

Сама рыжая Виагра нашлась, как того и следовало ожидать, у Уилсона в кабинете. Более того - сидящей у него на коленях, перебирающей его волосы и вообще, явно отвлекающей его от важных дел, как то изнывающий от желания кого-нибудь убить Хаус.

-Не сегодня, милый, у меня голова болит,- мрачно изрек он, входя в кабинет как всегда без стука. Стонтон не почесалась слезть с колен Уилсона, а сам предатель еще крепче обнял ее, вызвав в Хаусе новую волну гнева, никак не связанную с начинающей ныть ногой.

Опустившись на диванчик, Хаус вынул викодин, отметил новую вспышку гнева в лице девчонки, проглотил и швырнул на стол Уилсона папку.

-А теперь, девочка, правду! - потребовал он.

У Стонтон округлились глаза.

-Что? Ты о чем?- не понял Уилсон.

Хаус глазами указал на папку.

Девчонка открыла ее, пробежалась глазами по данным и улыбнулась.

-И?

-«И»?- Хаус чуть не озверел от ее наглости, с которой она гладила шею Уилсона.- Процесс регенерации клеток твоего организма!- выплюнул он.- Ты робот, девчонка, или основательная наркоманка от своих игрушек?

Беззаботность мгновенно схлынула с лица Стонтон, на щеках запульсировала кровь, зубы стиснулись так, что Хаус, если б не был зол, испугался за их сохранность.

-Какого черта ты лез в мои анализы?- тихо и яростно поинтересовалась девчонка, змеей сползая с ног Уилсона и подбираясь к Хаусу.

-Я калека, а не идиот,- напомнил последний.- Если я собираюсь доверить врачу жизнь, я имею право знать о нем все. Скополамин, пентотал натрия, Веритасерум – что выберешь?- рявкнул он, глядя на нависшую над ним Виагру.- Нечего сверлить меня глазами, девочка!

Глазищи девушки метали молнии, но она упрямо молчала.

-Так,- Хаус встал, плечом отпихнул замершую девушку и подошел к двери.- Никакой операции и можешь катиться к себе. Привет начальству.

-Хаус,- жалобно позвал Уилсон.

Хаус задержался в дверях, пронзил успевшую побагроветь Стонтон мрачным взглядом, Уилсона наградил презрительным и вышел.

-Какая муха его укусила?- непонимающе развел руками Уилсон.

-Я бы сказала цеце, но предпочту упомянуть его длинный, сующийся во все дыры нос,- Стонтон мрачно кинула злосчастную папку на стол.- Ты ничего не знал?

-Да что происходит? Что я должен был знать? Что он опять натворил?- Уилсон готов был рвать на себе волосы.

-Я приказала уничтожить все данные по моему пребыванию в больнице, - пояснила девушка, расхаживая по кабинету.- Я велела сжечь, порвать, съесть, разбить все анализы, которые мне были сделаны, но чей-то длинный нос опять залез не туда, а чьи-то шаловливые ручонки явно лезут не туда, куда должны лезть.

-Эмбер, я не понимаю,- возопил Уилсон.- Что с Хаусом? Что он нашел?- он открыл папку и изучил данные.

-Мне мешают, Джеймс, вот что,- произнесла Стонтон, невидящими глазами глядя сквозь мужчину.- Первое задание – найти и уничтожить объект,- произнесла она, оставляя онколога в полной растерянности наедине со странными анализами любовницы.

Глава 13

Лично Уилсон не видел ничего такого, что могло бы так взбесить. Анализы и правда были странными, но он понимал специфику работы Эмбер. Возня с этими микророботами… да мало ли, что могло произойти, в самом деле! С чего Хаус будто взбесился?

Конечно, с точки зрения любого врача, процесс регенерации клеток у Эмбер был необычайно высок, но ведь все возможно. Скрытые потенциалы организма или что-то еще…

Уилсон ровным счетом отказывался что-либо понимать.

Стонтон была не просто в бешенстве – это было бы слишком просто. В день, когда Хаус едва не довел ее до самоубийства, она действительно взбесилась и хорошо еще, что не покалечила его. Сегодня она пребывала в состоянии, близком к аффекту.

Задание, с которым она была послана в Принстон-Плейнсборо, пора было завершать. Плевать, что тогда ее начальство обо всем узнает. Плевать на все. Она проведет эту чертову операцию и точка!

Гнев нарастал волнами, адреналин бурлил и требовал выхода.

Двери заведующей больницей едва не слетели с петель, когда на пороге нарисовалась решительная как амазонка Стонтон.

-Список всех сотрудников больницы!- потребовала она.- Весь персонал, включая уволенных за последний год. Досье на всех.

Голос – стальной, привыкший отдавать приказы и не слышать в ответ «нет» поразил Кадди. Перед ней стоял человек при исполнении, способный карать за малейшее неповиновение.

-Что случилось?- Кадди вскочила.

-Я не намерена терять время, доктор Кадди,- ледяным голосом отчеканила Стонтон.- Выполнять!- рявкнула она, видя замешательство в лице женщины.

Кадди испугалась. Эта девушка явно была не в себе. Или в себе, но совершенно не отдавала отчета действиям. Или отдавала, но…

-В архив,- Кадди торопливо выскочила из кабинета и едва не побежала по коридорам. Вид спокойной как киллер перед спуском курка Стонтон заставил Кадди запаниковать.

-Еще что-то?- спросила Кадди, холодея от страха, когда Стонтон мгновенно схватила первую кипу документов.

-Да,- тон голоса Стонтон пробирал до костей железом и льдом.- Ничего никому не говорить. Одним работником в больнице через час станет меньше. А теперь вон отсюда.

Кадди пулей вылетела из архива.

Мозг работал с лихорадочной быстротой. Агент или спятила, или…

-Боже мой!- испугалась Кадди по-настоящему.- Она же убьет кого-то! Господи-господи-господи!- она кинулась в регистратуру.

Стонтон жадно просматривала досье на сотрудников.

-Доусон, Рикс, Волакис…- на нее с последней фотографии смотрела бывшая возлюбленная Джеймса, но Стонтон одарила фото мимолетным взглядом и тут же принялась листать новую папку.- Стронг, Хайер, Хаус, Хэдли… - папки летели в сторону как подбитые птицы.

Стонтон вовсе не сошла с ума. Задание, полученное при назначении, готово было к выполнению.

Все было предельно просто: в больницу пробрался человек, собиравшийся уничтожить половину запасов наркотических препаратов, вдобавок ко всему явно имеющий зуб на Хауса, Кадди и кто знает кого еще. Или бывший пациент, или просто обиженный и обделенный, человек явно копал под саму Стонтон, чего делать категорически никому не рекомендовалось.

Задание – найти и обезвредить было простым и сложным одновременно. Человек был морально и психически неустойчив.

«Как и я, возможно», - невесело подумала Стонтон.

Агент точно знала, что данные по ее анализам и обследованию она уничтожила сама, едва встав на ноги, но копию данных кто-то успел сделать и спрятать так, чтобы любопытный Хаус их нашел и сорвал операцию.

У начальства Стонтон был ворох информации на подозреваемого человека. Конечно, любой коп мог сам справиться с легкой задачей, если бы не одно существенное «но», менявшее дело – человек был давнишним пациентом самой Стонтон. Один из тех везунчиков-заключенных, которому удалось не только вылечиться от рака костного мозга, но и каким-то образом успешно сбежать.

Андрэ Ваковски – так ранее звали подопытного Стонтон.

Почему не отправили кого-то еще? Тут все было еще проще: во-первых, Стонтон была не только руководителем лаборатории, но и военным, человеком ответственным, обученным выполнять различные задания в любых условиях.

Эмбер вдруг вспомнила ту героиню сериала, которая шпионила в двух направлениях.

«Мне бы ее проблемы!»- подумала она.

Итак, во-вторых, начальство поручило задание именно Стонтон и по другой причине – именно Ваковски в свое время стал причиной ее несчастья и того злосчастного взрыва в лаборатории. Проведенные анализы ясно указывали на искусно проведенную подготовку к акту терроризма.

Вторая причина была проста как мир – месть.

Задание могло уплыть к кому-то еще, и тогда сама Стонтон не получила бы ни возможности отомстить, ни возможности провести операцию Хаусу.

Стонтон упросила, уговорила, умаслила начальство поручить дело ей в память о погибших.

-Кровь за кровь, око за око,- говорила она, стоя навытяжку перед руководством.

-Вы просите слишком много,- мягко уговаривали ее.

Единственное, что она сделала тогда – дождалась прекращения действия крема и явилась в кабинет руководителя снова.

-Это дело – мое!- прорычала она, глядя на человека перед ней.

Руководитель изучил еле сдерживающую бешенство девушку и кивнул.

-Собирайтесь.

Слишком дорогой ценой она заплатила за возможность поквитаться с ублюдком, погубившим годы работы и ее собственную жизнь.

Стонтон готова была ко всему.

Досье летело в сторону, но нужный человек не находился. Она была уверена, что сукин сын уже сбежал из больницы, узнав, что Хаус нашел анализы, которых быть не должно.

Она не унывала. Она готова была ко всему, и если б сам Господь бог стоял у нее на пути, Стонтон прошила бы его из пистолета.

Пятнадцать папок с наиболее подозрительными личностями было найдено за час работы.

Десять отсеялось почти сразу – можно изменить внешность, но не рост.

Пятеро были определенно тем, что нужно. Рост, почти идеально подходящий под описание Ваковски, способности, характер… впрочем, характер можно и изменить, если нужно.

Как Ваковски пронюхал про Хауса? – единственный вопрос, который не давал спокойно думать.

Какого черта и где он смог достать информацию? Неужели в окружении Стонтон есть «крот»?

Еще двое присоединились к общей куче – один слишком тупой даже для умеющего менять внешность Ваковски, второй доктор, проработавший в больнице дольше, чем требовалось по запросу.

Три человека смотрели на нее с фотографий в досье. Непохожие, но определенно подозрительные.

Схватив папки, Стонтон бросилась к Кадди.

-…не в себе!- выговаривала Кадди, когда Стонтон влетела в двери, обнаружив за ней Хауса и Уилсона.

Швырнув папки на стол и не взглянув на мужчин, Стонтон едва прошипела:

-Информацию о них, живо!

-Полегче, девочка,- попытался урезонить ее Хаус, но та его даже не слушала.

-Филипп Стоунер работает в отделении онкологии,- Кадди непонимающе смотрела то на раскрытые папки, то на Стонтон.- Отличный специалист.

-Дальше,- нетерпеливо перебила Стонтон.

-Энди Гарсиа, уборщик, пришел год назад, тихий, скромный…

-Дальше!

-Тони Уоррен, лаборант…

Немигающие глаза Стонтон выводили Кадди из себя. Она вцепилась в стол, чтобы хоть как-то почувствовать себя в безопасности, но бледная до синевы рыжеволосая девушка с оскаленной физиономией пугала до колик.

-Гарсиа,- протянула Стонтон.- В чем замечен?

-Он порядочный человек,- начала Кадди.- Тихий, скромный, воспитанный… Да что в самом деле происходит, можешь ты мне объяснить?- не выдержала она.

-В любом плохом детективе убийцей является или дворецкий, или уборщик,- быстро произнесла Стонтон, едва сдерживая растущее бешенство.- Вам сильно повезло…

-Эмбер,- Уилсон коснулся ее дрожащего от ярости тела.- Ты не объяснишь…

-…что вы еще живы,- она стряхнула его руку и повернулась к Хаусу, явно его не видя.- Особенно Хаус. Этот ублюдок – мой пациент…

-Хаус?- удивилась Кадди.

-…сбежавший после…- Стонтон не слышала и не видела никого и ничего.- С-с-сука!- она вдруг резко ударила кулаком по столу Кадди, отчего последняя подпрыгнула на месте и схватилась за сердце. Уилсон оттащил Хауса, явно подозревая, что Стонтон не в себе.- Убью ублюдка,- она повернулась, глядя перед собой покрасневшими от лопнувших сосудов глазами и только сейчас сквозь пелену багрового тумана заметила Хауса, смотревшего на нее широко открытыми глазами. Сознание услужливо подкинуло картину «Ваковски против Хауса», где последнего явно было не реанимировать.

-Никто не посмеет причинить тебе боль,- нормальным голосом произнесла Стонтон, глядя на Хауса, от удивления открывшего еще и рот.- Поговорим позже,- почти нежно произнесла она.- Лиза, если через десять часов я не вернусь, можешь говорить,- обернулась она к едва соображавшей в чем дело Кадди. -Прости, Джеймс,- на прощание произнесла Стонтон и пулей вылетела из кабинета.

-Агенты ФБР все такие ненормальные? Эта девушка меня в могилу загонит,- простонала Кадди, без сил падая в кресло.- Что еще она учудила?

-Кажется, у нее нервный срыв на почве…- начал Уилсон, но Хаус опередил.

-Она сыщик,- две таблетки викодина успокоили и душу, и боль.- Она солдат, насколько мы знаем, и она, кажется, пошла кого-то убивать.

Кадди застонала и опустила голову на стол.

Ваковски-Гарсиа мог сколько угодно прятаться, возмездие уже летело к нему на мощном «Харлее».

Узнав у регистраторши, что Гарсиа покинул больницу час назад, Стонтон не замешкалась.

Поднимать полицию на уши из-за особо-опасного преступника показалось ей затеей глупой. Пока объяснишь тупым копам суть дела, пока они перестанут пожирать пончики и пить кофе, пройдет уйма времени и Ваковски уйдет.

-Ну уж не-е-ет!- прошептала Стонтон, давая газу.- Черта с два уйдешь, сучонок. Десять-четыре, Мэнди! Белый «Chevrolet Lacetti», номер BL 139 P,- связной и доверенное лицо во всей операции и всем городе, Мэнди Торрес, всегда был на связи в любое время дня и ночи, обеспечивая Стонтон информацией.- Веди его, Мэнди.

-Белый «Chevrolet Lacetti», номер BL 139 P,- повторил связной.- Понял. Алая, держись! Десять-десять.

«Алая»- ее позывной с Мэнди. Трудно теперь вспомнить, откуда он брал начало: с того ли платья, в котором она была в момент их знакомства, или с кроваво-красных шелковых простыней, на которых они провели ночь… не важно, Мэнди помнил ее не по имени, а только по этому позывному, данному им же самим.

«Харлей» отмерял расстояние до цели, сердце билось ровно а уже в кармане ждал своего часа верный «Колибри».

-Алая, направление восток, цель движется к границе Нью-Джерси и Пенсильвании. Копы засекли его. Ведут.

-Он мой!- прорычала Стонтон в динамик.- Пусть ведут, но не трогают. Порву его голыми руками.

-Понял, Алая. Держись!

Стонтон уверенно взяла курс. Никуда он не денется!

На трассе где-то вдали уже мельтешили полицейские, ставя заслоны – в динамиках непрерывно передавались сообщения о беглом преступнике на полицейской частоте.

-«Бьюик» Лацетти?- откинув забрало шлема крикнула ближайшему копу Эмбер.

-Нет, мэм,- отозвался тот.

Она тут же рванула мотоцикл обратно. Он не поедет здесь. Он будет крысой – Эмбер хорошо изучила повадки Ваковски.

«Харлей» взревел мотором и помчался назад.

Но меньше чем через километр показался белый «бьюик» с до боли знакомыми номерами.

-Ваковски!- радостно прошипела Стонтон, ведя мотоцикл прямо на машину и на ходу доставая «Беретту».

Крошка-пистолет «Колибри», больше похожий на сувенирную зажигалку, на оружие возмездия никак не тянул, но вполне мог помочь поставить аккуратную точку на лбу. В охоте на человека Стонтон предпочла старый добрый кольт.

Прострелив колесо белого «бьюика», Стонтон прицелилась было во второй раз, как в нее выстрелил водитель.

Пуля просвистела около уха, чудом не задев голову. От такого Стонтон не справилась с управлением и вывалилась из седла, сгруппировавшись и снова прицеливаясь. Выстрел пробил второе колесо и машина, взвыв тормозами, остановилась.

Третья пуля цели не достигла – рука дрогнула.

Где-то вдали уже выли сигналки полиции, но двое непримиримых врагов не обратили на них никакого внимания.

Ваковски вылез из машины, держась за ребра, видимо ударившись, и целясь в девушку.

-Я все думал, когда ты явишься, сука,- хохотнул он. – Сделала пластику, уродина? Видал я твои фото после моей работы – на Спящую Красавицу похожа,- он снова хохотнул.- Только уродливую,- он закашлялся от боли.

-Я не оправдываю себя в своей работе, Ваковски,- мерно произнесла Стонтон, держа его на прицеле.- Ты убийца, я – солдат.

-Я не убивал тех людей!- взревел он, согнувшись, тяжело дыша, но спуская с нее глаз и пистолета.

-Ты изнасиловал ребенка, Ваковски,- только осознание скорой расправы холодило мозг Стонтон.- Ты убил ее мать, твоя вина доказана.

-Сука!- взревел Ваковски, стреляя.

Эмбер не успела увернуться – слишком мало было расстояние и она шла вперед: пуля вошла в плечо.

Рефлекторно рука дала команду стрелять – «Беретта» выпустила пулю в грудь хрипящему человеку, тот скорчился и упал.

Стонтон совершенно не так представляла себе расправу с убийцей. Слишком быстро и слишком мало удовольствия.

Подбежав к упавшему, холодея от боли в плече, Стонтон ногой развернула человека и наставила дуло тому в лоб.

-Джейкоб Картер, Рой Эстон, Кэрол Джордж,- произнесла она.- Помнишь их? Они спасали тебя от рака, они спасли тебя.

Ее голос был равнодушен и поражал даже ее саму. Никакой радости, ничего.

-А Кристиана Райка помнишь, сука?- задала она самый больной вопрос.- Человека, который испытывал к тебе, скотине, человеческие чувства, который жалел тебя, подонка, помнишь? Кристиана Райка – моего любимого, помнишь, тварь?- голос срывался, Эмбер стискивала зубы, чтобы не выпустить слезы наружу. Она так и не оплакала погибшего любимого.- Ты выстрелил ему в лоб,- с убийственным спокойствием сказала она, наставляя на окровавленного Ваковски крошку «Колибри».- Это все, что у меня осталось от любимого.

-Он такой же, как и ты, как и все, на кого ты работаешь!- прохрипел человек.

-Не все одинаковые, - спокойно ответила Стонтон.- И я больше не работаю на них.

-Ты пришла за мной, я знаю,- в последний раз злорадствовал Ваковски.- И ты пришла за своим…

Стонтон от души пнула его в ребра - Ваковски взвыл.

-Даже не произноси его имя,- посоветовала она.- Не переходи мне дорогу, понял меня?

Копы подъехали, на ходу доставая оружие.

-Отставить!- крикнул знакомый голос Мэнди.- Не стрелять!

-Это ты подсунул ему информацию на меня?- она склонилась над умирающим – тот смог лишь плюнуть кровью ей в лицо.- Напрасно ты так,- она не сделала попытки вытереть плевок.- Открою тебе секрет на прощание,- она присела рядом на колени и прошептала: - Ради него я прошла ад, только ради него пошла работать в эту чертову организацию, нарушила сотню правил, уставов, запретов и приказов. Меня убьют в конечном итоге,- почти нежно произнесла она,- но мне плевать. Он будет жив и счастлив. Понимаешь ты, мразь?

-Плевать… я… хотел… - прохрипел Ваковски, закатывая глаза, - …на твоего…- Стонтон резко поднялась и крохотная пуля «Колибри» не дала закончить фразу, войдя в череп мужчины.

-Алая!- Мэнди подбежал к ней и схватил за руку.- Алая, все кончено!

-Не совсем, друг мой,- устало ответила Стонтон, падая на колени рядом с трупом и роняя «Колибри».- Я больше так не могу, я устала,- жалобно прошептала она, сдерживая рыдания.

-Алая, пошли, я отвезу тебя…- Мэнди обнял ее и поднял.

-Нет,- она отстранилась.- Еще не все. Меня ждут.

-Твой…- она быстро кинула на него предупреждающий взгляд.- Он в порядке?

-Он в порядке, только страшно зол на меня,- через силу улыбнулась она, похлопав друга по плечу.

Три полицейские машины в стороне перемигивались, как будто улыбаясь.

Мэнди дал знак, и люди, погрузившись в две, уехали.

-Я подчищу,- он указал на бездыханное тело.- Как и всегда.

-Я в неоплатном долгу,- чуть улыбнулась Стонтон.- Как и всегда.

-Брось, ты спасла мою дочурку,- мужчина горестно улыбнулся.- В больницу поедешь?- он глазами указал на кровоточащее плечо.

-Как раз туда. Спасибо, друг.

Стонтон, в обнимку с мужчиной подошла к лежащему на обочине «Харлею», подняла его, охнув от боли, и села в седло.

-Может, на машине?- предложил Мэнди, с неодобрением и восхищением глядя на девушку.- Свалишься же.

-Я справлюсь,- пообещала Стонтон.- Не буду напрягать руку и все будет хорошо. У меня в пятницу операция, а до того малышки мне помогут.

Она развернула мотоцикл – друг помог ей надеть шлем – и захлопнула забрало.

-Алая!- окликнул ее мужчина.- А ведь я так и не знаю твоего имени.

-Ты не особо интересовался им в постели, Мэнди,- заметила Стонтон, приподнимая забрало и сверкая глазами.- Привет жене и дочке,- забрало снова опустилась на лицо и «Харлей», взревев на прощание мотором, унесся по дороге, назад в Принстон-Плейнсборо.

-Удачи, Алая,- Мэнди проводил глазами мотоцикл и наездницу, вернулся к машине, достал рацию и недовольным голосом сообщил:- Десять-четыре, Бетти, малышка, я уволюсь ко всем чертям! У меня опять некрасивый труп с пулевым ранением в очень некрасивый череп. Сколько раз я просил послать меня на конкурс Мисс Большие Сиськи Нью-Джерси?!

-Не ной, Мэнди,- раздался смешливый голос из рации.- Сейчас вышлю тебе подмогу. Так что там насчет сегодняшнего вечера и ресторана?

В больницу Стонтон поехала не сразу, предпочтя в гараже Мэнди, временно оборудованном под мини-лабораторию, сначала вынуть из себя пулю.

Засунув в рот брусок, задыхаясь от боли, она извлекла из себя смятый кусок свинца простерилизованным на огне пинцетом, обработала рану спиртом, взвыв и выматерившись от души, кое-как сшила кожу, наложила пластырь и отдышалась, в изнеможении упав прямо на пол.

Сейчас бы с удовольствием потерять сознание, очнуться уже здоровой, но надо было спешить. Кадди, чего доброго, могла выболтать информацию заранее, не дождавшись приезда Стонтон.

Вынув здоровой рукой мобильник, Стонтон нажала на автодозвон.

-Кадди,- раздался голос заведующей больницей.

-Лиза, это Эмбер. Ничего не говори ему, ясно?- сообщила Стонтон.

-Ты где? Ты в порядке?- забеспокоилась та.- Ты тут перепугала всех, кого только можно. Что случилось?

-Потом объясню, только ничего не говори Хаусу,- попросила Стонтон.

-Не скажу,- пообещала Кадди.- Ты точно в порядке? Он меня собственноручно задушит если что.

-Я немного…- Стонтон поморщилась – спирт невыносимо жег кожу.- Нет, все в порядке. Я приеду через… часа через два.

-Я дождусь,- Кадди с тревогой ожидала чего-то еще, но Стонтон уже отключила связь.

-А-а-а, дья-явол,- застонала Эмбер.- Надо ехать, а то она точно разболтает.

Вся операция по поимке Ваковски заняла менее шести часов, следовательно два часа ничего бы не изменили, но Кадди могла уйти домой, а этого было допустить нельзя. Кроме того, оставалось еще попросить прощения у Хауса и успокоить Уилсона.

-Черт, Джимми, ненормальную же ты выбрал себе любовницу,- вздохнула Стонтон, выводя мотоцикл из гаража и садясь на него.

Позади был тяжелый день, а впереди - неменее тяжелая ночь и куча объяснений с людьми.

«Одно хорошо,- подумала Стонтон, подъезжая к больнице.- Хаус в безопасности, а остальное как-нибудь сложится».

Глава 14

Сразу пойти к Кадди не удалось – тело отказывалось взваливать на себя непосильную ношу. Ноги просто подкашивались. Пришлось отсидеться полчаса на скамейке перед больницей.

Крем работал, малышки уже залечивали рану, и хотя она явно кровоточила, Эмбер не волновалась. Сепсиса точно не будет – в ее теле просто нечему больше гноиться.

Она закрыла глаза.

Пять минут. Всего пять минут на отдых – она это заслужила.

-Эмбер? Эмбер!- ее немилосердно встряхнули, схватив за плечо – она немедленно взвыла и отпихнула наглеца, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не выбить тому зубы и не переломать кости.

-Джеймс, бога ради, не тряси меня!- заныла Стонтон, едва приходя в себя.

-Эмб… Господь всемогущий!- закричал он.- У тебя кровь!

Полусонная – полуживая девушка скосила глаза, вяло отмечая, что рубашка и даже куртка, позаимствованная у Мэнди пропитались кровью.

-Джеймс, все нормально,- заплетающимся от усталости языком произнесла Стонтон, даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть мужчину, стаскивающего с нее куртку.

-Эмбер…- он осторожно поднял ее на руки и почти бегом, насколько позволяла ноша, рванул в больницу.- Пулевое ранение! – крикнул он регистраторше.

-Дже-е-еймс,- застонала Стонтон, вяло брыкаясь.- Не на-а-адо…

-Тише, малышка,- успокаивал он ее, кладя на каталку.- Все-то у тебя не так,- шептал он.- Четвертую отрицательную!- крича кому-то.

-Не… нужно…- выдохнула она, теряя сознание на миг и снова выплывая из тьмы.- Ничего не… нужно. Меня лечат…

Она понимала, что он не поймет, что прочистит и заменит ей кровь, что тем самым лишь замедлит процесс регенерации клеток. Что еще хуже, щеки снова начало жечь огнем. Крем переставал действовать.

-Сумку, баночку с кремом, Джеймс,- попросила она, держась в сознании неимоверным усилием воли.

Он ошалело взглянул на нее, но банку все же дал.

Мазок, еще… все, теперь – хоть потоп.

-Джеймс, не нужно ничего,- ровно произнесла она, чувствуя, что жар отступает.- Никакого переливания крови не нужно, пожалуйста.

Он жестом остановил медсестру.

-Ты уверена? У тебя слишком большая кровопотеря.

-Джеймс, я не совсем обычная пациентка, - она улыбнулась, надеясь, что это будет действительно улыбка, а не оскал от боли.

Каталку привезли в свободную палату и Уилсон со Стонтон остались одни.

Онколог пригладил спутавшиеся волосы девушки.

-Я ничего не понимаю, Эмбер. Помоги же мне!

-Все хорошо,- попыталась она.- Это просто царапина, поверь мне. Только царапина, я целиком и полностью здорова,- она мысленно дала себе пинка за ложь.

Темные глаза мужчины смотрели на нее с недоверием.

-Что было не так с Гарсиа?- зашел он с другого бока.

-Все не так,- едва не пожала она плечами, но поморщилась – плечо отдалось резкой болью.- Не важно, им уже занимается полиция.

-Судя по твоему виду, - заметил он,- я предположу, что он уже мертв.

Стонтон снова поморщилась. Ну почему мужчины, особенно влюбленные, задают глупые вопросы?

-Джеймс, у меня есть к тебе огромная просьба,- она провела рукой по его волосам.- Пожалуйста, уничтожь ту папку, что принес Хаус.

-Э… ладно, конечно, - согласился он после секундного колебания.- Так ты не объяснишь, что случилось?

Вместо ответа она притянула его к себе и нежно поцеловала.

-Мне начинает надоедать постоянное ощущение дежавю, - раздался голос, который меньше всего хотелось сейчас слышать как Стонтон, так и Уилсону.- Оно того хоть стоило?- кивнул подбородком Хаус, входя в палату.

-Ты о чем?- Стонтон едва не поднялась на каталке.

-Лежи и не смей двигаться, а то я лично вкачу тебе снотворное,- приказал Хаус, подходя к каталке.

-Как скажешь,- со смешком заметила Стонтон.- Будут еще распоряжения, доктор?

-Непременно. Уилсон, можно на пару минут?- он многозначительно кивнул на девушку, а потом – на двери.

-Если пообещаете не драться и не целоваться,- Уилсон настороженно взглянул сначала на Хауса, потом на Стонтон и вышел.

-Мы ведь не будем его слушать, верно?- в привычной манере поддразнил Хаус, усаживаясь на стул рядом с каталкой и максимально поднимая уровень на ней, так чтобы девушка полусидела-полулежала.- Итак, Виагра, я готов слушать.

-Уже не Скалли?- со очередным смешком спросила Стонтон.

-Я подумал, что у Скалли было больше мозгов, она не лезла специально под пули, а только отважно болела раком и беременела от Малдера,- задумчиво произнес Хаус.

-Я не могу тебе всего сказать, правда,- Стонтон глубоко вздохнула.

-Что во мне такого важного и ценного помимо интеллекта и незаменимости, что ты лезешь под пули?- напрямик спросил он.

-Ты есть,- Стонтон снов попыталась пожать плечами, но стиснула зубы от боли.

-Расслабься ты уже, Терминатор,- пожалел он ее.- Не женщина, а киборг – ловит собой пули, не морщась удаляет их потом из себя.

-Откуда…

-Твой неадекватно-психованный вид перед тем, как напугать Кадди и Уилсона до мокроты в штанах, - начал загибать пальцы Хаус.- Плюс оружие в твоей сумке – надо поговорить в охраной и проверять каждого входящего, потом еще слова о том, что «если я не вернусь», еще добавить особо не блистающий вид после возвращения, наспех затертые кровавые пятна на рубашке, неработоспособность руки – следовательно, пулевое ранение, плюс к твоему характеру очевидно самостоятельное удаление пули, если таковая застряла в твоем теле – коктейль «Взболтать, но не смешивать». Дайте два, пожалуйста.

-И это все?- ошеломленно округлила глаза Стонтон.

-И вопли Уилсона, и кровь у него на пиджаке,- добавил «на сладкое» Хаус.- Я действительно стою того, чтобы терпеть такое?

Она не ответила.

-Почему, Эмбер?- снова спросил он.

-Я хочу извиниться,- тихо сказала она.

-Ты? Ты что, издеваешься?- не понял он.

-Нет, я тебя ударила… прости.

С минуту он молча изучал ее лицо, потом коснулся ее руки – ровно настолько, чтобы она не начала нервничать.

-Ты ненормальная,- подвел он итог.

-Ты накричал на меня, ты прав – я скрываю слишком много скелетов в своих многочисленных шкафах. Это уже целые склепы.

-Ответь мне на один вопрос,- он пытливо взглянул на нее, дождавшись реакции.- У тебя в номере я нашел косметику…

-Это нормально, я же женщина,- фыркнула Стонтон.

-Я не договорил,- перебил он.- Я нашел косметику… не на туалетном столике рядом с зеркалом, а в ящике стола, где зеркал нет.

Он снова взглянул на нее – ее лицо мгновенно превратилось в маску.

-Я мало крашусь,- она сдержанно ответила сквозь зубы.

-Ты привлекательная девушка,- без обиняков сказал Хаус.- Ты умеешь нравиться мужчинам, ты яркая, эффектная…

-Не надо больше,- она отвернулась.- Прошу, не надо.

Он тяжко вздохнул. Девчонка на контакт упорно не шла, хотя он видел, что именно к зеркалам она испытывает едва ли не отвращение. Лицо и зеркала… какую загадку скрывала эта привлекательная девушка?

-Чего ты хочешь помимо правды?- она повернулась к нему.

-Помимо секса?- в лоб спросил он. Стонтон не выдержала и прыснула.- Ладно, я не скрываю, ты красива, я чертовски обаятелен… - он не стал договаривать – Стонтон засмеялась так, что застонала от боли в плече.

-Позволишь?- он мягко положил руку ей на плечо.- Обещаю не приставать.

Она кивнула.

Хаус едва коснулся нелепо наклеенного пластыря, как она зажмурилась, не произнеся ни звука.

«Ни хрена себе сила воли!»- восхитился Хаус.

Стараясь в кои-то веки не причинить боли пациентке, он осторожно, насколько возможно бережно содрал пластырь. Рана была аккуратной как по шаблону – ровные края уже затягивались коркой, и хотя сукровица еще сочилась, корка выглядела довольно сносно, словно рана не была двухчасовой давности, а как минимум была получена день назад.

Поднявшись, Хаус покопался в ящике под приборами, выудив пластырь и аккуратно приклеивая тот к ране, и снова сел.

Девушка проследила манипуляции молча.

-Ты очень сильная, Эмбер,- не без восхищения заметил Хаус.

Она как-то странно посмотрела на него, будто видела впервые.

-Спасибо, Грегори.

«Грегори», отметил про себя Хаус. Но его имя было произнесено не с той интонацией, с которой обычно говорят имя любимого. Тут было что-то иное, но неменее любимое.

-Я тебе нравлюсь?- в лоб задал он очередной вопрос.

-Если бы не нравился, я бы не лезла под пули,- усмехнулась она.- Можешь меня отругать за это. Можешь даже побить, если хочется.

«Если бы ты знала, что мне действительно хочется, ты бы мне сломала руку»,- подумал Хаус.

-Можно… ты позволишь…- он не решился сразу.

-Что?- она чуть приподнялась, даже не поморщившись, хотя Хаус понял, что движение причинило ей боль.

-Можно обнять тебя? Обещаю не лезть к тебе в лифчик,- он поднял руки.

-Обними,- и снова в голосе какая-то нежность.

Мужчина встал и неловко потоптался около каталки, чувствуя себя мальчишкой, впервые увидевшим раздевалку девочек.

Она улыбнулась и протянула руки, позволив ему пойти дальше. Он не стал ожидать очередной порции страха и просто обнял ее – осторожно, бережно, будто хрупкую статуэтку. Не так, как когда-то Стейси, а чуть нежнее, что удивило даже его самого.

Она зарылась носом в его шею и поцеловала. Просто так, без эротики.

Он чуть отстранился и посмотрел в ее глаза – абсолютно счастливые.

-Превосходная пара – наркоман и сумасшедшая Виагра,- фыркнул он.

-Не пара,- качнула головой девушка.- Можно я…- он поднял брови.- Можно я тебя… поцелую? Обещаю не лезть к тебе в ширинку,- скопировала она его же жест с поднятием рук.

Хаус полностью растерялся, но позволил.

Она коснулась его щеки губами и чуть задержалась, вдруг резко, насколько хватало у нее сил, крепко обняв его за шею и прижимая к себе.

Он неловко обнял ее, находясь с полной прострации и ничего не понимая, но почему-то наслаждаясь этой неожиданной лаской.

-Ты этого не поймешь, - прошептала она,- но я все же люблю тебя.

Он едва не упал от неожиданности.

-Что?- его сердце забилось в бешеном ритме.

-Люблю,- повторила она, чему-то улыбаясь.- Не как женщина мужчину… иначе.

-Эй, послушайте, это уже переходит все границы!- не выдержал ворвавшийся в палату Уилсон.

Стонтон вздохнула, улыбнувшись уже немного грустно.

-Так, мне срочно нужен ледяной душ, Пентхаус и сексапильная красотка, которая снимет мне стояк,- заявил Хаус, отодвигаясь от девушки, поправляя брюки и выходя за двери палаты.

-Что произошло?- поинтересовался Уилсон, уперев руки в бедра.- Ты… он тебя… да что вообще произошло?

-Думаю, мы поняли друг друга,- грустно улыбнулась девушка.- Я частично сказала ему правду.

-Правду? Какую правду, Эмбер? Я уже ничего не понимаю!- взмолился Уилсон.

-Я люблю его, Джеймс,- ответила Стонтон.

Глава 15

Уилсон не сразу нашелся с ответом и даже не сразу смог возмутиться.

-Любишь? Ты его любишь?

-Джеймс, я люблю его по-другому, не как тебя,- попыталась успокоить врача Стонтон, но тот ее не слушал.

-Значит, тебе мало спать с одним, тебе подавай еще и второго!

-Дже-еймс,- протянула Стонтон.- Опомнись! Эй,- он ловко схватила его за рукав, но он, не заметив, дернулся, и она едва не свалилась с каталки, громко охнув от боли.

-Прости! Прости, я не…- он опомнился и подхватил ее, укладывая назад.- Просто это для меня…

-Уилсон, ты параноик,- выдала диагноз Стонтон.- Я люблю тебя как женщина мужчину,- она заглянула в его порозовевшее лицо.- Я люблю Хауса как…- она запнулась.- Я просто люблю его, но не так. Не как женщина мужчину, если угодно.

-Стонтон, твою мать, ты меня запутала,- не выдержал перегрева мозга врач.- Ты с ним…- он многозначительно поиграл бровями.

-Фу, Уилсон!- возмутилась Стонтон немедленно.- Я не сплю со всеми! И тем более совершенно не собираюсь спать с ним. Да я вообще никогда с ним не пересплю!- с искренним возмущением выдала она, передернувшись как в душе, как и физически.

Уилсон снова упер руки в бедра.

-С тобой как-то… как с Хаусом – никогда не знаешь, чего ждать, но что-то ждать нужно, иначе прилетит в спину.

Стонтон порозовела от смущения.

-Ты сравнил меня с ним?- на полном серьезе уточнила она, едва сдерживая улыбку.

-Вы как два сапога – пара, идеальные манипуляторы мозга,- искренне кивнул Уилсон.- Сначала обезоружить, потом свести с ума, а потом заживо препарировать.

-Хаус тоже делал тебе минет?- сделав «страшные» глаза, невинно поинтересовалась Стонтон.

-Убью!- пообещал Уилсон.- Обоих.

Но он только обнял девушку и крепко поцеловал.

-Раз уж не надо переливания, может принести кофе или что-то еще?- отстранившись спросил он.

-Это мило, я бы не отказалась от особо вредного гамбургера и колы,- задумчиво проворковала Стонтон, развязывая мужчине галстук и пробираясь пальцами под рубашку.- Но вообще…

-Эмбер, побойся бога!- Уилсон мягко выпутался из ее рук.- Ты же после пулевого ранения! Ну как можно напрягаться?!

-Джеймс, я могу и не то, если буду снизу,- подмигнула девушка.

-Как твой, местами, лечащий врач и я категорически против,- самообладания онколога как раз хватило чтобы отскочить от пробирающихся пальчиков к его ширинке.- Пойду за…- Стонтон фыркнула, глазами указав на расстегнутую «молнию» на брюках. Уилсон залился краской до ушей, застегнул «молнию» и закончил:-… кофе и гамбургерами. И!- он поднял палец.- Вернувшись, я не хочу застать тебя обнаженной!- он торопливо вышел, но все же голос Стонтон донес до него:

-Обещаю остаться в кружевном белье!

-Второго Хауса мне точно не вынести,- застонал несчастный доктор, закрывая двери в палату.

Когда он вернулся с подносом, Стонтон уже спала, перебравшись на койку и накинув на себя одеяло.

Уилсон снова поразился стойкости девушки – она все делала без посторонней помощи. Сильная, но все-таки такая молодая и самонадеянная.

Поставив поднос с кофе и гамбургерами на кушетку, он подошел к спящей и приложил палец к ее шее, прощупывая пульс. Она действительно просто спала.

Уилсон, чуть поколебавшись, пододвинул к койке стул, облокотился и задремал.

Мобильник завибрировал около полуночи, когда Эмбер поняла, что проспала все на свете. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить спящего на ее коленях мужчину, она достала из кармана телефон и ответила:

-Стонтон.

-Алая, это Мэнди,- голос копа был какой-то встревоженный.- Ты в больнице? Я буду рядом минут через десять. Есть серьезные новости.

-Поняла. Жду.

Она отключила связь и нахмурилась.

Мэнди не стал бы беспокоить ее по пустякам. Даже когда все было ни к черту, он ее не тревожил. Он наверняка нашел записку в гараже, сделал все необходимое, но почему-то решил позвонить. А если так, то дела в самом деле плохи.

Ужом выскользнув из койки, Стонтон схватила сумку, стакан с остывшим кофе, гамбургер, и выскочила за дверь.

Уилсон сонно заворочался, провел руками по одеялу, стараясь обнять девушку, но, не обнаружив ее, проснулся окончательно и встревожился.

Эта пациентка сведет его или с ума, или в могилу своим упрямством и хладнокровием по отношению к своему организму и его нервам.

Кое-как продрав глаза, Уилсон выбежал из палаты.

В регистратуре ответили, что рыжеволосая девушка покинула больницу, и Уилсон кинулся на улицу. Мотоцикл девушки стоял на парковке, значит, она была где-то недалеко. У нее было минут пять форы, так что она далеко не ушла.

Пробежав до лужайки около больницы, Уилсон заметил искомое. Она сидела в компании мужчины примерно его лет и что-то говорила ему.

Подкравшись ближе и затаившись за ближайшими кустами, Уилсон прислушался.

-…нормально, просто я очень устала. Устала бегать, скрываться, постоянно врать дорогим мне людям. Я уже не знаю, какой жизнью я живу.

-А он как?- спросил мужчина.

-Нормально. Это будет чудо, если он снова не выкинет какой-нибудь фокус и не откажется в последний момент, послав меня ко всем чертям.

-А если…

-Тогда мне придется или долбануть его чем потяжелее и провести операцию, или в самом деле пойти к черту и забыть о нем.

-Слушай, тебе бы хоть немного отдохнуть. Хотя теперь все дело на мази. Аппаратуру доставят к шести.

-Хорошо.

-Это еще не все.

Пауза.

-Я заметил слежку около своего дома. Думаю, они ищут тебя.

-Рано или поздно найдут, а пока не поздно, нужно провести операцию Хаусу, а потом - хоть потоп.

-Я заметил двоих, рожи точно как в кино – тупые и серьезные.

-Федералы, вернее всего ФБР, я им сильно насолила. Начальство не стало бы посылать своих - слишком умные и слишком заметные. И я слишком хорошо знаю их повадки и методы.

-Что думаешь?

-Они не вмешались тогда, они не посмеют и сейчас. В больнице они меня брать не рискнут – слишком много свидетелей.

-Что у тебя?

-Пятеро прочесали больницу частой гребенкой. Господи, никогда бы не подумала, что можно быть настолько тупыми и искать копию фотографии! Дэнтон им что, так и не дал результаты исследований?

-Не шути с этим, Алая!

-Да брось, Мэнди! Ты когда-нибудь искал ключи от машины дома? Ты точно знаешь, что клал их на видное место, но перерываешь весь дом, а находишь их почему-то буквально под носом, хотя точно понимаешь, что искал на этом месте сто раз. Они думают как федералы - что я скрываюсь, хотя я под их носом.

-Ты слишком яркая.

-Они ищут серую мышь, а не лису.

Молчание.

-Столько хлопот ради одного человека? Он хоть такой, как по файлам?

-Хуже. Намно-о-ого хуже. Документы не могут передать его стервозный характер, но он все-таки человек, Мэнди. Издерганный, больной, одинокий человек, которому не чужды простые человеческие радости.

-Ты так говоришь, как будто его жалеешь.

-Я люблю его. Очень люблю. Стала бы я рисковать жизнью ради кого-то малознакомого парня, в самом деле!

-Но однажды ты рискнула ради моей дочки.

Пауза, шорох. Он обнял ее.

Уилсон едва не разучился дышать.

-Знаешь, есть еще один человек, он друг Хауса. Он чем-то напоминает Криса, только как-то мягче. Крис был моложе, сильнее, но Джеймс… знаешь, мне трудно врать двум категориям- друзьям и тем, кого я люблю.

-И кому врать сложнее – Хаусу или Уилсону?

-Обоим, – тяжкий вздох.- Хаус уже напал на след, когда он все узнает, мне придется туго. Он или придушит меня, или… или придушит. Это же Хаус!

-А Уилсон?

Пауза.

-Я причиню ему боль. Он совершенно не умеет выбирать женщин, он такой…

-Глупый?

-Мэнди!- шлепок на коже.- Джеймс мне дорог, но… перед уходом, я сделаю все, чтобы он меня возненавидел или хотя бы обиделся.

-Он слишком близко подобрался к тебе, залез под кожу – он не сможет тебя забыть. Я-то знаю, я до сих пор думаю о тебе.

-Мэнди, у тебя красотка-жена, здоровая дочь, чего тебе еще не хватает от старой больной кошелки?

-Я никогда не делал различий между тобой прежней и тобой потом. Я влюбился в тебя задолго до всего этого.

-Дурак ты, Мэнди. Даже Хаус, даже Уилсон с радостью забудут меня, если увидят хоть раз по-нормальному. Врагу такого не пожелаешь. Кстати, что там с Ваковски?

-Я закрою дело. Ребята ничего не видели – они своя группа, им можно доверять.

-Ладно, спасибо, что предупредил. У меня остался день до начала и конца – надо готовиться.

-Ты ему скажешь? После – скажешь?

-Думаю, Кадди скажет уже после моего ухода.

-Ты ей доверяешь, этой Кадди?

Пауза.

-Нет.

Снова пауза.

-Но я думаю, что она не подведет. Он ей так же дорог как и мне. Она любит его.

-Диагност хренов,- смешок. Пауза. - Алая, почему ты такая? – почти крик. - Почему ты отталкиваешь тех, кто тебя любит?

Пауза, девушка встала.

-Это на генном уровне, Мэнди,- вздохнула она.- И это – после катастрофы. Я любить могу, меня – нет, и я не нуждаюсь в чувствах.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

-Они найдут тебя,- чуть громче сказал мужчина.- Найдут, схватят, разрежут на кусочки или запрут в клетку, Алая! Никто, даже он, не стоит этого!

-Не говори так,- спокойно произнесла она, обернувшись.- Я знаю, что найдут, но поймать не смогут. Дикого зверя клеткой не удержишь. Я сломалась, Мэнди, меня им больше не получить. Пуля – да, но не клетка. Не клетка, Мэнди, не испытания, не тесты, не уколы.

Она вдруг подбежала к мужчине и схватила его за грудки.

Уилсон чуть подался вперед, чтобы расслышать ее яростный шепот.

-После того, как все закончится, я лучше лично пущу себе пулю в лоб, но им не сдамся. Трибунала не будет, Мэнди, мне отказано в помиловании. Я больше не человек, не сотрудник - я игрушка, подопытная крыса вроде Ваковски.

-Алая…

-Молчи, Мэнди! Возвращайся к жене, дочери, если хочешь - забудь про меня навсегда, я пойму, но не смей жалеть меня, понял? Не смей указывать, что мне делать и как жить! У меня есть одна лишь цель – спасти жизнь Хаусу, мать твою, понимаешь? Он – все, что у меня есть и мне плевать, что будет потом, понял?

Она вдруг отпустила его куртку и упала на колени, закрыв лицо руками и глухо рыдая.

-Я не могу так больше! Я просто этого не вынесу!- едва не кричала она, когда мужчина рухнул с ней рядом и обнял.- Мэнди, почему все так сложно? За что мир ополчился против меня? Почему все не так, как надо?

Уилсон готов был разорваться – бежать к ней, выдать себя или стоять и слушать ее плач.

Мужчина что-то шептал ей, что – Уилсон не расслышал.

-Я люблю его, Мэнди! Люблю, черт тебя дери, разве мне и в этом отказано? – крикнула девушка истерично.- Злобного, ироничного засранца - да! Эгоиста, сломанную игрушку – да! Чертова гениального врача – да! Он мой…- Мэнди торопливо прижал ее к себе и Уилсон не расслышал продолжения фразы.

-Я обязан тебе, Алая,- сказал мужчина, поднимая голову девушки и вытирая ее слезы.- Я все ради тебя сделаю, только не плачь. Ни один человек, даже он, не стоит твоих слез. Я сделаю все, все-все… не плачь, пожалуйста, только не плачь.

Сердце Уилсона оборвалось. Финита! Она любит Хауса. Спит с ним, а любит Хауса…

Не раз женщины разбивали ему сердце, не раз, но никогда - столь цинично и подло. Истинно в стиле самого Хауса, будь он неладен.

Уилсон осел на землю и замер.

-Я пойду – Кэтрин будет волноваться,- произнес Мэнди.

-Привет Валерии,- ответила Стонтон.

Послышался звук поцелуя и шаги.

-Как же я устала,- произнесла Стонтон, садясь на скамейку и закрывая голову руками.- Как. Я. Устала. Боже, дай сил пережить эти два месяца, а потом забери к маме. Я больше просто не вынесу.

Отчаянный стон девушки никак не отразился на Уилсоне, замершем рядом. Он был в шоке.

-Джимми-Джимми,- вдруг с тоской произнесла Стонтон, и Уилсон напрягся.- Что же как вышло-то хреново, Джимми? Дорогой ты мой человек, Джимми…

Уилсон ошалело проследил взглядом, как она поднялась, тяжко вздохнула, посмотрела на небо и медленно, едва переставляя ноги, пошла к входу в больницу. Пара шагов и…

-Господи, Джеймс!- она увидела его, сидящего на земле в состоянии шока. – Джеймс?

Она опустилась рядом и взяла его холодную как лед руку.

-Ты мне врала,- тихо сказал он, глядя сквозь нее.- Ты любишь Хауса. Почему, Эмбер? Почему ты мне врала?

-Джеймс, я…- она хотела прижать его к себе, что-то сказать, но он спокойно отстранил ее руки и встал.

-Будь счастлива с ним, Эмбер,- равнодушно произнес он, поворачиваясь к ней спиной и уходя с территории больницы.

-Джеймс!- крикнула она, но он даже не обернулся.

Глава 16

А-а-а, черт бы подрал влюбленных и любителей играть в шпионов!

У Стонтон уже не было сил ни броситься вслед за обиженным до отвращения и ничего не понявшим Уилсоном, ни встать с земли, ни что бы то ни было вообще делать.

Один дуется, подслушав то, что слышать ему было не обязательно, второй сходит с ума от беспокойства, одновременно кляня ее за неоправданный с его точки зрения риск по отношению к важному ей человеку, третий… третий – Хаус и этим все сказано.

Устав соображать, Стонтон перевернулась на спину и стала смотреть на звезды, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

Раз Мэнди ее разбудил, значит, теперь все равно не уснуть.

Надраться виски в ближайшем баре – не выход, снять какого-нибудь симпатичного паренька там же – тем более.

Черт бы, в самом деле, подрал всех Уилсонов вместе взятых! Шпион доморощенный!

Надуется теперь как индюк на Рождество, поди сунься.

Далекий свет звезд успокаивал нервы. Сразу вспомнились дни в NASA, коллеги, веселый паренек-помощник, ночи с ним…

Стонтон перевернулась на живот и поднялась, отряхиваясь.

Черт бы драл этого Уилсона трижды! Все равно придется переться к нему домой и объясняться.

Доковыляв до парковки, она оседлала верный «Харлей» и укатила в ночь.

Уилсон едва успел набросить на себя халат после ванной – звонок двери словно прилип.

-Хаус, поди…- он открыл двери и тут же был сметен с дороги рыжей девушкой.- А… ты…- обреченно уронил Уилсон, запахиваясь в халат.

-Тебе все-таки придется меня выслушать,- нагло заявила Стонтон, садясь на диван и скрещивая руки.

-Агент Стонтон, мне некогда,- Уилсон не мог вышвырнуть раненую девушку – он в принципе не мог ее вышвырнуть, но видеть ее после ее откровений в парке было выше его сил.- Я только что из душа, и я…

-Замечательно!- восхитилась девушка.- По крайней мере, чтобы сбежать, тебе придется надеть брюки. Теперь сядь и послушай меня.

Он устало потер щеки. Голова гудела от напряжения и усталости. Страшно хотелось лечь в кровать и уснуть на месяц.

-Джеймс, пожалуйста,- мягко попросила Стонтон.- Я не могу больше никому довериться.

-Доверься Кадди, - посоветовал он, глядя на нее сверху вниз.- По твоим же словам, ты ей что-то уже сказала, а меня предпочла водить за нос, как мальчишку.

-Хаус мне не любовник ни в коем случае,- сходу произнесла Стонтон, но Уилсон ей не поверил.

-Ну да, я так и подумал,- кивнул он.- И поэтому ты его любишь.

-Джеймс, оставь на время сарказм, я постараюсь тебе все объяснить, только выслушай,- она взяла его за руку, усаживая рядом. Несмотря на усталость и ревность, Уилсон послушно сел рядом.- Моя жизнь – клубок запутанных историй и совпадений,- начала она.- Мои родители были настоящими гениями, что на генном уровне передалось и мне. Я не работала на ФБР – это они работали на меня, в этом я тоже была честна. Мое руководство вело меня с самого моего рождения – довольно путанная история: он – простой студент, она – студентка со слишком высоким IQ, встреча, секс, беременность, ее поспешный перевод из университета. Я родилась слабой и болезненной, мать и ученые с ног сбивались, но жить я не хотела. До полугода я молчала, потом заговорила предложениями. Оказалось, что я пошла в родителей – еще один гений, я серьезно. С раннего детства я чувствовала на себе пристальное внимание федералов. Забавные тесты, какие-то сложные игрушки – меня проверяли и готовили. Ты не смотрел «Шпионку»? Забавный сериальчик про девушку-суперагента. Со мной обращались лучше и у меня была мать, вот и все отличия.

Насчет работы в нанотехнологиях… меня целенаправленно вели к ней. Стажировки в NASA – это цветочки.

-А как же учеба? – подал голос заинтересовавшийся Уилсон.- Нереально же гению пробраться в руководители в таком молодом возрасте!

-Учеба давалась мне легко. Экстерном – школа, колледж, университет – я закончила обучение к двадцати годам. Потом мне стало просто интересно – на что я еще способна. Стажировку в NASA я восприняла даром небес. Так молодым специалистом я вошла в определенный круг избранных.

-А руководство лабораторией?

-С этим пришлось немного подождать. Проекты по созданию нанороботов проводились давно, ученые добились определенных результатов на крысах, приматах и уже готовы были провести эксперименты на людях…

-Но это же запрещено!

-Не для тех, на кого я работала. Сверхсекретный правительственный проект по созданию репликаторов, способных строить самих себя и лечить или подчинять себе носителя – вот такой была цель.

-Но ФБР…

-Они были пешками, которыми меня удалось заинтересовать. Всего лишь шахматный ход – «Работа в ФБР, детка! Подумай, какие возможности! Новая Скалли современности!» и тому подобные заманчивые обещания. В общем, я купилась, только все оказалось сложнее. Поначалу за мной следили – ввели меня в курс дела, отследили реакцию, протестировали на многочисленных аппаратах, словом вынули душу наизнанку и кое-как засунули обратно. Моего IQ вполне хватало, чтобы ввести меня в проект «Алеф» - изучение действия нанитов на людях. Подопытными крысами в закрытой лаборатории в пустыне Нью-Мехико выступили заключенные. Я знаю, ходят слухи о пятьдесят первом штате, где проводятся научные исследования и разработки, включающие в себя и изучение внеземного разума, но, поверь, это полная фигня. То есть не совсем фигня, что-то очень даже правда, но в большей степени это исследования на простых людях, землянах. Это своего рода пытки. Знаешь, я не святая, Джеймс. Я сотнями изводила людей, пробуя на них новые достижения. Репликаторы не получались. Они были нестабильны во времени – распадались через час. Потом удалось добиться распада через день, позже - через двадцать пять – максимум сорок часов. На этом дело застопорилось.

Я и моя команда – гении физики, квантовой механики, биологи, техники - мы все трудились, как нам казалось, на благо человечества, пытаясь найти эффективный способ исцелить любую болезнь. Однако мы не были глупы – мы понимали, что если правительство чем-то занимается, это пойдет на военные нужды. Подчинение и полный контроль над человеком – конечная цель. Создание, если угодно, универсального солдата. Наниты лечат повреждения кожи от порезов бумагой до пулевых ран, но ведь и это не конечная точка. Можно было добиться регенерации клеток до такой степени, чтобы заново вырастали органы или даже оторванные конечности. К счастью, в тот момент, когда я приняла руководство лабораторией, прогремел взрыв. К счастью - только потому, что не известно, чего мы бы могли добиться.

Один из моих подопытных крыс – маньяк и убийца по имени Андрэ Ваковски был специально отдан мне на растерзание, как кусок мяса, списанный за негодность. Конечно, подделка бумаг в тюрьме – дело простое, ему сказали, что если он хочет жить, он должен подписать кое-какие документы, поучаствовать в небольшом эксперименте и после удачного окончания выйти здоровым и свободным человеком. Вся та сказочка, которую обычно любят обсуждать создатели «мыльных» опер в духе «Секретных материалов». Ваковски знал, что ему не уйти, между тем, он был очень умен и хитер. До сих пор толком не известно, как ему удалось бежать из лаборатории. Я как всегда работала с командой, охрана дежурила за дверями лаборатории, и тут Ваковски удачно симулировал сердечный припадок – кошмар нанотехнологов. Видишь ли, нанитов по какой-то причине разрушает дефибриллятор. Они просто сходят с ума и мгновенно уничтожают результаты своей работы – связанные нервы рвутся, причиняя боль носителю, практически исцеленные мышцы немеют и могут отмереть. Да, особого прогресса у нас не наблюдалось.

Итак, он изобразил умирающего, естественно, ни о каком дефибрилляторе речи и быть не могло и моя помощница хотела ввести ему дозу репликаторов, чтобы они сами запустили сердце, но ей не повезло. Ваковски мгновенно свернул ей шею и пригрозил, что разобьет все колбы, если его немедленно не выведут из лаборатории в пустыню. Загубить все исследования я не могла – это годы и годы работы. Мне пришлось согласиться. В колбах, пробирках и сосудах хранились растворы, кислоты, даже яды – мы испытывали на объектах всевозможные вещества. Разбей Ваковски хоть один сосуд, началась бы цепная реакция, лаборатория могла взлететь на воздух. В принципе, именно это он и сделал – схватил колбу с нанитами в кислоте и пригрозил, что разобьет, если мы не пошевелимся. Его могли убить вбежавшие охранники, но колбу бы он уронил.

-Вы не связывали своих… подопытных?- с ужасом в глазах спросил Уилсон.

-За годы мы научились обходиться уколами с успокоительным. Ремни были нужны временно. Итак, Ваковски взял в заложники меня, как начальника отдела пыток, как он нас называл совершенно справедливо, и вывел в коридор, приказав охране запереться внутри. Все бы ничего – я вполне могу постоять за себя, но он вылил на меня физраствор с готовыми к действию репликаторами. Дернись я, и кислота в колбе меня попросту убила бы.

-Но вы же военные! Как вы допустили побег и шантаж?

-В любом, даже прочном фундаменте есть трещины. Нашей был предатель-охранник, как оказалось, от души ненавидящий нашу работу. В самом деле, особо приятного мало – преступники или умирают и их увозят в пустыню, или выживают, но ненадолго – лишь для того, чтобы на два месяца быть запертыми в клетку, а потом снова пущенными в расход и увезенными в пустыню к первым.

-Боже мой!- выдохнул Уилсон, онемев.

-Приятного мало, прямо скажем,- кивнула Стонтон.- Когда Ваковски понял, что ему не выйти наружу, в дело вмешался его дружок, захвативший одного из ценнейших ученых лаборатории – Кристиана Райка, доктора физико-математических наук, непризнанного гения квантовой физики и микробиологии. Словом, Крис и я, которых удерживали на мушке, были главными. В отсутствие начальства – главными во всей лаборатории. Мы отвечали за эксперименты головой и жизнями. В лаборатории нанотехнологий был запасной выход на случай немедленной эвакуации, им и воспользовался Ваковски с дружком. На наше несчастье, лаборатория кишмя кишела чуткими реагентами, один из которых разбил олух из охранников. Цепная реакция началась…

Уилсон с открытым ртом терпеливо ждал продолжения, но Стонтон едва перевела дух.

-И что потом? Взрыв?- спросил он.

-Ты чрезвычайно догадлив, Джеймс,- невесело усмехнулась Стонтон, прогоняя картину, возникшую перед внутренним оком – пламя, лопающиеся сосуды, крики, выстрелы.- Заблокированные двери не помешали распространению взрыва и разлетевшихся нанитов и растворами, кислотами и щелочами. Ваковски швырнул меня внутрь, бросив на пол колбу… Кристиана же увезли на машине – охрана не могла стрелять – подонки прикрывались Крисом как живым щитом. Задень его – и Трибунал обеспечен…- она снова помолчала, переводя дух. Какой еще Трибунал? Бедолагу, осмеливавшегося бы действовать, потом не нашли бы и через неделю. - Взрыв был виден, я уверена, даже в Вашингтоне. Последнее, что я запомнила – крики моих коллег, выстрелы и дикую боль, пожирающую меня.

Она замолчала. Уилсон давно уже покрылся холодным потом от ужаса, представив весь этот ад.

-Криса нашли той же ночью… аккуратная дырка во лбу…- продолжила Стонтон.- Охранник был найден мертвым через сутки, Ваковски исчез.

-Но ты же его…- начал Уилсон.

-Эксперименты на нем были наиболее успешны. Он не только вылечился от всех болезней, но и окреп, наниты усовершенствовали его тело и даже чуть изменили его внешность. Какой-то побочный эффект,- горестно улыбнулась Стонтон.

-Но что ему понадобилось в Принстон-Плейнсборо?

-Хаус. Ваковски узнал кое-что из моей документации. Я пользовалась незаконными связями для поиска кое-каких данных для исследований и лишь случайно узнала о Хаусе.

-Это не объясняет его поведения в больнице,- возразил Уилсон.- Если бы Гарсиа… Ваковски хотел убить Хауса…

-Я не сказала про убийство,- заметила Стонтон.- Прости, но в этой игре Хаус был пешкой и вот почему: когда лабораторию перевели, остаток образцов и данных собрали и перевезли на новое место, я смогла более пристально работать с образцом ДНК самого Ваковски. Наниты преобразили его, но они же его и убивали. Чтобы поддерживать организм, избавляющийся от их деятельности, Ваковски перенес несколько переливаний крови; пару раз, я думаю, разряды дефибриллятора. Кто знает что еще – суть не в этом. Наниты сошли с ума в прямом смысле слова – они уже не лечили, так как лечить было нечего. Они строили новые клетки, что грозило летальным исходом. Они так расплодились, что готовы были в любой момент остановить сердце. Фактически, Ваковски был мертвецом, но он все же отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь. Позже я узнала, что ниточка с ним прервалась тогда, когда он лег в больницу в Вашингтоне, где перенес клиническую смерть. Разряды дефибриллятора воскресили его, но вместе со смертью носителя погибли наниты. Все, чистое тело, пластика лица – и на свет вышел новый человек. Плюс поддельные документы…

-Но Хаус…

-Игра шла с тонким расчетом на мой характер. Видишь ли, была одна информация касательно Хауса, которую от меня предпочитали скрывать, не зная, что я уже имею на руках все тузы. Ваковски ожидал меня в Принстон-Плейнсборо, но убивать Хауса не планировал. Ему нужны были фигуры посильнее… мое начальство, например.

-Президент?!- не понял Уилсон. Ответом ему был возмущенный взгляд.- Ну, я решил, что правительство… президент…

-Джеймс, ей-богу, ты как ребенок!- покачала головой Стонтон.- Военные не всегда докладывают президенту о своих исследованиях. Я не знаю вершину айсберга, но где-то около нее стоял не он. Политика, Джеймс, штука препоганейшая. Замешанная на крови, на деньгах, на жажде власти - особенно. Ну да не важно. Нам чудом удалось обнаружить след человека, который, предположительно, имел непосредственное отношение к Хаусу, следя за ним. Человек активно воровал лекарства, чтобы новое лицо и тело лучше себя чувствовало, хотя и не до конца, как я понимаю, избавившись от пагубного влияния нанитов.

Когда я очнулась после продолжительной комы и реабилитационного периода, я взялась за дело с утроенной силой. Теперь у меня была цель – найти Хауса и вылечить его, заодно и поймать Ваковски, подобраться к которому, не задев меня, было бы невозможно другому агенту.

-Но почему? Что такого особенного в Хаусе?

-Не спеши, раз ты заинтересовался. Мое начальство не было до конца уверено в том, что к Хаусу подбираются с тыла, держа того на прицеле. Любое движение, и под удар попал бы не только он, но и я, и мои начальники, которые сдержать меня оказались бы бессильны, если бы не пустили мне пулю в лоб. Но меня берегли.

-Почему?

Стонтон вздохнула.

-Из комы я вышла иной, преобразованной. Изувеченной, покореженной и полностью измененной взбесившимися последствиями взрыва в лаборатории. Проще говоря, на меня страшно было смотреть – мое лицо и тело было изуродовано шрамами. Соединения к кислотами, щелочами, растворами и питательной средой, вкупе с взорвавшимися образцами от предыдущих подопытных… в меня прилетело почти все и немного больше. Лишь чудом я выжила, находясь дальше от эпицентра взрыва. Мои коллеги все до одного погибли, я – нет.

-Но ты прекрасно выглядишь!

-Это маска, Джеймс, снимать которую я уже не могу. Пластические хирурги едва ли не всего мира пробовали починить меня, максимум, что удалось – создать мне новое тело путем пересадки кожи. Сотни операций, долгие часы боли… лицо было обезображено больше всего. Лицо и часть шеи до ключиц. При пересадке кожи на эти области начинался сепсис – старая ткань отторгала новую. На мне в буквальном смысле поставили крест. Я могла работать – мои глаза были в полном порядке, руки могли держать приборы, голова ясно и четко мыслила, но на меня было страшно смотреть. Год я не выходила из стен новой лаборатории, ведя бессонные дни и ночи в поисках средства от уродства. Я нашла его. ДНК Ваковски и соединение нового образца репликаторов давали непродолжительный эффект, который мне и был нужен. Всего за полтора десятка лет я могла обрести новое нормальное лицо.

Девушка сглотнула и потерла начинающие пылать щеки.

-Но не это… не только это вело меня дальше по жизни. Хаус – человек, над которым дамокловым мечом висела болезнь, о которой я уже узнала, за которым велось постоянное наблюдение с целью выйти на меня, и еще одна крохотная тайна, которая связывала меня, его и Ваковски, мечтающего отомстить мне.

Уилсон, казалось, перестал дышать, напряженно ловя каждое слово девушки.

-Полгода назад мое начальство узнало, что к Хаусу подобрались особо близко. Решено было послать агента, чтобы нейтрализовать шпиона и защитить доктора. Разумеется, во мне взыграли всевозможные чувства, и я настояла на своем назначении. Прихватив результаты всех лет моей работы, я приехала сюда, чтобы найти Ваковски, убрать его с моего пути и прооперировать Хауса.

Стонтон покосилась на задумавшегося Уилсона. Щеки горели огнем, но пока она не решалась показать истинное лицо и достала крем.

-Стой! Так этот крем… - Уилсон схватил ее за руку.- Это то средство, которое дает эффект маски?

-Мое изобретение,- гордо ответила Стонтон.- Эффект непродолжителен, слишком нестабилен – от двадцати до сорока пяти часов, но это лучше, чем ничего.

-Я хочу видеть тебя без него!- безапелляционно заявил Уилсон, отбирая крем.

-Не стоит, Джеймс, ты после такого не заснешь,- грустно ответила Стонтон, прикасаясь к его щеке.

-Я имею право знать!- заявил он.

-А я думала, что имею право быть как все,- тихо произнесла она.- Я урод, Джеймс, не заставляй меня испытывать к себе отвращение снова. Прошу тебя, отдай банку.

Она не стала протягивать руку, он сам протянул злосчастную банку. Стонтон тут же открыла ее и мазнула кремом лицо и шею.

-Нужно немного, но постоянно. В чем-то Хаус прав, я полностью зависима от нанитов, как он – от викодина. Крем с концентрацией нанитов – моя гордость и единственное, что спасает меня от ужаса, когда я гляжусь в зеркало,- пояснила она.- Но если Хауса можно вылечить ими и он станет бегать и забудет про наркотики, я уже не смогу существовать нормально без порции крема с крошками-помощниками. Они не просто лечат меня, они дают мне жизнь… почти нормальную жизнь, с любовью, сексом, поцелуями и прочим. Я здоровее любого человека, но у меня никогда не будет детей. Я сильна, но лишь потому, что они поддерживают меня,- она сняла с плеча рубашку, обнажив плечо.- Они – моя жизнь, Джеймс. Они во мне, они живут и они стали действительно репликаторами. Они самовоспроизводятся - я живу и радуюсь.

Она отодрала пластырь, чуть поморщившись, и Уилсон ахнул – рана почти затянулась новой кожей. Глубокого пулевого ранения как будто не было.

-Хорошо еще, что нерв не задет, а то мне было бы трудно оперировать,- заметила Стонтон, убирая ненужный пластырь в карман.

-Невероятно! Это же настоящий прорыв в медицине!- восхитился Уилсон.- Ты привезла средство от болезней! Ты…

-Одну порцию, Джеймс,- грустно ответила она.- Только для одного человека и одной попытки. Я не вернусь на базу. Я сбежала.

-Что? Почему?- удивился он.

-Я сорвала поводок, на котором была. Начальство не позволило бы мне оперировать Хауса. Я украла разработки и теперь на меня идет охота. Потому я так тороплюсь.

-Но… - Уилсон начал догадываться.- Ты украла колбу с нанитами,- Стонтон кивнула.- Ты сбежала,- снова кивнула.- Ты выполнила задание и убрала препятствие,- снова кивок.- Чего ради? Таких как Хаус полным-полно и всем нужно исцеление! Сотни неизлечимо больных!

-Таких, как Хаус больше нет. И лекарство есть только для него,- Стонтон всмотрелась в лицо мужчины.- Я применила его однажды - мне стоило полугода заключения под стражу, вылечив дочку моего связного – бывшего охранника лаборатории, которого вышвырнули сразу после ее исцеления. Мэнди - один из тех, кто понимает, что и почему я делала все эти годы.

-Но почему именно Хаус? Какого черта исцеление от наркомании и психосоматики достанется именно счастливому ублюдку?- возопил Уилсон, вскакивая. – Стоило ли рисковать всем ради того, кому на все наплевать?!

-Сядь, Джеймс,- попросила Стонтон.- Стоило. В документах, которые от меня скрывали, были генетические анализы, сделанные по моему запросу и подробная информация на него.

-Что? Нет…- Уилсон начал догадываться, но лишь страх услышать это от девушки мешал принять правду.

-В мире полным-полно голубоглазых женщин с отвратительными высокомерными характерами,- ровно сказала Стонтон, поглаживая руку мужчины.- В мире полным-полно ученых, которые хотят кого-то спасти. Кого-то дорогого, единственно близкого…

-Не-е-ет,- неверяще протянул Уилсон.

-У меня был только Крис, но когда его не стало, когда я узнала про Хауса, это и стало целью…

-Не-е-е-ет!

-Да. Я вылечу Хауса, Джеймс, а потом мир может катиться ко всем чертям, потому что…

-Не говори…- прошептал Уилсон, но Стонтон лишь улыбнулась.

-Боишься? Мне тоже было страшновато. Но, Джеймс, я все-таки торчу здесь не просто так. Я привезла жизнь Хаусу. В эту пятницу я буду руководить операцией. Я прооперирую своего отца, Джеймс.

Глава 17

-Мэнди – славный парень и заботливый отец, Джеймс. Знаешь, я встречала много безответственных мужчин, но Мэнди один из тех, кому были дороги традиции и все такое. Когда залетела его подружка, он решил жениться. Да, он знал о ее пристрастии к наркотикам, выпивке и играм, но женился из-за ребенка. Результат – милая дочка с врожденным пороком сердца, являющимся самым безобидным, чем ее наградила мать. Водянка мозга была орешком покрупнее. Я к тому времени как раз кое-как справилась со своей проблемой, вылезла в ближайший бар… Знаешь, я ведь никогда особо не замечала всех наших охранников. Да и они мало что о нас, ученых, знали. Номера вместо имен и фамилий – вот, пожалуй и все. Ну и особенно непередаваемый дух тайны.

Мэнди тогда подсел ко мне, уже основательно надравшийся, и почему-то начал рассказывать про жену, отказавшуюся от дочки, про саму дочь, про то, что нет денег на операцию. Я пила и слушала, но помочь ему не могла. Не думай, мне было его чертовски жаль, но я не имела права разбрасываться нанотехнологиями кому вздумается. Тысячи детей ежедневно рождаются, заболевают, умирают, так что жизнь еще одной девочки ничего бы в мире не изменила. В общем, я послала его к черту насколько мягко как могла. Он упал на колени, молил, но что я бы изменила? Джеймс, специфика моей работы такова, что я сама превратилась в робота, мучая людей и отключая при этом все чувства. Жалость могла мне дорого стоить, а у меня была цель.

Месяц он смотрел на меня глазами побитой собаки, в итоге так вышло, что мы переспали, ну и потом я не выдержала, обследовала Валерию, вколола ей лошадиную дозу сыворотки, отследила ее месяц, и когда все было на мази – она выздоравливала - Мэнди вышвырнули вон, а меня… короче, устроили суд Линча. Валерия чудом выжила – я не могла наблюдать за ней, а Мэнди заявил, что по гроб жизни мне обязан.

Странный он парень, до охраны был военным, имел кучу каких-то малозначительных для него наград, потом охрана, а потом полиция. В общем, даже на воле он мне пригодился.

Если б начальство знало все, чего коснулись мои пальцы, оно бы из меня сделало камбалу. Думаю, что частично оно и так знало, но спускало все на тормозах – должны же были быть у гения поблажки!

Мэнди женился второй раз, дочка растет умницей и, наверное, красавицей, ну а я… да что я – все сложилось удачно, - Стонтон говорила вовсе не потому, что хотела, а чтобы хоть как-то расшевелить шокированного Уилсона. Уже полчаса он почти не подавал признаков жизни, постоянно повторяя одно лишь слово: «Немыслимо!».

-Ладно, в шесть привезут аппаратуру, мне еще нужно перекусить, помыться, переодеться и хоть немного вздремнуть. Хаус, думаю, видит седьмой сон - нужно проследить по датчикам. Джеймс,- она коснулась плеча так и сидевшего неподвижно Уилсона.- Джеймс, я пойду… а?

Когда он так и не ответил, бормоча себе под нос, Стонтон поднялась и вышла из дома.

Заказав в гостиницу пиццу и литр кофе, Стонтон успела поваляться в ванной, проверить датчики Хауса – давление подозрительно зашкаливало уже часа два, поесть, когда заказ привезли, и одеться.

Садясь в седло мотоцикла, она думала лишь о том, какого черта Хаус вытворял поздно ночью по уходу из больницы, и рано утром.

У стен Принстон-Плейнсборо ее ожидал Мэнди, чуть ежащийся под утренним ветерком.

-Привет, Алая! – он обнял девушку.- Как рука?

-Порядок, до завтра будет вообще хорошо. Все привезли?

-Более чем,- он протянул ей бумажный пакет.

Сунув нос внутрь, Стонтон присвистнула.

-Мэн! Откуда? Ты что ограбил лабораторию?

-Я вышел на связь с одним приятелем, а тот – с ними,- пояснил гордый собой мужчина.- И ему хватит, и тебе останется.

-Да этого хватит на роту солдат минимум на месяц!- поразилась Стонтон.- Не поверю, что все чисто.

-Не убудет, по крайней мере,- пожал он плечами.- Эй, бестолочь, осторожнее!- крикнул он, повернувшись к грузчику.- Уронишь – лично отобью почки, сукин сын!

-Э… и?- глазами указала на парня Стонтон.

-Свои,- поморщился Мэнди.- Проверенные, но местами тупые.

Стонтон закатила глаза. Мир для ее друга строго делился на тупых и умных. Выяснить бы, к какой категории относится его нынешняя жена, блистающая красотой?

-Да, вот еще что…- Мэнди нахмурился.- На мой сотовый полчаса назад пришло сообщение, адресат не зафиксировался.

-Что там?- побелела Стонтон.

-«Удачи»,- прокомментировал он.- Одно слово и больше ничего. Алая, они знают.

-Если так, они бы вмешались,- задумчиво и сосредоточенно протянула она.- Или им это на руку, что вернее.

-Они могут посадить его в клетку,- полные губы мужчины поджались.

-Черта с два я им позволю,- прошипела Стонтон, сверкнув глазами.

-Они могут сорвать операцию.

-Через мой труп!

-Думаешь?

Они переглянулись.

-Плевать,- решительно сказала Стонтон.- Если меня не убьют, все будет хорошо. В противном случае я забаррикадируюсь на два месяца и возьму заложников.

-Если б я не знал, что ты это можешь, я бы решил, что ты шутишь,- хохотнул Мэнди.- Ну, персонал уже расставит все, как тебе удобно,- заметил он, когда последний грузчик занес в больницу коробку. Мужчина похлопал ее по здоровому плечу и хотел уже уйти к машине, как его остановили.

-Я сказала его другу, Уилсону,- быстро произнесла Стонтон.

Мэнди медленно обернулся к ней.

-И… и как он отреагировал, что спит с дочерью друга?

-По-моему, он впал в кому от шока,- вздохнула Стонтон.- Я его не виню. Кадди могла бы ворону проглотить – до того у нее отвисла челюсть, что уж говорить о любовнике-Джимми.

-И что ты почувствовала, когда рассказала?

Стонтон помолчала с минуту, прежде, чем ответить:

-Боль. Мне было больно, Мэнди. Больно врать, больно говорить правду. Ерунда все это – скажи все, облегчи себе душу… Он готов был требовать от меня моего истинного лица.

-И он…

-Нет, после такого он бы точно впал в кому. Нет, конечно, он видел и лица хуже, но, по крайней мере, он не спал с их обладателями.

-Я всегда говорил, что ты красива, и красива по-настоящему: внешне и духовно.

Мужчина поднял ставшую безжизненной руку девушки и прикоснулся к ней губами.

Стонтон невесело улыбнулась.

-Иди уже, Казанова.

Когда машина уехала, Стонтон хмыкнула, горестно сжав губы, и вошла в больницу.

Уилсон приехал на работу раньше всех – мозги уже трещали по швам. Нужно было поговорить с Эмбер и Хаусом.

-Даже не думай что-либо ему говорить,- предупредила Стонтон, развалившись на диване в его кабинете.

Уилсон от неожиданности вознес молитву на идише – его напугал не сам голос кого-то в закрытом кабинете, но и вид девушки – рваные джинсы, кроссовки, яркий макияж и… «ирокез» рыжих волос.

-Эмбер, ты моей смерти хочешь? – держась за сердце, выдохнул Уилсон, закрывая двери.- В регистратуре на меня смотрели, как на психа и что-то сказали про панка.

-Мне было скучно,- пожала девушка плечами.- Так вот, Джеймс, повторюсь: не говори Хаусу. Во-первых, ты испортишь с ним отношения, во-вторых, испортишь отношения со мной, в-третьих, испортишь так и не начавшиеся мои с ним отношения.

-Он имеет право знать.

-Имеет и будет их иметь в будущем. Позволь мне самой решать, что и когда мне говорить ему.

-Нам привезли новое оборудование?- он перевел дух и тему, недоверчиво глядя на «ирокез» и опускаясь в кресло за рабочим столом.

-Мне. Оборудование привезли мне. Хочешь взглянуть? Его уже устанавливают в операционной. Через час подключу и на весь день забаррикадируюсь в лаборатории, а потом и в операционной. Кадди отдала мне ее на два дня в полное распоряжение. Да… было бы неплохо уговорить Хауса сделать диализ перед завтрашним днем, но, думаю, меня он пошлет к черту… тебя, впрочем, тоже, но стоит попробовать.

-Он примет дозу даже завтра перед операцией,- заметил Уилсон.- Так что лучше завтра и сделать.

-Логично, но хуже не будет.

Она пристально взглянула на него.

-Ты как?

-Я шокирован и даже толком не знаю чем сильнее,- он закрыл глаза и кивнул на ее прическу.

-Тогда тебе лучше не знать, что оперировать я буду под диджеев,- широко улыбнулась Стонтон.

-Хоть под Баха,- фыркнул он.

-Тогда выберу Бритни Спирс и ударную дозу успокоительного для Хауса и остальных,- засмеялась она.- Мир?

-Мир,- ответил он, подходя к ней и обнимая.

-Как плечо?

-Работоспособно,- она потянулась к нему губами.

-Хоть у кого-то сегодня солнечное настроение,- мрачно произнесла Тринадцатая, входя в комнату для совещаний и швыряя папку с отчетами по анализам на стол, обессилено падая на стул. Круги под глазами ясно говорили о бессонной ночи девушки.

-М-м?- заинтересовался Хаус, рисуя на доске рядом с симптомами мрачную рожицу, нахмурившую брови.- Подружка оказалась слишком пылкой?

-Очень смешно,- кисло ответила девушка.- В лаборатории мне едва не дали пинка.

-Пра-а-авда?- сгорая от любопытства протянул Хаус, кладя маркер и направляясь к выходу.- Не шалите без меня, я скоро.

Даже в коридоре грохот «тяжелого металла», доносившегося из лаборатории, сбивал с ног. Недовольные медсестры и врачи с неудовольствием косились на двери лаборатории, но не заходили внутрь. Громадная табличка «Не влезай – убью!» явственно говорила о том, что там кипит работа.

Хаус самодовольно улыбнулся, сорвал табличку и открыл двери. Волна мощной акустики едва не впечатала его в стену. На столах, недавно еще заставленными только микроскопами, колбами и прочей рабочей техникой, в полнейшем беспорядке были разбросаны непонятные приборы, два ноутбука, ворох каких-то бумаг, здоровенная банка из черного материала и колба с уже знакомым содержимым. Венцом всего этого была фигура с огненно-рыжим «ирокезом» на голове, в драных во всех местах джинсах, кроссовках и футболке, склонившаяся над третьим ноутбуком, выставившая задницу и в такт музыке ею вертевшая.

Динамики на соседнем столе и мощный проигрыватель совершенно «не портили» рабочую обстановку.

Хаус не стал перекрикивать басы – он просто легонько коснулся кончиком трости вилявшей задницы и та мгновенно подскочила.

-О-оу!- взвыла Стонтон, обернувшись и тут же приглушая звук.- Ты меня чуть до инфаркта не довел!- укорила она Хауса, лучась улыбками.- Ночь была утомительной?

-Классный прикид - два,- Хаус кивнул подбородком на девушку.- После вчерашнего пришлось вызвать девочку. У меня чуть штаны не порвались,- заметил он.- Теперь придется вызвать еще,- он кивнул на низко посаженные тесные джинсы девушки и ее телодвижения.

-А утром что делал?- она успевала говорить с ним, следить за показателями на трех мониторах, дрыгать задницей под музыку и что-то писать.

-Вспомнил вчерашний день,- пояснил он.

Стонтон захохотала так, что перекрыла музыку.

Хаус был в смятении. Девчонка ему определенно нравилась. Забавная, с жестким характером, взрывная… с такой явно не пришлось бы скучать. И эти ее перевоплощения…

-Как плечо?- снова кивнул он.

-Превосходнейше,- радостно ответила Стонтон.- Сколько доз сегодня с полуночи?- занялась она исследованиями, повернувшись задницей к порозовевшему мужчине.

-Две.

-Три!

-А зачем тогда было спрашивать? – Хаус сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от выделывающей па пятой точки девчонки.- Ты меня по-прежнему любишь?- съязвил он.

-Обожаю!- отозвалась она, глянув хитрыми глазами через плечо.- Даже не думай – Уилсон тебя стерилизует.

-Подумаешь,- Хаус капризно выпятил нижнюю губу, вдруг подошел к проигрывателю и на максимум приглушил звук, серьезно посмотрев на повернувшуюся и недоуменно смотрящую на него девушку.- Эмбер, я серьезно.

-Я тоже,- развела она руками, вспрыгивая на свободное от микроскопов и прочей аппаратуры место на столе.

Хаус тростью придвинул к себе кресло, опустился и достал таблетки, проследив помрачневший взгляд девушки.

-Давай начистоту,- предложил он. Та кивнула.- Ты меня даже не знаешь, но говоришь такие вещи.

-Я знаю вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать определенные выводы,- снова развела она руками. – Что ты хочешь знать: почему, как? Запросто: я не Кэмерон – я не люблю тебя за болезнь и кажущийся несчастный вид. Я не Кадди – я не люблю за характер и профессионализм. Я не Тринадцатая…

-Что, она тоже?- поднял брови Хаус.

-Она тебя любит и уважает за то, что ты сволочь, маньяк, редкий засранец, ее начальник, лучший диагност и просто сексуальный мужчина.

-Вот черт,- «расстроился» Хаус. – А я даже не переспал с ней в благодарность.- Стонтон никак не прокомментировала шутку. Хаус вздохнул и продолжил:- А ты?

Она соскочила со стола и подошла к нему, встав за его спиной, обняв его и прикоснувшись к его щеке своей – он вздрогнул.

-Я не отрицаю, что ты – едкая личность, интроверт, склочник, даже наркоман… Я не буду говорить, что уважаю тебя и твою работу даже несмотря на то, что ты не очень любишь людей. Я просто люблю тебя за то, что ты есть.

Она обошла его и опустилась перед ним на колени.

-Тебе этого никто не скажет, но я знаю, что ты можешь любить и страдать, умеешь быть чутким и нежным. Ты просто человек, а цинизм и сарказм — лишь защитная броня для чувствительной души, которую видит не каждый; маска, которую ты носишь.

-У тебя диплом психоаналитика плюс к твоим дипломам физика, химика и патологоанатома душ?- пошутил Хаус, глядя на девушку и, в общем, понимая, что она, пожалуй, одна сказала ему то, что он все годы держал в себе.

Стонтон вздохнула и взяла его за руки, подушечками больших пальцев касаясь датчиков на его кистях.

-Нет у меня диплома по психоанализу. У меня есть наблюдательность.

-Ты меня знаешь меньше недели и уже делаешь такие выводы?- Хаусу было немного странно чувствовать себя уязвленным в раскрытии его души, но почему-то он понимал, что девушка никогда никому ничего не скажет о его секретах.

То, что он тщательно старался скрыть, она обнажила мгновенно. Чувства, душа и прочая ерунда? Хаус вынужден был признать, что она и тут оказалась права.

-Я знаю тебя намного дольше,- тихо произнесла Стонтон, глядя в глаза мужчине перед ней.- Наверное, такие выводы я сделала по себе. Я тоже хорошо маскируюсь и умею скрывать чувства. Они, конечно, прорываются наружу, но я опять загоняю их в клетку под замок. Незачем кому-то еще знать мои ахиллесовы точки.

-Но почему же ты тогда говоришь это мне?- он обхватил ее пальцы и чуть сжал, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться в чувствах. Стена отчуждения вот-вот готова была разрушиться от прикосновения чутких пальцев девушки и ее слов. Еще бы немного и он…

-Потому, что ты…- начала она, но распахнувшиеся двери лаборатории и обеспокоено выглядящая Кэмерон нарушила интимность.

-Простите, агент Стонтон… - Элиссон смутилась – на нее одинаково недовольно уставились две пары одинаково голубых глаз. – В операционной все готово. Меня Кадди просила сообщить,- пояснила она недоуменный взгляд Хауса.- Извините, что помешала,- двери снова закрылись, но момент был упущен – Стонтон отпустила руки Хауса и одним движением сгребла ноутбуки.

-Мне пора,- спокойно пояснила она.- Поговорим как –нибудь в другой раз.

Она вышла, оставляя Хауса в полном недоумении и отчаянии.

Глава 18

Если бы можно было сравнить анализ душ, то одинаковое смятение было у Стонтон, Хауса и Кэмерон. И у кого больше – это пришлось бы выяснять долго и упорно.

Стонтон сгоряча едва не запустила в Кэмерон чем потяжелее, Хаус готов был убить Кэмерон и продолжить общение со Стонтон, а сама Кэмерон взревновала Хауса и возненавидела Стонтон.

Мрачнее тучи, Стонтон вошла в операционную. Растерянные установщики теснились к стенам, переговариваясь между собой и глядя на привычные только для Стонтон приборы.

Раздав указания по подключению своего оборудования практически ко всем стандартным приборам: томографу, кардиостимулятору, даже к отсосу, Стонтон попеременно включила два ноутбука и принялась тестировать.

-Чуть выше, соедините плотнее – я ничего не вижу!.. Насадку глубже... Осторожнее! Бога ради – Вы представляете цену этого прибора?!

Через два часа Стонтон выгнала всех вон и принялась за диагностирование: вся система четко отлаженных приборов была в полной боевой готовности, как для убийства или пыток, так и для спасения одной важной жизни.

Большая черная банка на столе около операционной кушетки венчала общую картину.

Выйдя из операционной, Стонтон приказала ничего не трогать до ее возвращения.

-Если хоть винтик шевельнете - убью каждого и всякого!- пригрозила она персоналу.

Едва переведя дух, она включила третий ноутбук, который постоянно носила с собой и сверилась с двумя оставшимися в операционной: все работало как швейцарские часы – слаженно и точно.

-Господи, пережить бы все это!- заскулила она тихонько. Руки дрожали настолько, что пришлось на минуту отодвинуть ноутбук и успокоиться.

Нервы сдавали со скоростью поезда, сошедшего с рельс. Если так пойдет и дальше, она и в самом деле угробит Хауса.

-Все норма-ально, все будет хорошо-о,- что ж, и аутотренинг бывает неплох.

Выдохнув и приведя сердце в нормальное состояние, она помчалась к Кадди.

-Всю команду ко мне,- потребовала она.

Кадди, с утра не видящая ее, напугалась почище Уилсона.

-Стонтон, бога ради!- простонала заведующая больницей.- Что за вид?!

-Вид?- Стонтон совершенно забыла про довольно дикий вид, которым, вероятно, так же напугала настройщиков и медперсонал в операционной.- Лиза, мне некогда обсуждать твои вкусы! Давай сюда учеников!

Через полчаса, когда к команде, ожидающей в кабинете Кадди, присоединился Чейз, вернувшийся с операции, Стонтон снова привела нервы в порядок, глубоко вдохнула и начала.

-Итак, к завтрашнему дню все приборы готовы. Я лично осмотрю завтра с утра все еще раз и приму зал. Теперь главное: записи операции не будет – это уже понятно. Беспрекословно слушаться моих приказов - это два. Не самовольничать и не делать никаких лишних движений - три. Последнее, но самое важное – что бы я ни говорила, что бы ни делала – верьте мне. Я знаю свою работу. Если я скажу колоть – вы уколете, если скажу резать – разрежете без колебаний. И… Каттнер… не выпускайте из рук лично Вашего оборудования. Дефибриллятор должен быть применен только в одном случае – по моему приказу и не иначе. Если будет дан разряд раньше или позже - Вы убьете пациента,- она вперила тяжелый взгляд густо подведенных черным карандашом глаз в темнокожего доктора.- Я вам верю и доверяю. Постарайтесь довериться и мне. Это все,- она обвела взглядом собравшихся людей.

Трудно было поверить, что Кэмерон не бросится, к примеру, спасать Хауса и не запорет всю операцию. Трудно было убедить себя в том, что главный враг нанитов не применится сразу по остановке сердца.

-Можно вопрос, агент Стонтон?- Чейз поднял руку. – Нам будет дана возможность ознакомиться с новым оборудованием?

-Разумеется,- Стонтон развернулась и поманила группу за собой.

Наверное, это был самая странная команда: высокая девушка в неимоверном прикиде и с чудовищной прической, и команда врачей, послушно следовавшей за ней.

-Прошу минуту внимания!- она ввела группу за двери операционной.- Приборы, как вы видите, совершенно те же, что и ваши. Исключение одно – дополнительные, так сказать, дублирующие приборы типично военные и более того – высокочувствительные.

-Но зачем нам здесь дубляж аппарата искусственного кровообращения?- поинтересовалась Тринадцатая, рассматривая черную коробочку, прикрепленную к аппарату.

-На случай, если вдруг погаснет свет,- не шутя пояснила Стонтон.- Вы себе не представляете сложность операции, если гаснет свет. Потому у меня всегда были дублеры всех без исключения приборов – мои крошки, автономные блоки питания и следящие системы. Клянусь, я бы подключила даже скальпели, если бы могла,- снова не шутя сказала Стонтон.

Эти люди не понимали ни возможных осложнений, ни самой специфики операции, ни назначения всей этой дополнительной техники. Они брали что-то, недоуменно пожимали плечами и клали на место; включали прибор, смотрели на черную коробку сбоку и так же пожимали плечами.

-А ноутбуки тоже часть операции?- кивнул на них Тауб.

-Самая важная их часть. Информация, которую будете читать вы – на ваших мониторах, мне подскажут датчики на теле пациента и мои компьютеры, непрерывно отслеживающие сердцебиение, пульс, давление, концентрацию крови и даже вес каждого эритроцита в теле. Если угодно, это лично мой дубляж, к которому привыкла я.

Стонтон подошла к компьютеру и набрала код. По монитору поползли ряды цифр и значков.

-И это – данные?- Тауб заглянул ей через плечо.

-Язык цифр – лучшая математика. Мне не нужно видеть его кривую пульса – мне все скажут цифры. Экран, - она указала на громадную «плазму» над операционным столом,- будет непрерывно выводить все данные с трех компьютеров. А вы будете дублировать мои данные, если что.

-И Вы справитесь в этих цифрах одна?- неверяще спросил снова Тауб.

-Хотите меня испытать?- воззрилась на него Стонтон.- Я руководила лабораторией и провела тысячи исследований с помощью этих приборов. Моя команда была солдатами, вышколенными и подчиняющимися любому приказу. И да… я вполне самостоятельна. Единственное – я никогда не резала.

-Мы не солдаты, агент Стонтон,- Чейз упер руки в бока. – Уж извините.

-Извиняю, но вы будете делать то, что я скажу и когда я скажу,- Стонтон даже не взглянула на него. Информация на плазменной панели ей не понравилась.- Извините, поизучайте пока тут что не ясно, потом распорядитесь все прочистить. Мне надо бежать.

Она пулей выскочила из зала, помчавшись на поиски пациента.

-Да какого же…- начала она, врываясь в кабинет Хауса. Тот вынырнул откуда-то из-под стола.

-Отвалился, зараза,- пояснил Хаус, снова пропадая под столом.- Клянусь, я его не ковырял,- заверил он.

Положив ноутбук на кушетку, Стонтон нырнула под стол.

-Нашла!- она тут же увидела датчик. Действительно, слой был не поврежден – Хаус сказал правду.- Я наклею снова.

-Они чешутся,- пожаловался Хаус, выныривая из-под стола, но не поднимаясь, а садясь на ковер.

-Грегори, ты же большой мальчик. Потерпи пару месяцев.

Стонтон чуть улыбнулась. Общение с отцом явно было из ряда вон выходящим, но спешить было нельзя.

-Сиди тут, опусти жалюзи, разденься и жди меня,- Стонтон едва не прикусила язык от двусмысленности. Это же Хаус! От него можно ожидать чего угодно!- И это не то, что ты ждешь,- напомнила она и побыстрее сбежала, пока он не решил, что дело запахло флиртом.

-Успехи есть?- она влетела в операционную, перепугав Тринадцатую и Кэмерон.

-Очень интересный дубликат дефибриллятора,- произнес Каттнер, держа в руках прибор.

-Это не дубликат - это разбавитель,- пояснила она, открывая черную банку, хватая чистую колбу и зачерпывая шпателем густую субстанцию, перекладывая ее из банки в колбу.

-Простите, что?- не понял Каттнер.

-Что это?- немедленно встряла Кэмерон, указывая на банку и колбу.

-По очереди,- начала Стонтон, закупоривая колбу и закрывая банку.- Это вроде крема… или клея, если угодно. Основной состав вам, простите, знать не положено и не вздумайте напустить мне туда микробов!- суровее пригрозила она.- Теперь по дефибриллятору. Видите кнопку? – она подошла и, забрав аппарат, указала на черную коробку на приборе.- При включении, работает дозировано. Если без него, то пациента тряхнет мгновенно. Эта штука разбавляет силу тока и позволяет тряхнуть мягче…

-Не проще просто дать меньше?- пожал плечами Чейз.

-Не проще. Я не говорила, что наниты плохо переносят этот прибор? Так вот, они его плохо переносят, если тряхнуть сердце на шестьдесят, начнется распад роботов и операцию можно смело выкидывать на помойку. Потому-то эта коробочка распределит давление на сердце меньше и лишь подстегнет нанитов и их процесс самовоспроизводства.

-Это потому Вы сказали не трогать лишний раз дефибриллятор?- спросил снова Каттнер.

Стонтон кивнула.

-Если это все, то я побежала.

Вопросов больше не было, и Стонтон умчалась к пациенту, не забыв снова напомнить группе про стерилизацию помещения перед уходом.

Хаус сам толком не понимал, на что надеяться с этой девушкой. Она просто поражала воображение и оголяла нервы.

Закрыв жалюзи, заперевшись, он как школьник, впервые увидевший журнал для взрослых, покраснел и принялся раздеваться.

К моменту, когда в дверь постучали и послышался голос Стонтон, Хаус был уже только в брюках и футболке.

-Детишки уже обшарили все новые игрушки,- доложила Стонтон, запирая двери за собой.- Я велела раздеться полностью. Нижнее белье можешь оставить,- разрешила она.

Хаус смутился. Одно дело, что он сам врач и она тоже… вроде бы… но другое дело устраивать перед ней стриптиз.

-Я все равно завтра тебя рассмотрю во всей красе,- она положила ноутбук и откупорила колбу.- Могу отвернуться, если ты стесняешься.

-Вот еще!- возмутился Хаус.

За кого она его принимает?!

Стонтон все-таки отвернулась, деликатно позволив мужчине раздеться не стесняясь. Она бы покраснела до ушей – все-таки это отец, а не любовник, но разум твердил, что она его едва знает и тело твердило примерно то же самое.

-Я готов,- произнес Хаус, и она обернулась.

Не сказать, что она не впечатлилась – Хаус, стоящий перед ней, оказался весьма и весьма…

-Гхрм,- прочистила она горло.- Ложись, тебе будет удобнее,- она указала на кушетку.

Хаус отставил трость и прошел без нее, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза.

-Это не больно,- зачем-то утешила его Стонтон.

Хаус вздохнул, открыл глаза, но промолчал, наблюдая.

Сперва она проверила тонкие пластинки на руках – одну она зачем-то намазала густой субстанцией, сняла, снова смазала субстанцией и прикрепила обратно.

-Что это?- Хаус потянул носом.

-Если коротко, то крем. Предельная концентрация неактивных нанитов, если угодно.

Еще один датчик она переместила с поврежденного бедра на область чуть ниже и со внутренней стороны бедра.

Хаус заерзал, устыдившись.

-Еще немного,- Стонтон неверно истолковала его жест, за что Хаус был безмерно благодарен.

Обследовав спину, она добавила свежий датчик, выуженный из недр сумки.

-Одевай брюки,- позволила она. Когда он, едва не сгорев от стыда, натянул джинсы, она велела ему повернуться к ней спиной и не шевелиться.

Сидеть на кушетке было неудобно, и Хаус молча пододвинул себе стул.

Пальцы девушки проверили датчики на плече.

-Минутку,- она на что-то отвлеклась. Хаус обернулся посмотреть - она сверялась с данными компьютера. Целый рой значков и цифр быстро бежал по монитору.

-На груди еще один,- датчик зачесался неимоверно.

-Я поправлю,- она отошла от компьютера, присела на колени и, смазав пластинку, сняла ее. – Поврежден. Ты его ножом резал что ли?- она подняла на него глаза.

-Что? То есть как ножом?- не понял он.

-Он весь расцарапан и не фиксируется,- она протянула пластинку на ладони. Хаус готов был поклясться, что на поверхности нет следов, но монитор компьютера, к которому обернулась Стонтон, вдруг замер.- Видишь?

-Возможно…- он сглотнул.- Ночью…

-Что?- не поняла она, но вдруг осознала, о чем он, и опустила глаза.- Понимаю. Когтистые же у тебя подружки,- заметила она, доставая новую пластинку и намазывая ее кремом.

Хаус едва не взорвался. Черт ее дери! Он взрослый половозрелый мужчина!

-На шее болит,- он потер рукой шею.

Рука девушки тут же накрыла его руку.

-Не расчесывай, сейчас поправлю.

Сразу снять датчик не удалось.

Во-первых, помешал контакт рук – Хаус почему-то замешкался. Во-вторых, датчик тоже оказался сломан.

-Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!- возмутилась Стонтон.- Зубами – микротехнику!

Хаус готов был провалиться под землю впервые за долгие годы.

Ночная подружка была чудо как хороша, в этом он себе признался.

-Варварство! Мародерство! Какая наглость!- тихо ругалась Стонтон, смазывая сочный засос на шее Хауса кремом и прикрепляя датчик, тут же сверяясь к данными компьютера.- Ну вот и все,- жизнерадостно подвела она итоги и встала с колен.- Не буду мешать. До завтра ты мне не понадобишься. Постарайся сегодня уйти пораньше, отдохни. Кадди я предупредила.

-Что насчет Кадди?- окликнул он девушку.

-Она выпихнет тебя сегодня пораньше,- отозвалась почему-то серьезная Стонтон.- Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся,- и улыбка вышла какой-то болезненной.

Двери закрылись, и Хаус упал на ковер.

«В туалет!»- решил он, наскоро одевшись.

Эмбер понимала, какое действие она производит на отца. Она и сама не могла держать себя в руках до конца. Все-таки сказывалось весьма короткое знакомство. При любых других обстоятельствах, она бы поддалась искушению затащить его в постель, но лишь воспоминания о генетической экспертизе могли угомонить бурю чувств и гормонов.

Он, мать его дери, реагировал, как и положено нормальному мужчине на женщину. Что-что, а выпуклость в паху она хорошо заметила. Он ее хотел.

Что и говорить, при всем самоубеждении, ее соски так же напряглись, но лишь самообладание не позволило совершиться инцесту.

Стонтон простилась на всякий случай с Кадди, вскочила в седло «Харлея» и помчалась домой.

На часах было около полудня.

Глава 19

Расчесав насмерть залаченные волосы, приняв душ и перекусив, Стонтон была готова к возвращению лишь в три часа пополудни.

Измученное бессонницей тело потребовало час отдыха и пришлось с этим мириться.

Уже в четыре она подъехала к Принстон-Плейнсборо.

Спортивный костюм, те же кроссовки, футболка – все максимально просто. Ну и незамысловатый «хвост» на затылке вместо неимоверно сложного в создании и езде в шлеме «ирокеза».

-Эмбер!- окликнула ее Кадди.

Пришлось задержаться.

-Я отправила Хауса домой, но уверена, что он опять пойдет искать приключений,- сообщила начальница.- Ты не против присмотреть за ним?

-Лиза, у меня нет времени, я еще хотела поработать над аппаратурой,- извиняющимся голосом сообщила Стонтон.- Я могу, конечно, но…

-Нет-нет,- поспешила Кадди.- Может… Уилсона… а?- она с какой-то надеждой взглянула на рослую девушку.

-Лиза, думаю, нам надо поговорить,- вздохнула та.- Позови Джеймса и начнем.

-Вы двое – единственные в больнице, кто в курсе всех дел, касающихся меня и Хауса. Есть еще один человек, что помогает мне, но он имеет отношение только ко мне. Вы двое… короче, я прошу только одного - не говорите ему ничего. Это очень важно для меня!

Лиза и Джеймс дружно вздохнули и неодобрительно покачали головами.

Стонтон понимала, что одним движет дружба, другой – чуть больше, чем дружба, но в целом она их понимала. Они желали Хаусу добра. Узнав, что у него есть дочь, Кадди готова была немедленно бежать того обрадовать и лишь ценой продолжительных уговоров, удалось убедить ее не делать этого.

Риск быть разоблаченной, риск быть пойманной, убитой, но, что хуже, риск не смочь сделать то, зачем она приехала, вот все, что Стонтон выложила на кон.

Конечно, нелегко было открыть карты и играть почти честно, понимая, что партию можно проиграть, но все же в рукаве оставался единственный туз, возможно, благодаря которому Стонтон была жива, на свободе и относительно не скованна в действиях.

-Если он узнает сейчас, он сорвет мне планы и тогда… Нельзя терять время! Я слишком многим жертвую и пожертвую еще. Я скажу, обещаю, но потом, после операции, может быть даже после восстановления.

-Ты его не знаешь, как знаю его я,- начал Уилсон.- Он сильный, и я уверен, что он будет только рад обретению дочери.

-Джеймс прав,- встряла Кадди.- Я тоже не вижу причин скрываться от него.

-Я вижу,- жестко ответила Стонтон.- Он угробит меня вопросами, в конце концов заявит, что не хочет и не может оперироваться, раз такое дело.

-Тут верно,- задумалась Кадди.- Хаусу палец в рот не клади - откусит по локоть и потребует добавку. Пока не найдет ответы на все свои вопросы, пока не замучает насмерть всех, кого можно и нельзя, не принесет жертву алчным богам – он не успокоится.

-Он атеист,- удивилась Стонтон.

-Образно говоря,- усмехнулась Кадди.- Хотя Хаус мог бы приносить и реальные жертвы, будь на то его воля. Он очень трудный человек и мне даже немного жаль, что ты пошла в него.

-Мама тоже не была пай-девочкой,- заметила Стонтон.

-Я так и не понял, кто твоя мать?- вмешался Уилсон.

Стонтон потерла щеки.

-Когда он учился в колледже, в день его двадцатилетия он… переспал с однокурсницей с параллельного потока. Кэролин Эмбертон. Уверена, что он ее даже не запомнил. Все напились, тут все и произошло. В общем, мама уехала после вечеринки. Она была не простой студенткой – лучшая в своей группе, гений, работавший уже тогда в секретном проекте правительства. Ее вели, как и меня. Если бы не эта связь, ее бы не забрали из колледжа.

-Ты вся в нее,- усмехнулся Уилсон, хотя было видно, что ему невесело.

-Отчасти,- кивнула Стонтон.- В общем, мимолетный секс и, как результат, беременность.

Кратко пересказав историю, которую уже рассказывала Уилсону, Стонтон не стала говорить о том, что за ней охотятся и рано или поздно поймают.

-Погоди, - Кадди даже подалась вперед.- Когда ему было… двадцать?

-Так тебе…- Уилсона буквально вынесло из кресла.

-Наниты не омолаживают, - пояснила немой вопрос в их лицах Стонтон.- Они могут полностью изменить лицо путем замещения клеток на короткое время. И да… мне больше двадцати двух.

Кадди и Уилсон переглянулись.

-У Хауса такая взрослая дочь!- было непонятно, то ли Кадди решила заплакать от умиления, то ли она издевалась.

-Тогда тем более тебе стоит ему все рассказать ДО операции,- настоял Уилсон.

-ДО я ему ничего не скажу,- упрямо ответила Стонтон.- Я уже говорила тебе, что у меня мало времени.

-Я согласна с ней. Теперь я согласна именно с ней, Джеймс,- Кадди откинулась в кресле.- Я умолчу о тебе, но если он что-то узнает…

-Если он узнает хоть что-то, то только от меня или вас двоих. Поверьте, вам так же не поздоровится,- Стонтон посуровела.

Кадди понимающе кивнула, Уилсон же подпер подбородок рукой и задумчиво взглянул на женщин, промолчав.

-Я пойду, у меня много дел,- извинилась Стонтон.- Все будет хорошо,- пообещала она, выходя.

-Ты ей веришь?- спросил Уилсон Кадди, когда двери кабинета закрылись с другой стороны.

-Знаешь, я впервые вижу человека, который настолько любит Хауса, что готов жертвовать собой,- Кадди мельком взглянула на него и опустила голову на стол.- Знаешь, даже Стейси не любила его настолько сильно, как эта девушка.

-Эмбер его знает лишь по бумагам, а Стейси – другое дело,- не согласился Уилсон.

Кадди вскинула голову.

-Хаусу сильно повезло с дочерью,- отчетливо сказала она.

Уилсон не мог не согласиться.

Постепенно больница погружалась в вечернее полудремотное состояние. Больные и посетители уже не шумели ульем пчел, медсестры замедлили бег. Конечно, приемное никогда не затихало, но этажи уже готовились ко сну.

Стонтон настойчиво проверяла всю свою аппаратуру, связанную воедино, даже находясь на расстоянии. Слишком важна цена любого огреха, любой крошечной возможности, что все пойдет не так.

Она никогда еще так не волновалась перед операцией, как сейчас. Все должно быть если уж не идеально, то максимально к тому приближенно.

Датчики Хауса показывали фазу сна – три часа ночи.

Ополоснув лицо холодной водой в туалете, Стонтон решила расслабиться.

Палаты были бы хорошим выбором, но не достаточно для нее надежным.

Справедливо решив, что только в одном кабинете ее никто не потревожит, Стонтон открыла двери, стащила с себя спортивную куртку и обувь и растянулась на кушетке в углу.

Минута… две… ее кровоток замедлил бег…

«Посторонний!»- завопило тело, едва очнувшись от сна.

Стонтон, не открывая глаз, проследила происходящее – ее руку кто-то несильно сжимал, очевидно проверяя пульс. Если она не ошибалась, то это мог быть кто-то из своих.

-Доброе утро!- раздался шепот над ее ухом.- И не делай вид, что спишь, я знаю, что ты проснулась.

Открыв глаза, Стонтон расплылась в улыбке.

-Доброе утро. Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, вместо того, чтобы набираться сил у себя в кровати?

-Не спалось,- он отпустил ее руку.- Решил прийти, посмотреть как тут все… А что ты здесь забыла?

-Конкретно здесь - довольно тихо. Я решила бы поспать у коматозников, но там иногда заходят медсестры,- пояснила девушка, потягиваясь.- В морге холодно даже для трупов, а тут тепло, удобно и никого нет… не было до сего часа,- хитро подмигнула она, не делая ни малейшего жеста подняться.

-Ты медитировала довольно забавно – каждые двадцать минут погружаясь в фазу глубокого сна,- Хаус сидел около кушетки на стуле, положив подбородок на рукоять трости.

-В такую рань и не спать!- поразилась Стонтон.- Вместо того чтобы расслабиться в объятиях подружки и подушки, ты решил проверить мои способности к медитации?

-Я дал выходной всем подружкам, а подушка… я решил купить новую,- просто ответил он.

Стонтон поняла причину его беспокойства, но не озвучила ее. На самом деле вечно недовольно-невозмутимый человек попросту боялся операции. Стонтон его хорошо понимала - в ночь перед первой, когда ей готовились сделать пересадку кожи на лицо, она тоже не могла сомкнуть глаз.

-Есть хочешь?- участливо поинтересовался он.

-Нет.

-Я тебя разбудил – извини.

-Ты не разбудил. Просто я так и не научилась толком медитировать. Крис пытался ввести меня в гипноз, чтобы я хоть как-то могла расслабиться дольше двадцати минут, но даже его сил на меня не хватило.

-Крис?

В голубых глазах диагноста сверкнул вопрос и крохотная толика ревности.- Твой парень?

Стонтон мягко сползла с кушетки, вставая и надевая куртку. Волосы после медитосна растрепались и она провела по ним расческой, выуженной из сумки.

-Крис был моим другом,- спокойно произнесла девушка, пряча глаза. Сердце отозвалось болью при воспоминании, но Хаусу этого было не нужно видеть. Лишние нервы и только-то.- Мы работали вместе.

-У тебя голос дрожит,- заметил Хаус.

Стонтон вздохнула. Проницателен и настойчив как и всегда!

-Мы встречались, хотели пожениться, может быть даже уйти с работы куда-нибудь на завод фармацевтики… не знаю,- она нервно передернула плечами.

-Он…- Хаусу хватило такта не продолжать фразу.

-Он погиб,- коротко ответила Стонтон, оборачиваясь. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что она сожалеет, что начала эту тему и не желает ее продолжения.

-Мне жаль,- он поднялся.

-Мне тоже,- она опустила глаза, не в силах смотреть на него.

Пауза стала неловкой и рука Хауса сама потянулась к заветной бутылочке с таблетками. Зная реакцию Стонтон, он не решался проглотить их при ней, но она не смотрела в его сторону, и Хаус открыл бутылочку.

-Пойду прогуляюсь,- девушка не взглянула на него, выходя.

У каждого человека есть моменты, когда никого не хочется видеть, когда хочется закрыться в коконе и забыть про существование мира. Но есть время, когда хочется, чтобы кто-то близкий обнял, сказал, что все будет хорошо…

Стонтон чувствовала страх Хауса, но все-таки покинула его. Подло, да, но она сама сделала себе болезненный укол. Не стоило вспоминать прошлое сейчас.

Сидя на «Харлее», склонив голову и носом уперевшись в руль, она от души ненавидела саму себя. Щеки снова жгло, но прохладный ранний утренний ветер охлаждал израненную кожу.

Намазаться все же пришлось – неподалеку уже слышались мерные удары трости.

-Я не смог бы тебя догнать,- произнес Хаус, подходя к своей «Хонде».- Если ты против, я не буду мешать, но я просто подумал…

-Ты никогда не помешаешь,- девушка подняла голову.- Извини, не стоило тебя бросать в такой ситуации.

-Ерунда, не маленький,- Хаус прикрепил трость к мотоциклу и снял шлем с руля.- Как насчет прокатиться и проветрить мозги?

Оба водителя были прирожденными гонщиками – лихо носились по улицам пока еще спящего, но уже начинавшего пробуждаться города, пугали просыпающихся птиц и редких прохожих и не желали уступать друг другу пальму первенства.

Слов не требовалось, они прекрасно понимали друг друга жестами. Местами даже неприличными, особенно когда Хаус показал девушке средний палец, на ее сигнал «уступи дорогу». Она не обиделась, скорее даже развеселилась. Ее отец определенно нравился ей все больше и больше.

Талантов Хауса было не сосчитать и в какой-то мере они не уступали количеству талантов самой Эмбер.

Свернув в знакомый парк и замедлив ход, она вспомнила, что именно здесь, чуть дальше вглубь, она едва не погубила задание, психанув.

«Хонда» Хауса затормозила рядом.

-Устала?- поинтересовался он, поднимая забрало.

-Нет,- она сняла шлем и волосы рассыпались по ее плечам, блеснув на поднимающемся из-за горизонта солнце.

Хаус невольно залюбовался игрой света в ее прядях.

-Успеем к девяти?- она обернулась к нему.

-Не терпится начать?- улыбнулся он.

Стонтон не ответила улыбкой.

-Ты мне доверяешь?

-Глупый вопрос,- он потер бедро как каждый раз, когда ему задавали неудобный вопрос, отвечать на который не хотелось.

-Для меня это важно,- настаивала Стонтон. - Ты мне веришь? Доверяешь мне?

-Доверяю,- он отвернулся. Он ненавидел отвечать на вопросы, если они не были очередным интересным диагнозом и головоломкой.

Больше всего ему хотелось бы сказать совсем не это и, может быть даже, сделать что-то, но девушка уже надела шлем и развернула свой «Харлей».

-Нужно возвращаться, хочу сделать тебе диализ перед началом.

Хаус опустил забрало, не рискнув сказать что-то еще.

Он медлил, Стонтон видела это. Он что-то хотел сказать, сделать, может попросить, но молчал. Он сильный, и хотя ему страшно довериться малознакомой девчонке, он и виду не показал.

Вернувшись к больнице, Стонтон слезла с мотоцикла и подождала Хауса, не рискнув предложить помощь последнему. В конце концов, он действительно справлялся со всем сам и вовсе не был беспомощным, хоть и был калекой.

Иногда Стонтон думала, что у нее в связи с ее работой не было жалости ни к кому, но она ошибалась. Ошибалась примерно так же, как когда-то с Мэнди, вылечив тому дочку. Но, однако, Хауса она не жалела. При всей ситуации, она видела в нем не несчастного человека, а вполне нормального, чуть только нездорового и явно страдающего от наркотической зависимости в связи с психосоматическими болями.

-Оу-у…- вздохнул Хаус, неловко слезая с «Хонды». Стонтон молнией кинулась к нему, осторожно поддержав под руки.- Неудачно ступил,- объяснил он.- Я, может, и не самый ловкий, но тебе не стоит меня на себе таскать,- кивнул он на ее плечо.

-Царапина,- отмахнулась девушка, не отпуская его.

Казалось бы, такое незначительное объятие, но у обоих захватило дух.

Он чуть отстранился для того, чтобы вынуть трость, потом решительно обнял девушку за талию и с неимоверно довольным и гордым видом, словно только что получил «Оскара», повел ее в здание мимо удивленной регистраторши; Кадди, проходившей мимо и так же обернувшейся вслед; Кэмерон, читающей диагнозы очередного больного и самих посетителей, уже успевших набиться в больницу.

-Съем собственный кроссовок, если они не будут обсуждать это еще неделю,- самодовольно заявил Хаус, нажимая кнопку лифта и склоняясь к уху девушки.

Час икс приближался неумолимо и Стонтон начало потряхивать от нервозности. Пришлось спешно брать себя в руки и выбросить все лишние эмоции из головы. Хауса уже увезли в операционную, где суетилась вся команда, и сделали диализ. Следившие сверху за проведением операции Кадди и даже Уилсон были чуть бледны.

Третий ноутбук занял место рядом с первыми двумя, Стонтон сама подключила и включила все приборы, и ушла переодеваться и мыть руки.

-Мы готовы,- в двери сунулась голова Кэмерон.- Давать наркоз?

-Внутривенно,- распорядилась Стонтон.- Фиксируйте руки и ноги ремнями.

Когда она вошла, Хаус лежал на операционном столе, а Кэмерон и Тринадцатая крепили его ноги ремнями.

-Даю наркоз,- оповестил Тауб, вводя препарат.

-Не волнуйся,- Стонтон наклонилась к засыпавшему Хаусу.- Все под контролем.

-Давление, пульс в норме,- сообщила Тринадцатая.

Датчики на теле пациента так же показывали полный порядок - по плазменной панели над операционным столом мерно шли ряды цифр и знаков.

-Эмбер,- вдруг тихо произнес Хаус, борясь со сном.

Стонтон тут же подскочила к нему и наклонилась.

-Не волнуйся…

-Нет… наклонись…- пока свободная от ремней рука поманила ее.

Девушка наклонилась и вдруг почувствовала, что рука мягко обхватила ее за шею и притянула вниз. Губы мужчины коснулись ее губ, и Хаус, перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, произнес:

-Я люблю тебя, Эмбер.

Глава 20

В тот же миг Уилсон нажал на внешней связи кнопку.

-Эмбер, твой телефон!

-Что там?- Тринадцатая удерживала кнопку приема, когда Эмбер заговорила.

-Цифра один и одно слово.

-«Удачи»,- прошептала она, и Уилсон словно эхом откликнулся:

-«Удачи».

Никто, кроме нее не понял, что это означает. А означало это конец всего.

-У нас менее десяти минут на все,- резко произнесла она.- По местам, девочки! Начали! Чейз, разрез в правом четвертом межреберье. Проделай ему дырку до печени, а потом начни делать такую же до сердца. Выполнять!- рявкнула она, видя, что тот замешкался.

-Делаю надрез,- прокомментировал тот, справившись с шоком.- Зажим… тампон…- Тринадцатая ассистировала, подавая требуемое.

-Но зачем? Вы же хотели…

Кэмерон не дали закончить - Стонтон сделала знак замолчать.

-Тауб, наполните шприц, но без иглы,- приказала она, обернувшись к врачу, а потом отвернулась к колбе, намертво запаянной, с драгоценным содержимым.

-Агент Стонтон,- позвал Чейз, и она повернулась к нему.- Готово.

-Хорошо. Остановите его сердце.

Кэмерон побледнела так, что едва не упала не закачалась. Чейз глупо захлопал глазами.

-Но…

-Пентотал. Десять кубиков в сердце.

Жесткий взгляд Стонтон мог бы вполне прожечь в Таубе дыру, если бы тот не подчинился.

-Вы же убьете его!- не выдержала Кэмерон.

-Это необходимо для работы,- зашипела Стонтон, наступая на девушку.- Если Вы не можете подчиняться, выйдете вон. Тауб, делайте!

Тауб лишь чуть поколебался, набрав раствора и вонзая иглу в сердце Хауса.

-Давление падает!- тут же откомментировала Тринадцатая.- Пульс замедляется!

Стонтон уже набирала крем в длинную полую трубку «грушей» с одной стороны и с наконечником в виде раструба с другой, сжавшегося, когда трубка была полностью наполнена.

-Кэмерон, считай!- рявкнула она на ошарашенную девушку, когда Тринадцатая в последний раз крикнула:

-Пульс нитевидный!

-Раз… два… три…- начала считать Кэмерон, еще не полностью справившись от шока.

Стонтон ввела трубку в отверстие и нажала на «грушу» - крем потек прямо на обнажившуюся печень. Готовая субстанция нанитов внедрялась в живую ткань, мгновенно впитываясь.

-Чейз, берите колбу, намажьте кончик кремом из черной банки,- не отрываясь от работы велела Стонтон, следя по монитору за изменениями – цифры заплясали как сумасшедшие.

Чейз отложил скальпель и схватил колбу – мутная жидкость чуть качнулась внутри.

-Что теперь?- спросил он, когда он смазал колбу.

-Оторвите кончик и наберите жидкость в шприц, а потом воткните ему в поврежденное бедро,- отозвалась Стонтон, вводя трубку уже к сердцу Хауса и проделывая те же манипуляции.

-Двадцать восемь… двадцать девять…- считала Кэмерон. Тринадцатая неотрывно следила за приборами, холодея от ужаса происходящего.

-Каттнер, готовьтесь!- Стонтон вывела трубку из отверстий. – Чейз, шприц!

Чейз быстро обернулся и с размаху всадил шприц в мышцу, выжимая содержимое.

-Каттнер, на сорок!- приказала Стонтон.

-Чисто!- он подготовил дефибриллятор и приложил его к груди Хауса. Тот дернулся, но Тринадцатая тут же отозвалась:

-Пульса нет!

-И не должно быть,- Стонтон стиснула зубы.

-Сорок четыре… сорок пять…- считала бледная Кэмерон.

-Шестьдесят?- Каттнер уже подготавливался заново, но Стонтон не позволила.

-Нет. Сердце запустится само. Оно должно запуститься само!

Монитор над столом пестрел цифрами, но сердце пациента не билось.

-Дай мне,- она протянула руку к Каттнеру.

Оторвав длинный щуп от черной коробки сбоку прибора, она подсоединила его к пластине датчика на груди Хауса и скомандовала:

-Сорок!

-Чисто!

Разряд прошел по телу снова, но Тринадцатая снова отозвалась:

-Пульса нет!

-Пятьдесят девять… шестьдесят! Стонтон!- Кэмерон едва не плакала.

-Считай!- жестко приказала та. – Больше разряда нельзя - наниты уже чинят его, еще один разряд убьет их. Хаус, давай же! Давайте же, крошки, не подведите!

-Шестьдесят девять… семьдесят…

-Еще пять секунд. Каттнер, готовьте сто.

-Семьдесят один…- Тринадцатая сжалась, как от удара.- Семьдесят два…- Чейз широко открыл глаза, не веря в случившееся.- Семьдесят три…- Каттнер поднял руки.- Семьдесят четыре…

-Есть пульс!- закричала Тринадцатая.- Давление нормализируется! Показатели… он жив!

Шумный выдох раздался в операционной и сверху в смотровой. Кадди, едва сдерживая слезы, бросилась на шею Уилсону.

Сердце Хауса вновь билось. Наниты приступили к работе.

-Чейз,- Стонтон едва перевела дух,- зашивай. Смажь потом кремом из черной банки – заживет быстрее.

Она отошла в сторону, еле держась на ногах, и прислонилась к стене, стараясь не мешать врачам. Чуть протянув руку, она подняла монитор над столом, чтобы не мешал работе.

Все получилось. Крошки-роботы справятся.

-Иглу… - приказывал Чейз.- Мазь…

-Каттнер, уберите уже эту штуку,- устало попросила Стонтон, глядя на темнокожего врача, по-прежнему державшего дефибриллятор наготове.

Тот опустил руки и положил прибор, улыбаясь под маской.

-Агент Стонтон, какой слой класть?- обернулся к ней Чейз.

-Гуще – кашу маслом не испортишь,- ответила она, проверяя три компьютера – наниты уже купировали очаг боли в мышце и приступили к очистке сердца и печени от действия викодина.

-Осторожнее!- Тауб неловким движением задел черную банку, она упала - содержимое потекло на пол.

-Ничего-ничего,- успокоила Стонтон, даже не шевельнувшись, когда все ахнули.- Это больше не нужно.

Когда Хаусу отцепили руки и ноги от ремней, она попросила минутку перед тем, как его увезли бы в палату под наблюдение.

-Я все сделала, Грегори. Все, на что была способна. Теперь живи.

Она поцеловала его в лоб и прикоснулась к руке.

Когда каталку увезли, она дождалась, пока уйдет последний из врачей, подошла к аппарату искусственного дыхания и достала пистолет, отложив его в сторону. Потом присела над растекающимся содержимым банки и вздохнула. Этого ей бы хватило надолго, но теперь это неважно. Теперь вообще больше ничего не имеет значения. Скоро все закончится…

В дверь операционной постучала взволнованная Кадди, отчаянно махая ей руками. Уилсон маячил за спиной начальницы, сияя рождественской елкой.

Стонтон снова вздохнула, недрогнувшей рукой взяла пистолет и всадила пулю в первый ноутбук.

От выстрела зазвенели приборы, Кадди закричала, Уилсон ворвался в операционную и хотел подбежать к девушке, но та наставила на него оружие.

-Не нужно, Джеймс,- с болью в сердце произнесла она.- Я не причиню тебе вреда, но не мешай мне, пожалуйста. – Разворот и вторая пуля искорежила второй ноутбук. Уилсон не шевельнулся.

-Но… Эмбер!

Кадди вбежала внутрь, не в силах смотреть на варварство.

-Эмбер, ты спятила?!

-Нет, Лиза, я совершенно нормальна,- третья пуля досталась ее персональному ноутбуку, а четвертая разнесла монитор над операционным столом. Кадди и Уилсон едва успели отскочить.

Пистолет с грохотом упал на пол, рядом со сползшей Стонтон.

Уилсон подбежал к ней и упал на колени, прямо в растекшийся крем, не обращая внимания на новые брюки, которые потом придется выбросить.

-Эмбер… Эмбер, ты что? Что с тобой?

-Послание, Джеймс,- спокойно и холодно произнесла она.- Меня выследили. Мне дали шанс закончить дело. Сюда уже направляется целая армия вооруженных до зубов федералов.

-Но… - он не нашелся, что сказать.

-Эмбер…- Кадди была шокирована.- Но как же Хаус?

-Я не смогу проследить за ним, Лиза,- вздохнула Стонтон.- Уж прости, но тебе придется все делать самой.

-Но я же…

-Просто наблюдай за ним, больше ничего не нужно. Два месяца держи его подальше от розеток,- невесело пошутила Эмбер.- Наниты – умницы, они справятся с любой травмой тела, но не выдержат новой встряски током. Два месяца последи за ним, а там они сами отомрут. Я бы попросила фото бегающего Хауса, но, боюсь, что уже не смогу ее получить.

-Эмбер…- начала Кадди, но та только махнула рукой.

-Переоденусь в свое. Незачем воровать чужие вещи.

Она поднялась на ноги, опираясь на руку Уилсона, прошла до дверей и обернулась.

-Джеймс, брюки… это все отстирается.

Вертолеты уже летели к Принстон-Плейнсборо, высаживая десант. Черные машины с правительственными номерами подъезжали ко входу. Солдаты, вооруженные винтовками с оптическими прицелами, окружили больницу со всех сторон.

Высокая девушка в спортивном костюме, белой футболке и кроссовках вышла в последний раз в фойе больницы.

Приемное кипело жизнью, кто-то кричал, ездили каталки, шуршали подошвы ботинок, стучали каблуки.

Девушка ждала начала - суровое лицо, жесткий взгляд голубых глаз, стиснутые зубы…

-Алисса! – раздался голос высокого седовласого мужчины в черном костюме и черных солнцезащитных очках.

-Дэниэл,- спокойно произнесла девушка, с ненавистью глядя на подходящего. В больницу уже заходили мужчины, на ходу показывая выбежавшей навстречу Кадди удостоверения.

-Ты закончила все дела, девочка?- мягко спросил седовласый Дэниэл.

-Так точно,- отчеканила Стонтон, едва не скрипя зубами от злобы.

-Посиди пока в машине, Алисса,- Дэниэл положил было ей руку на плечо, но девушка отшатнулась.- Ну-ну, не стоит так… Я только поговорю с мисс Кадди и сразу же вернусь.

Стонтон проследила взглядом, как седовласый подошел к Кадди, что-то ей сказал и жестом указал на ее кабинет.

Стонтон вышла, подняв руки, где ее тут же схватили, ударили прикладом в висок на глазах Уилсона, который выбежал на помощь, и занесли в ближайшую черную машину.

-Отойдите, сэр,- жестко приказал один из мужчин около машины.

-Что вы… за что? Куда вы ее?- только и смог вымолвить онколог.

-Не могу сказать, сэр. Пожалуйста, отойдите.

Уилсон беспомощно следил, как машина с девушкой отъехала от больницы…

Высокая стройная девушка с короткими темно-русыми волосами, с черными очками на глазах и суровым выражением обезображенного белесыми шрамами лица вошла в Принстон-Плейнсборо через два месяца после всех событий. Черный брючный костюм, черные туфли на каблуке и бейдж на лацкане пиджака – девушка была одной из тех, о которых снимали сериалы и писали забавные заумно-фантастические книжки.

-Доктор Кадди,- девушка зашла в кабинет заведующей больницы и представилась: - Агент Алисса Эмбертон. Мы можем поговорить?- спросила она, снимая очки и сверкая голубыми глазами.

-Эмбер?!- округлила глаза Кадди, вскакивая и тут же бессильно падая обратно в кресло.

-Но как… ты сбежала? Тогда мы все перепугались до смерти - Кадди сыпала вопросами и не могла поверить в то, что видели ее глаза – старая знакомая, взбалмошная девчонка с рыжими волосами превратилась в неулыбчивую строгую женщину с… с белесыми шрамами на пол-лица и часть шеи. Официальный бейдж на пиджаке ясно намекал на то, что суровая женщина – одна из властьимущих.

-Я не сбежала, Лиза,- Стонтон… Эмбертон стиснула зубы. – Мне позволили увидеть отца. Долгая история, Лиза… В общем, мне пригрозили, что убьют его, если я не вернусь в проект. Выбора мне не дали. Меня не убили только потому, что я много знаю и умею. Наверное, я пустила бы себе пулю в лоб, но… что это бы изменило?

Кадди опустила глаза.

-Тогда эти люди обшарили всю больницу, буквально разнесли операционную в пух и прах,- сказала она.- Мистер Райкер пообещал, что нам привезут совершенное оборудование, новенькое, с иголочки, уже завтра же и… и привезли, но все приборы, с которыми ты и команда работали исчезли. Даже пол был вылизан до блеска.

-Они искали записи операции?

-Требовали, едва ли не наставив свои пушки,- кивнула Кадди.

Алисса поморщилась – шрамы чуть порозовели от напряжения.

-Потому-то я и настояла на секретности.

-Эмбер… Алисса… - поправилась Кадди.- Ты уже в курсе? Тебе сказали?

-Сказали,- агент Эмбертон склонила голову.- Я только не знаю причин. Автокатастрофа?

-Говорят, водитель не справился с управлением,- горестно пояснила Кадди.- Хаус попал в больницу, у него остановилось сердце… я не уследила!- она закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.- Я все испортила, прости!

-Лиза,- мягко произнесла Алисса, вставая и подходя к женщине.- Ты не виновата. Прошел всего месяц. Он слишком рано сел за руль и… я уверена, что без моего начальства не обошлось. Авария определенно была подстроена.

Алисса чуть стиснула зубы – она опоздала тогда. На короткий миг она опоздала в больницу - ему снова запустили сердце, одновременно разорвав связи, едва выстроенные нанитами, и убивая самих крошек-врачей.

-Но зачем им это?- со слезами на глазах едва не закричала Кадди.

-Чтобы держать на «мушке» меня,- Алисса нахмурилась сильнее – шрамы побагровели.- Все просто, Лиза. Я поставила на кон все и проиграла… Как он вообще?

-Нормально,- Кадди промокнула глаза.- Снова клюшка, снова вздорный характер. Эмбер, он пригласил меня в ресторан через две недели после операции,- глаза женщины снова наполнились слезами. Она снова назвала Алиссу ее прежним именем.- Он… Эмбер, он… танцевал!- потоки слез полились из ее глаз.- Ты бы видела, он впервые за долгое время был самим собой и был счастлив как любой другой здоровый человек! Он даже мог бы бегать, если бы…

Лишь багровые шрамы на лице агента выдавали ее напряжение – ни один мускул не шевельнулся от новостей.

-А после сердечного приступа он снова почувствовал боль, снова викодин…- Кадди опять промокнула глаза платком.

-Он что-то помнит обо мне?- спросила Эмбертон.

-Как только пришел в сознание, так спросил про тебя. Я… я сказала правду. Извини, я не могла скрывать дальше,- быстро заговорила Кадди, видя, что Эмбертон встала.

-Я понимаю,- мягко произнесла агент.- И… как он отреагировал?

-Замкнулся на неделю, ни с кем вообще не разговаривал, а потом вдруг пригласил меня в ресторан,- Кадди почувствовала себя паршиво.

-А как он теперь?

-После аварии стал прежним вздорным засранцем, как будто и не было того счастливого здорового человека. Он не говорит о тебе. Мы с Уилсоном пытались разговорить его, расшевелить, но он отмалчивается. Снова замыкается в себе, снова горстями глотает наркотики…

-Он всего лишь человек, Лиза,- Алисса подошла к двери.- Я бы хотела увидеться с Джеймсом, но у меня нет времени.

-Куда ты снова?

-Я свободна и одновременно связана по рукам и ногам. Видишь мое лицо? – она прикоснулась к ужасным багровым шрамам.- Это улучшение того, что я маскировала всего два месяца назад. Новые технологии и все такое. У меня будет новое нормальное лицо уже через полгода. Может быть даже я смогу навестить отца, показаться ему в нормальном виде, снова попробовать оперировать, если он согласится. Словом, мне сделали выгодное предложение, от которого не отказываются, будучи в здравом уме.

-Алисса, он любит тебя любой, поверь мне,- Кадди подошла к рослой девушке и взяла ее за руки.- Я могу позвать его, если хочешь.

-Нет, не нужно,- Алисса мягко убрала руки женщины.- Не хочу пугать его и снова травмировать.

-Алисса…

-Не нужно, Лиза,- спокойно покачала головой агент.- Передай привет Джеймсу. Я позвоню, если смогу,- она чуть задержалась в дверях, глядя куда-то наверх, где послышался знакомый до боли голос:

-Если мне немедленно не принесут мятный чай, я смертельно обижусь и возьму в заложники коматозника на неделю! И захватите пончик с джемом, а то продлю заключение еще на день!

Некрасивое лицо девушки озарилось светлой нежной улыбкой, от которой шрамы резко выделились на бледном лице.

Хаус, опираясь на трость, сошел с лестницы и, прихрамывая, направился к регистратуре.

-Хочу мятный чай!- завопил он на все приемное.- И большой леденец на палочке!

-Позаботься о нем, Лиза,- Эмбертон с немного жутковатой на фоне искалеченного лица улыбкой посмотрела на Кадди.

-Конечно, Алисса…- пообещала та, подходя к ней и не решаясь снова прикоснуться, помня ее реакцию.- Удачи тебе.

Агент кивнула, надела очки и, не оглядываясь, прошла к выходу, скрывшись за дверями.

-Хаус, прекрати вопить!- крикнула Кадди.- У тебя пациент, а ты дурака валяешь.

Молодой мужчина в черном костюме открыл перед Эмбертон дверь машины.

-Ну, видела его?- пухлогубый мужчина на сидении обернулся к ней.

Девушка сорвала бейдж и засунула под кресло.

-Он снова калека и наркоман, но он жив, - спокойным голосом ответила Алисса.- Напомни мне потом прислать ему подарок на Рождество.

-Есть, мэм,- отчеканил мужчина, когда машина тронулась.

Алисса взглянула на здание больницы и снова увидела за стеклянными дверями фигуру мужчины с тростью в руке, отчаянно о чем-то спорящим с невысокой женщиной.

-Брось, Мэнди,- спокойно произнесла она, чуть заметно вздохнув и проводив глазами убегающее вдаль здание Принстон-Плейнсборо.- Набери-ка мне Райкера,- попросила она, откидываясь на сидении.

-Райкер!- раздалось из динамика.

-Дэниэл, будь душкой и распорядись прислать в Принстон-Плейнсборо пару-тройку наших новых томографов и прочей техники, какую нам недавно привезли,- приказала Алисса жестким тоном.

-Есть, мэм,- отчеканил голос.- Что-нибудь еще, мэм?

После назначения Эмбертон на пост главы управления по научным исследованиям и разработкам в закрытом сверхсекретном институте нанотехнологий, Райкер готов был подошвы ей лизать, лишь бы вымолить прощение, но Эмбертон слишком высоко ценила жизнь отца и слишком низко - чью-то еще.

Федералы по-прежнему подчинялись ей… и не только федералы. Алисса была слишком важной тяжелой фигурой в этой игре, чтобы какая-то пешка смогла встать на ее пути. Она готова была пойти снова ва-банк, но чуть позже, когда наниты полностью переделают ей внешность, какой она была до катастрофы в Нью-Мехико.

Полгода и она снова попробует вылечить отца и вот тогда уже никто не посмеет ей помешать!

-Подготовь отчет о вскрытии того пришельца, и передай Энтони, что я лично оборву ему уши, если он еще раз посмеет шпионить за моим отцом. Пусть немедленно уберет «жучки» из его дома.

-Есть, мэм,- отчеканили а динамиках и связь прервалась.

Алисса закрыла глаза.

Жизнь налаживалась. Постепенно, но она придет к цели и когда-нибудь снова встретится с отцом…

сь стонтон. а потом заживо препарировать. физически.


End file.
